Riley's World
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: RPF: Moonlight Shines spinoff. Riley is the daughter of Darren and Chris and being a fully grown woman now she goes off to follow her dreams, but not everything goes right for a girl with AS. Colfer/Criss. Complete!
1. Recap & Life Now

Congratulations! You have the spinoff to "Moonlight Shines"! Note: Yes this is a spin-off and though reading this will probably not make you confused I would still suggest that you read my other story so you can get background and have a more overall feel to this story and know more about this story's main character Riley.

Now if you have read "Moonlight Shines" and you know who Riley is and are practically over the moon for this said spinoff then proceed to read. Now I must say that **I** **do not own Chris Colfer or Darren Criss**, which is really sad taking into account how much I love them both and they don't know I exist but whatever… Keep that rainbow flag a-flying even though you Darren are not gay but I do know a lot of people that wish you were so you and Chris could be together. Live on.

Now if you are actually reading this author's note and not skipping it like I usually do when I read fanfics then you may have read that Riley is the main character. Yes that is true because if you recall in my author's notes in "Moonlight Shines" I said that the spinoff would be about Riley and I was not lying about that. It is about her. But don't worry… There are plenty of Darren/Chris moments and if you are even slightly interested in the Alex/Erin relationship from before there will be some of that too. Sadly no Cory/Lea moments that I can think of now (I always plan my stories out before I write them) so… Yeah.

Well… I think that's really all I have to say in this half page author's note but um… Well enjoy the read and remember; reviews are like golden crack to me and make me update faster. Once again rated for language but I'm sure you've all heard these words before. No biggie.

* * *

><p>It's been thirteen years since Darren Criss came to New York City for a Glee reunion in which he was once again reunited with his old secret love Chris Colfer. But when he met Chris he had with him a little girl, Riley Marie, a seven year old at the time with a light case Asperger's Syndrome but a big heart full of song and love. The three of them immediately became like a family and after two years of living together in Chris' apartment the men got married and made their family official. Then with Chris' help, as well as those as Rainbow Park and Darren, Riley got her chance on Broadway and became Young Cinderella in the Broadway production of Disney's Cinderella, a production written, casted and practically controlled by Chris himself. For five years Riley stayed as young Cinderella and when she was sixteen and was just about to be promoted to the role of Cinderella herself she left Broadway to start her career as a musician. She started an organization and even went to Fox and restarted Glee, where the children of the first Gleeks went into their parents' old Glee club, known as Glee Too, on her third year out as a musician and stared in it as her dad's roles' adopted kid, Angela Anderson. When she "graduated" from Glee Too it was her sixth year as a musician and she genuinely missed her life on Broadway. So with one last tour she quit being a musician and went back to Broadway, with of course the help of her dads.<p>

Colfer-Criss Home

Chris felt alone in this big house. Whatever possessed him to buy such a big house when most of the time there were only three people in it (that is when the others aren't on tours) is beyond him. Oh yeah. So when the holidays come all the family can come to stay. _Great idea Chris. _One idea Chris did love though was hiring a maid to help upkeep the house. Lydia Nieves, a stereotypical Hispanic maid with three kids and a husband and a dog. Chris groaned and let his head fall onto the table. Currently he was writing a script for a movie. A romance-action flick with a kind of Romeo and Juliet theme but with a twist in the end in which the main characters find that all along they were in love with others. Ha. What a crappy idea. Chris rolled his eyes at his own criticism and stared, no glared at the laptop screen with the script he has been writing for the past hour and a half. He saved the script and closed the laptop and went to get a drink. While he was raiding the fridge for a diet coke he heard the front door open followed by a familiar voice. "Honey I'm home!"

Chris smiled and pulled out from the fridge as he snapped open the diet coke. "There's my old man." Chris said as he turned and was met head on with Darren.

Darren scowled at him. "Shut up." Chris giggled. They are both old men. Darren was just into his fifty's and Chris is just three years from it. But luckily they are men and men usually age well which was no exception for these two. Darren now usually kept his curls smoothed back since well… He was kind of losing his hair and it just refused to grow as it used to. He didn't have a lot of wrinkles thanks to his feel-free-don't-worry personality and he practically looked the same as he did twenty years ago. For Chris he also looked the same except the wrinkles were more predominant on him because of the stress of work but he wasn't losing his hair unlike Darren and overall both men remained beautiful. Darren leaned in and kissed Chris which Chris returned gladly. The two moved backwards until Chris' back hit the counter (he used this opportunity to ditch the can of soda in his hands so he put it on the counter) and Darren wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist while Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's neck to depend the kiss. "Missed me?" Darren asked when they pulled away.

"You know I did Mr. Music Manager." Chris leaned in and kissed Darren again. Throughout the Darren had been managing his daughter in her music career and found that he actually had a knack for it. He was still writing songs and singing but for the most part he was now really known for his managing charisma and less for his music but he didn't really care. He enjoyed what he did now just as much and even had his own studio and company. The two finally broke apart for air and they stared into each others' eyes. "You know I get lonely in this house."

"Yeah well… At least with Riley getting back into Broadway you'll always have a plus one in the house."

"Yeah…" Chris replied sadly.

Darren chuckled softly and gave his husband a confused look. "You're not happy that you're birth daughter's going to live here most of the time now? What gives Chris?"

"No I'm happy! Really!" Chris said defensively, raising his hands up. "It's just that…" Chris moved his hands so that they rested on Darren's chest, which even at fifty was still pretty well defined. "I rather would have you as my plus one... We hardly get to spend time together now."

"I know." Darren agreed while he kissed Chris again. "It's this band you know." Darren said as he pulled away slightly, their lips still close together and their breaths mingling. "They're so good." He added with a chuckle. "I'm bringing in the dough but taking out the love life."

Chris giggled and pressed his lips back on Darren's before pulling away and snaking out of his arms to retrieve his soda. He finally took his first few sips of the drink before putting it back down. "Yeah well… My work is getting me out of a love life too."

"Chris, it's mostly my job."

"I know. I just don't want you nor your job to have all the blame." Darren smiled and recaptured Chris in his arms before he could make his way back to the fridge to get something to eat. Chris squealed and begged Darren to let him go.

"No way Chris." Darren replied as he pushed Chris to the counter. "Because I don't know about you but I do want a love life before I go senile and since we're all alone…" Darren's eyes sparkled with an almost horny-teenager appeal as Darren's mouth attacked Chris' neck.

Chris blushed and shook his head (to the best of his ability with Darren giving him a hickey on his neck). "W-We're not going to have sex in the kitchen Darren."

"Then we'll use the elevator to go up, we'll have a hot make-out session there, try to make it to our room and do it there."

Chris giggled and Darren kissed him once more, tongue exploring Chris' mouth. Darren was starting to pull Chris out of the kitchen and to the elevator in the hall but then the demon of all sounds sounded. Chris' cell's work ringtone. Chris shook his head, breaking the kiss, and tried desperately to push Darren away but Darren held strong and attacked Chris' neck once more. "Darren! It's work!" Darren grumbled something into his neck that sounded like 'Screw work' but Chris was still able to slip out and Darren whined and stomped his foot down. "You are acting like a child Darren!" Chris said as he ran to his phone next to his laptop. Darren followed Chris and as he did so he pouted and crossing his arms in front of his chest. Chris saw this and rolled his eyes as he answered his phone. "Hello Jayden. No I wasn't busy."

Darren scowl deepened. "Liar."

Chris ignored him as he listened to his boss. "The bad news first obviously." Pause. "What? What do you mean she quit?" Another pause. "There is such a thing of maternity leave she does know that right?" Chris groaned at Jayden's answer. 'Yes but she wants to be a stay-at-home mom now.' "Well then the good news would be the open position right?" Chris smiled and nodded while Jayden spoke. "Well is she finishing off the season first?" Pause. "Good. That should be enough time… I'll get onto it immediately sir… Yes I meant Jayden… You have some issues Jayden I'm sorry." Chris chuckled. "Yeah definitely. Bye Jayden." Chris hung up the phone.

"Someone quit?"

"Yes because she wants so become a stay-at-home mom for her child and future children."

"Bummer… Riley's going for it isn't she?"

"Oh yeah."

Pause. "You lied to Jayden when you said you'll get right to it didn't you?"

"Obviously." The men chuckled again and went forward to each other when his phone rang again. Again his work ringtone. The men groaned and Chris picked up the phone. "Alex! Is it work related or relationship related?" Pause. "Goddamn you Alexander. I'm busy here!" Pause. "No I don't care… Well look if you two are once again broken up then do the usual and take Erin to a… Well it's your fault for pushing him. You know the man enjoys his dates." Chris rolled his eyes and thought for a moment. "Take him to Coney Island for a nighttime party at the amusement park. That's the one thing the man likes that doesn't scream out 'Hey look at me, I'm a flamboyant gay'." Actually Erin Taylor always screams out flamboyant gay just from what he's wearing. It sometimes makes him sick, _him_, another gay! Chris is still to figure out how Alex Harris can stand it all. Chris mentally shrugged. _Love conquers all… I guess. _"You're welcome Alex… Yes I know. You can't live without your personal and free couple consultant, now don't call me again… Bye Alex." Chris hung up the call and turned off the phone. "No more interruptions."

"Finally." Darren reached for Chris and kissed him full on the lips as he started to lead them towards the elevator just across the hall when the front door opened and a familiar, yet demon sound, sounded.

"Dads! I'm home!"

"Fuck the shit that moves the universe and these damned interruptions." Darren hissed as the two jumped apart.

"Riley baby!" Chris yelled sounding excited but in reality he felt just like Darren. True the men were excited for her to be home but still… Could she pick a worse time to come?

Riley came into view and Darren nearly peeled over at the sight of his daughter. Tall and beautiful _twenty-two _year old Riley wearing a teal blue knee length, strapless, tiered skirt dress that was fitted close to her body with white and clear pumps. "Riley, what possessed you to look all hot?"

Riley giggled as she hugged Chris who wasn't shocked at all with Riley's outfit. In fact he bought her that whole outfit. "Riley honey, you're home early."

"Yeah well." Riley said as she set her luggage in an upright position and held onto her purse on her shoulder. "As it turns out the tour went by more smoothly than it was originally intended so… Here I am!"

"I'm so happy you're home! I've missed my little girl!"

Riley chuckled as she walked passed him and went to give Darren a hug. "Daddy, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know." Chris said with a dramatic 'I'm about to tear up' voice as he fanned his face with a hand. "How fast the years go by…"

Darren chuckled and held onto his daughter's hand while he looked her over. "Yeah… But the years have been kinder to her." He released her hands and she placed them on her hips and raised a brow at him. "I mean, we're so old!"

"I knew that was coming." Riley said as she smiled at him. "You guys aren't old. You're just old school. It's cool. Really."

Darren scoffed. "Bullshit."

"Hey!" Chris scolded. "You know I don't like that language around her!"

Darren and Riley looked at each other and sighed heavily. "Dad," Riley started, "I'm twenty-two and I use profanity… I think it's a little too late for worrying about what you say around me."

Darren shook his head as Chris crossed his arms before his chest. "Darling… It seems that daddy Chris is in denial about you being an adult."

"No I'm not." Chris said quickly. "I know she's an adult I just… Don't want to lose my only child."

"Aw…" Riley cooed as she went over and gave him another hug. "And I don't want to lose my dad even though I have two of them."

Darren chuckled and Chris frowned. "Not funny."

Riley giggled. "Daddy Darren thinks so."

Chris mocked Darren's laughter which emitted more laughter from his husband. Then Chris remembered the phone call with Jayden. "Oh! Riley great news! Broadway has a main role position open."

Riley smiled. "Really? I would have thought that all the great roles were taken."

"Nope. She quit just today actually. She's going to finish the season and then if you make it past auditions, which I know you will, you get the part." Chris grinned at her.

Riley chuckled and raised a brow. "Let me guess the role…"

Together they said "Cinderella." Riley squealed and hugged Chris again. "You're the greatest dad ever!"

"Hey!" Darren protested. "Who started you in the music biz? This guy!" He pointed to himself and they all laughed as they welcomed Darren into the hug.

* * *

><p>Well, there's the first chapter. Pretty short for now but they will get longer I promise. Oh and don't worry about the description of the house, it will come in due time. Be patient. Just know the house is AWESOME! Next chapter, Back on Broadway! <strong>Please review!<strong> Much love.


	2. We Never Said Goodbye

Paging chapter 2, paging chapter 2, you are needed for this story. Thank you. Let me just say… I had many different ways to write this chapter. I copied and pasted so many times my computer got the commands mixed up. *Sighs* Either way here's chapter 2 in it's finally, finalized form.

Note: For those who have watched "As The World Turns" (an American soup opera AKA as ATWT), I have used the Luke's real name (and 'Luke' too) in here because he's my favorite character and well… I was stuck for a name. So yeah…

* * *

><p><span>Broadway, "Cinderella" Theater:<span>

It was early morning here in New York's City's Broadway and already actors and actresses were here at work, even when they weren't called for this time, to practice, run lines, and overall be in the place where they feel more at home. Jayden Smith himself felt more at home inside this particular theater more than anywhere else. That's why on this particular day he arrived here at precisely eight o'clock in the morning to talk to the cast that are here and tell them of the auditions for the role of Cinderella. Though he knew in his mind that the role was practically already given to Riley, they still must hold auditions as a formality and so the press doesn't think that they aren't giving out equality for the roles which in a way is exactly what Jayden was _not _doing. It was exactly like all those years ago during the talent show at Rainbow Park where Riley was unknowingly auditioning for her first role as the first ever Young Cinderella. Needless to say the girl rocked her role, probably because of her love for the princess and the arts much like her fathers and with that all other Young Cinderellas were never once able to fill in the shoes. Jayden made his way down the main aisle of the theater, heading straight for the stage when he got bombarded by two of his workers in the production, Luciano Grimaldi (also known as Luke) and Kimberly Love (also known as Kim), his Prince Charming and Cinderella understudy/double (though everyone just says understudy) respectfully. Jayden grunted and rolled his eyes as the two started to bombard him with requests, most of them coming from Kimberly.

"Mr. Smith I just wanted you to know that I will be auditioning for the role of Cinderella and I expect you to choose me for I already know all her lines and everything and I already work well with Luciano and everything would be ready for the show to continue immediately after the summer break. Wouldn't that be great? No need to answer that. I know it would be great. No it _is _great. Can't you just see because I can and—"Jayden tuned her out and nodded at the woman to pretend he was listening. She had been after the role of Cinderella since she first came into the show but the girl just does not have the singing voice of Cinderella. She's a good singer; don't get him wrong, just not Cinderella material. And she certainly fit the description of Cinderella. A five foot eight blonde, blue eyed woman with a lean figure and heart shaped face. The picture of a princess. In fact it was like she was the reincarnation of Cinderella, except for the want-and-take-all personality and the singing voice.

Apparently Kim had stopped talking because Luke's voice came in through his other ear. "I agree with her Mr. Smith. Plus the addition of a new actress would through off everyone because who knows what kind of background or skill this girl will have." Now Luke was a bit more like the character he played. He was some-what quiet, never speaking out when it wasn't his turn but still he expresses his opinions in a near Kimberly way but with less bitch-y appeal. He also looked a lot like Prince Charming with thick black hair, rounded face, brown eyes and a height of six foot one and a performer's body with muscle coming out in all the right places.

"Exactly Mr. Smith!" Kim yelled in his other ear and Jayden once again tuned her out, quietly blessing God in his mind as he reached the stage and then interrupted her little me rant to call the others to the stage.

"Everyone? Everyone I need you to come out to the stage please." Jayden yelled and clapped his hands. He hoped that Kim would stay quiet as the others appeared but no, that would be unlike her.

"As I was saying Mr. Smith, I'm perfect for the role! There's no need for auditions. Just pull some blonde skank off the acting circuit to fill in my old position and we'll be done and through."

"Oh my God…" Jayden groaned. "Kill me now…" Thankfully everyone was already there and Jayden started his announcement, once again cutting off Kim. "Thank you guys for coming out here quickly for this announcement." _And to save me from Kimberly's me rant. _"I just wanted to remind you that today are the auditions for Cinderella. Of course Mimi won't be here all day until show time so she won't be helping up pick a Cinderella and since Tracy is busy I called in Alexander and Erin to help me pick a new Cinderella." Mimi of course was their current Cinderella who is quitting Broadway to be a mom, totally unnecessary but whatever, Tracy Lincoln (maiden name Akana, married in 2029) being Broadway's head in talent and training, mostly known as singing and dancing, Alexander Harris being in charge of all the tours Broadway does and Erin Taylor being in charge of all the special effects who works closely with Tracy in setting up the performances. "Oh and I'll need you guys to spread the word to the others when they arrive for their rehearsals." He quickly added.

"Oh yay! I'm so excited!" Jody Holloway, their Anastasia, clapped. She was a god five foot five, fiery red mid-back length hair, though if you ask her she rather have her hair bobbed, with a round face and brown eyes. "Not being rude to Mimi or whatever, but her hormones were seriously getting on my nerves."

"You say it sister." Victoria Burgess, their Drizella, and practically Jody's real sister (Victoria's younger brother is going to be marrying Jody's older sister in about a year's time). She had shoulder length hair, grey eyes, and a heart shaped face and coming in at nearly six feet by just two inches. The smiled on her face slowly slipped to a smirk and she raised a pale finger up at Jayden. "So… Is it true?"

"Is what true Victoria?" Jayden asked, half knowing to what she is referring to.

"Come on you know!" Victoria edged. Jayden blinked at her. He wasn't going to say anything until she said it first. "Riley Jayden, Riley's coming back isn't she?" The others started to murmur to themselves about Riley while Kim rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before her chest and Luke just stood there waiting for a reply.

Jayden resisted the urge to smile. Of course they heard the rumor. For you see, Riley, Jody and Victoria were all the original young versions of the family, Jody being the same age as Riley and Victoria being older by at least three years. As children they always played and practiced together. Jayden had said to himself before that if anyone were to figure out that she was coming back it would be those two. "Yes, she's coming back."

Jody and Victoria turned to each other, took each other's hand and started to squeal and jump up in down in a circle. "She's coming back! Riley's coming back!"

Benny Siers, the piano player in the orchestra who always came early to help the actors rehearse in the mornings and afternoons, clapped vigorously. "Riley's coming back? Oh that girl was a laugh!"

Kim scoffed. "Come on guys. She's coming back but who knows if she'll get the role?"

"Oh she'll the role." Benny, Jody and Victoria said at the same time.

"You seem so confident in her." Kim said as she rolled her eyes. "But I know for a fact that Riley Colfer-Criss has AS and there's no way she'll be able to perform on stage."

Victoria guffawed. "Have you seen her perform on stage when she's on her tours? The girl still has it and she _will _come away with the role of Cinderella."

"Yeah!" Jody said. "She played as the first Young Cinderella and she will resume her role as Cinderella."

Benny chuckled and nodded. "So you can kiss the role goodbye Kimberly."

"We'll see about that." Kim said as she turned on her heals and proceeded towards the exit. "I'll be back during the auditions."

"Do us a favor and don't come back." Benny bit out causing laughter from those on stage.

Luke shook his head. "Guys just ignore her. You know that's how she is."

Jody rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever. We still hate the chick."

Jayden clapped his hands together. "Okay then. Get back to rehearsals, all of you." The crowd on stage started to evaporate. "Oh and you three," Benny, Jody and Victoria stopped and looked back at Jayden, "Luciano is right. Play nice."

"Yes Mr. Smith." The three said as they turned and disappeared. Jayden sighed and ran a hand through his nearly bald head before he made his way out of the theater to go make his other rounds on Broadway.

Alex & Erin's apartment:

Alex awoke to Erin slapping him softly on the face. "Alex, wake up. It's ten already." Alex groaned. He was still tired from their late night trip to Coney Island, which worked wonders by the way. _Thank you Chris. _Alex turned onto his back and made sure the sheets were covering his still naked body. He finally got a good look at Erin when he stood to retrieve a cup of coffee he had prepared him. Alex raised a brow. Unlike his usual "On To Broadway" look, Erin wore skinny jeans, a button up print shirt and his blonde mop hair was wet and sticking to his face. He actually looked like he did when they were kids, before he came out as gay. Erin sat on the edge of the bed and handed Alex his coffee which Alex took and placed it on the nightstand beside him. Erin gave him a puzzled look which Alex shot back one of his own.

"What the hell Erin?"

"What?" Erin asked almost defensively.

"What—Why are you wearing that?"

Erin looked down at himself in confusion and then he shrugged. "I don't know. I think I got tired of buying expensive designer clothes and stuff…" He answered still looking down at himself.

"'And stuff'?" Alex asked. He reached forward and moved Erin's head up so he can look at him straight on. "There's more isn't there?" Erin only shrugged. Alex sighed and etched closer to Erin. "Erin, tell me, what they tell you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Erin. The people at the amusement park. What did they say?"

Erin stared at Alex and sighed, tearing his eyes away from Alex's. "What was a fag like me doing going on the rollercoaster and someone watch the lady, he might hit you with his purse if he hears us."

Alex's other hand tightened, he threw his legs over the side and released Erin's face to reach for his boxers. "Don't listen to them Erin. They're just bastards." He roughly put on his boxers.

"But Alex… I always hear it. You don't cause you don't show it off I do and… And I'm tired of hearing it."

"No." Alex said strongly as he turned back to Erin. "You're brave enough to show it off, I'm not. I'm still in the closet even after dating you for six years."

"We've been off and on." Erin reminded him. One time they were off for a whole eighteen months.

Alex ignored it. "God Erin. Don't do this to yourself. I didn't even think you owned clothing like this."

"Freshly bought."

"Then you can return it." Alex stood and reached for his coffee, quickly drinking it down and then setting the empty mug back down.

"No Alex." Erin said tearfully as he stood and took Alex's hands, pleadingly looking into his brown eyes. "Please don't… Don't make me go back to that. I've had enough." Alex stared into Erin's soft and sad amber eyes as Erin continued. "Y-You remember that one time when… When you came over after our break and you found me b-bleeding out in the bathroom? I'm… I'm close to that again Alex and I… I don't…" Erin sighed brokenly and leaned into Alex while Alex pulled his hands out of Erin's to wrap them around the shorter man. "I don't…" Erin whimpered out and Alex shushed him, rubbing his back.

"It's okay Erin. I won't make you. I'm sorry. I don't want that either." Alex cooed into Erin's shoulder. Erin sniffed and brought his hands into the base of Alex's red hair where he started to rub his hands through his short, messy hair while he cried onto Alex's shoulder. Alex, wanting to bring Erin's mind off the subject at hand said "Hey… Remember when we ran into each other again when I applied to be on the Broadway board all those years ago?" Erin chuckled softly and nodded but he didn't say anything else. "I couldn't really recognize you but you recognized me and you came up to me and gave me a big hug saying 'Hey Alex! It has been years!' and I was like 'Who the fucking hell are you?'"

Erin pulled away softly, nodding as he did so. "So I had to tell you it was JD Taylor."

"And I'm sure my face went through many different expressions. Confusion, realization, shock, back to confusion."

Erin giggled. "Then back to shock and then just drop dead blankness when I told you I changed my name to Erin."

Alex laughed, shaking his head. "God… That was great."

Erin giggled again and went back to give Alex a hug. They stayed there, hugging each other until Erin spoke again. "And then when Chris had his accident and you came to visit him while I was there with Tommy you told me you loved me." Tommy being Erin's ex-boyfriend. Tommy works as a dancer in Cats but not just any dancer, Rum Tum Tugger.

Alex scoffed. "It was awkward since I was his boss."

Erin shook his head. "Then we went on our first date at the VLADA Lounge (AN: Actual gay bar in New York City) and you asked for Lucky by Jason Mraz to play…"

"And it became our song." Alex finished. They both sighed and pulled away. "Yeah… That was a great date."

Erin smiled and went up to place his lips on Alex's. Once he pulled away Alex was already leaning in to get another kiss but Erin placed his hands on his chest and pushed him away, pulling himself out of his embrace while he was at it. "No, no sir. We have to get to work and pick the new Cinderella, if we even have to pick." Erin winked and took Alex's empty mug and walked out of the room in their single room apart, the room closing behind him. Alex sighed and went into the shower without another word.

Broadway, "Cinderella" Theater, auditions:

"Thanks. Next." Jayden said as he ushered away another applicant.

"Jesus Jayden." Alex said as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Does anyone in this town have anywhere near Cinderella's voice?"

"Obviously not." Jayden said as Kim came onto the stage.

Kim chuckled. "Where's Miss Riley now Mr. Smith?" Jayden ignored her. "I'll get the role Mr. Smith. Don't you worry." Then she started to sing A Dream is a Wish Your Heart makes and really the three of them tuned her out.

Erin sighed. "When is she going to finally take in the fact that she will _never _get the role? She is good for maybe Wicked or the Lion King as Nala, but not as Cinderella." He whispered to the others.

"She's thick headed and that will ruin her." Jayden said simply. "But one day she'll finally realize it and move on."

"_A dream that you wish will come true!" _Kim finished with a little curtsy. "So shall I start going over my lines?"

"No." Jayden said quickly as he stood followed by Alex and Erin. "Auditions don't close off until one, we still have an hour."

"Do you really expect Riley to come in and rescue the day or something?" Kim asked with annoyance.

"Yes." Jayden said merely. Alex and Erin chuckled at Kim's gaped expression as they went towards the back hand in hand. Jayden rolled his eyes at the two and started to make his way towards the office in the back in which all of the managers and board members share. Now don't expect the office to be big. It's actually quite tiny. Only a desk with a computer, a filing cabinet in the back corner and only one seat before the desk. Needless to say the office isn't meant to be filled with complaining people. It was just for a getaway for anyone.

Kim slammed her foot down and called Luciano's name. He came up with sigh. "What?" He asked as he reached her.

"Follow Mr. Smith and convince him that I am perfect for Cinderella."

Luke scratched at his neck. "I don't think that will help at all Kim."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Just go." Her voice softened and she smiled sweetly as she placed a hand on his arm. "For me? Please? He won't listen to me no more."

It was Luke's turn to roll his eyes as he silently walked off stage and followed Jayden to the office. Kim smiled at her success and too walked off the stage in the opposite direction. "Mr. Smith sir?" He asked when he came to the open doorway.

Jayden turned his head and looked at Luke. "Why hello Luke. Let me guess…"

"Yeah. Is there any way she can get the role?"

Jayden sighed. "No Luke."

"So then you're sure Riley can handle it? I mean I see her performances and I really think she has a chance but AS gets worse in time and well… It has been over a decade since she really last performed on Broadway."

"Yes I know but she has medication Luciano. She's fine." Luciano sighed and rolled his head to crack the bones there and to relax his muscles. Kim won't let him rest until he finally gets through to Jayden which translates to he can't leave anytime soon.

Meanwhile:

Chris and Darren walked through the doors into the theater. "Wow." Darren cooed as he walked in. "I haven't been here in years."

"Neither has Riley." Chris added. "This will be a rebirth for her I can feel it. Right Riley?" When he didn't get a response he and Darren stopped. "Riley?" They turned simultaneously as saw Riley still standing by the doors, looking at the theater. Then suddenly she just busted out into song.

_I don't know why I'm frightened  
>I know my way around here<em>

Chris and Darren looked at each other and smiled at her song selection. They then looked back at her as she made her way towards them and stopped just between them. She snaked her arms through theirs and looked at them while she sung.

_The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here  
>Yes, a world to rediscover<br>But I'm not in any hurry  
>And I need a moment<em>

She then pulled away from them and started walking slowly down the steps, her dads following behind her.

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways  
>The atmosphere as thrilling here as always<em>

She reached the stage and placed her hands on the stage and then slowly and then started to walk towards the backstage doors, her hand never lifting off the stage, the presence of her dads disappearing as they stayed behind.

_Feel the early morning madness  
>Feel the magic in the making<br>Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

She was walking backstage now, memories as her as a child playing with Jody and Victoria and speak of the devils, there they stood leaning on a wall running lines. They saw her and gave her a big hug while Riley never stopped singing. They showed their slowness as they finally realized she was singing and left her to continue the song in peace.

_I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you  
>I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you<br>Missed the fairy tale adventure  
>In this ever spinning playground<br>We were young together_

While she sung she expressed her feelings through her song and facial expressions. She soon left her old friends and continued on, Jody and Victoria following her as she continued on.

_I'm coming out of make-up  
>The lights already burning<br>Not long until the cameras will start turning  
>And the early morning madness<br>And the magic in the making  
>Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye<em>

She walked past the makeup room where some of the other actors and actresses where applying some makeup and just talking. They heard her singing as she peaked in and waved to them. They stood and followed her behind Jody and Victoria as she sung her way past the office. Jayden and Luke looked out when she walked by, Jayden smiling widely as the crowd walked by, Luke frozen in a state of shock. Jayden moved out of the office without a word, snapping Luke to reality as he followed Jayden and the crowd to the stage where Riley now was walking onto.

_I don't want to be alone  
>That's all in the past<em>

The lighting guys up on the gangway noticed her walking onto the stage, and they recognized her instantly. They snapped on one of the lights and pointed them on her while she reached front and center. She realized the light, turned and looked up to wave and smile her appreciation at them. Then she turned around and belted out the next lines, thrusting her arms out slightly to the music.

_This world's waited long enough  
>I've come home at last!<em>

Benny immediately started to play his piano at that point as the cast appeared on the stage, and her dads watching just in front of the stage. And even Kimberly, shocked by hearing Riley's voice, came out onto the stage next to Jayden (Luke on his other side) as the three stood right before the rest of the cast.

_And this time will be bigger  
>And brighter than we knew it<br>So watch me fly, we all know I can do it_

Riley went back to the others and started to shake hands, and dance with them randomly.

_Could I stop my hand from shaking?  
>Has there ever been a moment<br>With so much to live for?_

She stopped, finding herself before the others once more. She continued smiling as she started to sing once more and back away towards them back to center stage.

_The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways  
>So much to say not just today but always<br>We'll have early morning madness  
>We'll have magic in the making<br>Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye_

She turned and looked out into the imaginary audience she pictured in her head, her dads sitting right before them (because in reality they really have taken their seats) and belted out the final notes, mimicking Kurt from season two as she raised one arm up, palm open.

_Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye  
>We taught the world new ways to dream!<em>

The cheering came from behind her but mostly she heard Erin's voice as he and Alex came running onto the stage. "Riley hon that was amazing!"

"Yes." Alex agreed calmly. "We were making out in the storage room when we heard. Your voice is unmistakable."

Riley giggled. "A little too much information but I love you guys."

Benny was up next as he climbed onto his piano. "How was the accompaniment Riley?"

"It was great Benny, even though it was late." She winked at him and Benny laughed.

"Well next time warn me a little."

"Yeah!" Victoria said, Riley whipping around to face her. "I mean if I had known you were going to come in singing I would have a number prepared for you!"

Riley shook her head and was about to say that it wasn't necessary when Jody spoke up. "I told you we should have had something prepared but no… You didn't think it was necessary." The two battled it out until Jayden interrupted them.

"Riley that was superb!"

Riley turned to face him, a huge smile forming across her face. "Jayden!" With that everyone gasped for no one never mentioned him by his first name except if he told you otherwise. But Riley ran across the stage and gave Jayden a big hug. "Oh Jayden it has been years!"

"Yes it has Riley!" With a sigh Jayden turned her around to face the others. "Now this is the Cinderella voice I was dying for guys!" Looking back at Riley he said "You've got the role!"

"What?" Kimberly yelled but was easily ignored by all except by Luke who was standing next to her and had his eardrum pop.

"Thanks Jayden but…" Riley paused. "I didn't audition. That was just me having a moment."

"Riley darling," Jayden started, "you were always meant for the role of Cinderella. Even if you insist on an actual audition you'll still get the part so save your voice."

Riley shrugged. "Okay. Whatever you say Jayden."

"Great." Jayden said. He turned to Chris and Darren who by now stood and had their little celebration. "Hey Chris. I have matters of Broadway to discuss with you. Make-out Males, you guys come along and don't you dare think about sneaking out to that supply closet again." Jayden made his way off the stage and with a groan Alex and Erin made their own way out and joined up with Chris and Darren at the bottom. "Now I'm sorry Darren, you'll have to stay here."

"Nah that's alright." Darren said. "I'll just stick with Riley for a bit." Jayden nodded and moved towards the back of the theater while Erin and Alex followed. "Now don't go talking about me." Darren playfully warned Chris.

"Wouldn't think about it." They shared a quick kiss before they went their separate ways, Darren trying to find a way up to the stage.

Meanwhile on stage Kim was raging while Riley and the others talked and laughed on stage. "I can't believe I lost my role!"

"You never really had it in the first place." Luke stated.

Kim shot him a look. "I'm the understudy! I am meant to be promoted!" Luke sighed and looked up at the ceiling in a total un-shock at her reaction. "But I've got a plan… Sort of." Kim said. Without another word she grabbed Luke's wrist and led him towards the group which had gotten smaller instantly because of people leaving (mainly because the others didn't know Riley as well and had work to do elsewhere) and were down to only Darren (he just joined them) Victoria, Jody, and Benny on stage. "Why hello!" Kim said in a fake, overly excited voice.

"Here we go…" Jody said softly as Kim and Luke joined them.

"Hello! I'm Kimberly Love, you're understudy and double, but you can call me Kim!" She extended her arm straight out and Riley shook her hand.

"Hey. I'm—"

"Oh I know who you are." Kim stated. _Yeah Miss Role-Stealing wannabe star. _"Riley Marie Colfer-Criss our new Cinderella and musical artist renowned everywhere!" Kim paused and sighed dramatically in fake appreciation. "Oh! This is Luciano Grimaldi, he plays as Prince Charming!"

Riley looked at Luke and smiled softly extending her hand out. Luke took it and breathed in. He felt an insta-connection to her. "Hi." He merely said.

"Pleasure to meet you Luciano." She said releasing his hand. He pulled back his hand and wondered if she too felt the connection.

"I hope we can be best friends!" Kim continued, snapping Riley's eyes to her. "Since you know, we play the same role. Oh! Come and hang out with us!" Kim reached forward and took her wrist.

The others (minus Darren) started to react to Kim but Riley was already one step ahead of them. She pulled her hand away and backed away from Kim. "I'm sorry Kimberly but I'd rather hang out with my _real _friends and not _fake _ones like you."

Her friends cheered as Rile started to turn away. Jody and Victoria both yelled out "Oh! Burned!"

Riley smiled sweetly at Kim to add more insult to injury and quickly glanced at Luke. "Ciao." With that she completely turned away and walked away with her dad and her friends leaving a stunned Kim and an impressed Luke.

Benny gave Riley a quick hug and said "Good job girlie!"

Kim growled and stomped her foot at her failed effort and marched off the stage in a rage. Luke snickered at her and watched as the small group disappeared backstage. Luke smirked after Riley and turned and walked off the stage himself.

* * *

><p>See, I told you a long chapter was coming up (well I didn't mention it directly but yeah). A whole 11 pages in word, no joke! Either way looks like Riley has an enemy and is that a possible love? Well yeah it seems obvious doesn't it? And for those following AlexErin, I told you that you'd have more of that action! *Shrugs then sighs* **Please review! Reviews equals faster update! Reviews are love!** Until next time.

Oh and if you really don't know the song that Riley sang, it's As If We Never Said Goodbye sung by Kurt Hummel/Chris Colfer in season 2 episode 18.


	3. Backstage Conversations

Makeup Room, "Cinderella" Theater: 

"I can't believe that girl."

"Kim, for God's sake, let it go."

"No Luciano. That role is mine!"

"No it isn't. It's Riley's."

Kim scoffed and shook her head as she turned away from him. "I can't believe my own boyfriend isn't on my side."

Luke rolled his eyes at the statement. "Come on Kimberly. She's a great singer, performer and a great actress. You should be excited that a girl like Riley is coming into the show. Maybe with her in the show we'll—"

"Ugh…" Kim groaned, cutting him off and throwing herself onto her chair. "There must be something. Some weakness that she has." Luke sighed and stayed quiet as he watched Kim try to work out a plan. After some time she groaned once more. "I just can't stop thinking about yesterday! How could she know…?" Kim shook her head. "They must have told her some false things about me." Kim turned to look at Luke and he shrugged, not wanting to let her know what he truly thinks about her. "She's too smart…" Kim gasped and a grin was etched upon her face. "She's too smart! She must be lying about her AS for publicity?"

Luke nearly choked on his own saliva and stared wide eyed at Kim. "What? You're really going to accuse her of not having AS?"

"Well, you can't be smart and have AS at the same time now can you?"

"T-that's not true Kimberly! Just because someone has AS does not mean that they're—"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"No Kimberly!" Luke said as he marched towards her. "She has Asperger's alright? You can see it in her eyes." Kim raised a brow at him. "And the way she acts." He quickly added. "She's still has that child-like glow in her eyes, you can see it when she moves and when she smiles…"

Kim stood and urged Luke to continue. "Oh go on Luciano. Go on describing her." Luke clamped his mouth shut. Kim chuckled and patted his cheek. "Why Luke, if I didn't know better I'd say you knew her as a child." Kim stared into his eyes and he stared back, not wavering one bit. She then sighed and backed away slightly. "So tell me, what do you know that I don't?"

"… She has medication for her Asperger's."

"Ah…" Kim drawled out slowly as she turned away from him and looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror. "Medication huh? That's why she doesn't show it that much." In one fluid movement she whipped around on her heals and clapped her hands together. "That's her weakness."

"What are you going on about?"

"Her Asperger's Syndrome Luke." Kim said thickly. "She's embarrassed by her little disability and thus takes pills for it."

"I hardly doubt that's why—"

"Or at the very least she takes them to make her perform well. You know people with AS are as illiterate as a baboon on meth."

Luke sighed heavily and shook his head at her. "Kim, you're seriously going to do this? This is unnecessary."

Ignoring him Kim continued. "Now I have a foolproof plan! Luke, I want you to befriend her, use your charms and get her to trust you completely."

"Kim…"

"And then once you have her trust then—"

"Kim no!" Luke screeched stopping Kim completely. "I'm not like you Kimberly. I'm not a cold hard bitch like you." Kim raised a brow again. "I'm not going to sabotage a girl who could very well be the best thing for this show since, well, since she was here! I'm not going to ruin it for the fans, for the others as well as myself. Whatever you're planning you do it yourself. I will not take any part in it."

Kim smirked and made her way slowly to Luke. "Why Luke, I've never seen you so pissed. Usually you're so cool and serene." Kim wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and pressed her body close to his. "It's kind of hot actually." Luke shook his head at Kim but made no move to push her away. With that Kim stood on her toes and pressed her lips roughly on Luke's. Luke placed his hands on her waist and held her there to him. Kim's tongue took the imitative and roughly pushed itself into Luke's mouth while his own tongue fought with her for dominance of his own mouth.

Suddenly from the door came a loud "Ew!" Luke and Kim broke apart and looked at the door. Riley, Jody and Victoria stood just outside the door, peering into the makeup room with faces of disgust on their face.

"Ew…" Riley chuckled out. "Straight kissing…" Jody and Victoria broke out laughing while Riley continued. "You're right girls… Living with gay dads and watching them make-out does make straight kissing seem disgusting."

Victoria regained herself momentarily. "Kissy, kissy, kissy!" She broke out laughing again.

Jody gasped for air. "God no! I think I might throw up!" The trio laughed and stared at the two.

A blushing Luke pulled himself away from Kim while she groaned in disgust. "Don't you little pests have something more interesting to do?"

"Nope." The three answered together while they laughed.

"We were catching up on all the years we missed." Jody said.

"Yep!" Victoria said brightly. "Currently we're nineteen years old, just before Riley left on her tour of Europe."

"Yeah! Hanging out her wonderful home!"

Kim scoffed. "What childish…" She groaned. "Just get out of my sights."

Riley saluted her. "Yes ma'am!" The trio giggled and disappeared, laughing hysterically while they went down the corridors.

"I cannot believe they are so childish. Well… Riley I believe." Kim looked at Luke who had turned away from her when the three performers left. "Luke?" Luke breathed out and turned to face Kim. "What the hell is up with you?"

"Nothing." Luke replied quickly as he made his escape and left the makeup room, luckily, Kim didn't follow him.

Riley, Jody, and Victoria:

"Did you see the look on her face?" Victoria squealed. "It was delicious."

Jody did a little happy dance as they walked, waving her arms around widely. "That was so much fun! But I feel bad for Luke. He got so embarrassed. Poor kid."

Riley chuckled. "I didn't even know those two were dating."

"Yeah…" Jody said. "They're complete opposites which I guess makes them perfect for each other."

"Kind of like Alex and Erin." Riley compared.

Victoria nodded in agreement. "Yep. But those two were best friends when they were just kids, it kind of makes sense that the two budding best friends gays would fall in love."

"But still, they are so cute together! Despite all the fights the breakups the—"

Suddenly Riley's phone rung loudly and she dug into her pocket and retrieved the phone. "Oh… It's Steven."

"Steven?" The girls beside her asked, getting smiley and wide eyed. "Steven Monteith from Glee Too?"

Riley giggled and nodded. "Yes, that Steven." The girls squealed and Riley rolled her eyes. Steven, son of Cory and Lea, was forced into Glee Too when it called for the real children of the first Gleeks (that is if they had kids) before casting for other potential Glee Too cast (he eventually fell in love with being in Glee Too despite being forced into it). Steven, being just four years older than Riley was immediately called to play the role of Finn's and Lea's son Gregory, a Broadway influenced jock (thanks to Rachel and his uncle Kurt) who had a dream to perform on Broadway like his mom and uncle or be in movies while Riley played his cousin, also Broadway influenced but wanted nothing to do with performing (a total role reversal of the two's actual personalities) and actually wanted to go into becoming the first female president of the United States (which sadly, is still yet to happen even in 2037). She answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Hey Steve-o."

Before he could speak Jody and Victoria screeched into the phone. "Steven Monteith we love you!"

"Whoa… Riley… What the hell?"

Riley giggled. "Sorry Steve-o buddy. My best friends Jody and Victoria and major fans and well…"

"When they found out I was calling they just erupted."

"Yep."

"Oh my God Steven!" Victoria said as she pried the phone out of Riley's hand. "You are so hot, so cute, and are super amazing!"

Jody pried the phone from her and yelled "I love you! Marry me please!"

Riley pulled the phone away as Steven laughed. That was like the millionth proposal he had in the past year and quite frankly he was enjoying the attention. "Sorry Steven."

"Nah it's alright. You know I love it." Riley rolled her eyes as she pictured Steven grinning, running a hand over his shaved head for you see Steven is in the military and he enjoys it, despite the sometimes playful, sometimes intentional "queer leers" he receives from the others because he stared in Glee Too. "Either way I called to congratulate you. I just found out from mum that you got back on Broadway and you're going to play Cinderella. What a role Riley."

"Thanks Steven and are you in England right now?"

"Yes why?"

"You let the accent slip out."

"Oh crickey!"

Riley giggled. "That's Australian mate."

"…Shite."

"Irish Steven… Irish."

"… Allah damn it."

"Okay enough of the accents and phrases okay?"

"Hm… Troublesome to you, I am being."

Riley slapped herself in the forehead of his impersonation of Yoda while the girls giggled at his comedy. "Thanks Steven for congratulating me. Goodbye."

"Bye we are saying, leaving I am not."

"'Bye Steven." Riley said as she pulled the phone away from her and towards her friends. "Say goodbye to Steven girls."

"'Bye Steven!" The girls said simultaneously and indulgently.

"Bye ladies." Steven replied back before Riley ended the call and pocketed her phone.

"I can't believe we just talked to Steven Monteith!" Jody squealed.

"I know!" Victoria squealed back.

Riley just shrugged. "It's just Steven. He's no big deal." As if the universe just wanted surprise after surprise to come, Mimi Valentine (their current Cinderella), just walked backstage, her eyes landing on the three girls. She smiled to them as they smiled to her. Riley breathed in. This is the woman playing Cinderella, and true she will soon play her beloved princess from childhood, for the time being, she is meeting Cinderella. "Mrs. Valentine!" Riley exclaimed as she walked towards Mimi, Victoria and Jody behind her. "Hello Mrs. Valentine."

"Why hello Riley." Mimi, six years older and half a head shorter than Riley with blonde hair, brown eyes and a great skin completion with not to mention the four month baby bump starting to show, winked at Riley. "When I heard that Miss Riley Colfer-Criss was coming back into the show and taking over my spot I was just ecstatic!" Mimi placed her hands on Riley's arms and gave the girl a soft shake. "I know you'd do wonderfully dear. I hardly think you need even to practice."

"Thank you Mrs. Valentine."

"Oh please Riley, call me Mimi. We're all friends here." Mimi let her hands fall and looked behind Riley. "Hello girls."

"Hi Mimi."

"So, what brings you here?" Victoria asked.

"I felt so bored at home and even though Mr. Smith ordered me to stay home and rest I just couldn't stay away. Besides, my last show is this Friday which means only two more days left to hang around backstage."

"You'll be missed Mimi when you leave." Jody said.

Mimi scoffed loudly. "The hell you will. With Riley here? The moment I leave you guys will have a party with the new Mrs. Cinderella."

"Of course not!" The three girls answered at once.

"In fact," Jody said, "we were actually planning a sort of 'bon voyage' party for you."

Mimi clapped her hands together in excitement. "That sounds like fun. We should mix it in with Riley's welcome party while we're at it."

"Yeah!" Jody and Victoria said together while Riley shook her head.

"There's no need really. Just being able to be Cinderella is all the welcome I need. Besides, I don't want to impose on your goodbye party."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Oh please Miss Riley, please impose!" Together with Jody and Victoria the three urged Riley to impose on the party which Riley agreed to after some poking. "Great! Then you two are in charge of planning and keep it a secret from the both of us." Mimi said pointing at Tremaine sisters.

Chris and Darren:

"Alright, so with Riley going back into Broadway we'll have to indubitably throw a party for her." Darren said as he internet surfed on his laptop.

Chris looked up from his own laptop to stare at Darren. "Did you just say 'indubitably'?"

Darren looked up to meet Chris' gaze. "Yes. Why?"

Chris shook his head and sighed. "You just watched Mary Poppins didn't you?"

"… Yes?"

Chris groaned in anger and closed in laptop. "Why didn't you call me?"

"You were at work!"

"And you couldn't wait for me? Damn you Darren Criss. Damn you." Chris stood and made his way towards the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Darren said quickly as he stood and followed Chris. "We'll watch it now."

"No because I don't want you to be bored watching it since, hell, you've watched one of my favorite Disney movies without me."

Darren stopped. "I thought your favorite Disney movie was The Little Mermaid."

Chris turned on the stairs and glared down at Darren. "Yes I like it but no, Darren, that's _your _favorite movie." Chris turned once more and continued up the stairs.

"Ah that's right." Darren resumed after Chris. "I don't care if we watch it again. I'll pop it in and we'll cuddle and—"

"Nope. Don't want it, don't feel like it."

"Then we'll watch The Little Mermaid! You said you liked it!"

"No!" By now they made it to the second floor and Chris was on a beeline to their bedroom.

"Okay… Then Beauty and the Beast? No? Uh… 101 Dalmatians? Tangled? Sleeping Beauty? Princess and the Frog? Cinderella! Cinderella Two? Cinderella Three?" Just as Chris was about to slam the door of their bedroom on him Darren yelled out "Annie!"

Chris froze and slowly opened the door, just a bit so that he can see Darren through the slot. "Which version?"

"The not-Disney version."

"… Yeah okay." Chris opened the door again. "But you're getting the movie from the basement."

"Okay!" Darren said excitedly. He quickly turned and charged towards the elevator and riding it down to the basement/entertainment room/gym. The doors opened and Darren momentarily looked at the basement in awe. It was probably his favorite place in the whole house. The basement itself was the largest room, which is a big in area as the ground floor above him. Immediately before the elevator/stairs was the gym with all the weights and machines, beside that was a kitchen/bar area with the essentials, fridge, microwave and sink with a small pantry off to the side filled with mostly junk food. In front of the kitchen was an open area with a four person table with chairs while the rest was usually used for parties and dancing and such with a small stage built on the far wall where karaoke and reenactments of Broadways and Glee/Glee Too performances are given. Then at the very end of the basement was their own theater with the home theater chairs/ stereo system and where all of their movies were arranged in an easy to find order, all painstakingly ordered by alphabet and genre (except the Disney movies, those had their own special spot and were only alphabetized). Darren made his way over and quickly located Annie from their over five thousand count movies and quickly went back upstairs using the elevator. Chris had left the door opened and Darren walked it, DVD (they had the original VHS version but all those they decided to pack up when they got the DVD versions because they're rare) and smiled fondly at Chris who had somehow fallen asleep on the bed while waiting for Darren. Darren shook his head at him. He's been working too hard lately, so has Darren but he's learned to calm down, sadly Chris really hasn't. Darren popped in the movie and climbed into bed with Chris, dragging the covers over the both of them.

Chris came awake at Darren's touch and he looked at him with tired eyes. "Darren…"

"Shh baby." Darren wrapped an arm around Chris' shoulders and pulled him closer to his torso. "If you want you can sleep."

"While you watch yet another of my favorite movies without me? Darren you're as asshole." Chris seemed to have regained his energy with that and stared at the screen while Darren played the movie using the controller.

Darren chuckled at Chris and he placed a kiss on top of his head. "Okay… But you'll fall asleep I can assure you."

"I won't." Chris said affirmatively.

"Yes you will. Just before the song Sandy."

"Nu-huh."

"Uh-huh." And sure enough Chris was out of it just as Maybe was finished up. Darren smiled at Chris as he slept and kissed his head once more as he turned off the movie and decided he too was feeling a bit sleepy.

* * *

><p>Well I can say that <em>I<em> am sleepy. I'm going to eat and then sleep. **Please review!**

Next chapter: The 'bon voyage'/'welcome party' but there's a problem…


	4. A Plan In Motion

Friday night, "Cinderella" theater:

The stage was decorated for the party with one long rectangle table holding all the snacks, food and drinks while other smaller, round tables were spread across the stage but currently everyone was congregated at the center of the stage, raising their glasses in honor of Mimi. "Cheers!" The whole cast of the show yelled as they clanked their wine glasses together, all except for Nelly the Young Cinderella who was one, too short, and two, actually held a cup of apple juice and Mimi who can't drink when she pregnant so she has a glass of juice.

"I can't believe I'm actually leaving." Mimi said after she drunk the apple juice.

"Is it finally sinking in?" Chris asked as he smiled at the woman.

"Yes! Oh my God!" The group chuckled. "I mean I want to leave for the kid and future kids but… Damn!"

Kim left the group to refill her glass and came back to the group, raising the glass in the air once more. "Now let's toast to Riley for coming in, but wait, she isn't here… What a shame." With that Kim downed the wine while she received looks and glares from the other.

Darren took the inactive. "She's just running late."

"Oh I know." Kim said smugly. "It must be just killing her on the inside to be so late."

"She's only fifteen minutes late." Chris said. "She only starts to freak out when it's an hour."

Kim raised a brow. "Well then let's hope she's not late for a whole hour."

"Thanks for your concern Kimmy." Riley's voice came from behind. Kim spun around and saw Riley walking down the middle aisle with a bag in her hand and a smile on her face.

Kim looked at her appearance and scoffed. "Pretty casual for something like this huh Riley?"

Riley looked down at herself as she reached the stage. She was wearing jean skinny pants and a ruffled v-neck shirt with black boots. "I don't think so. I mean, we're all friends here." Riley smiled as she grabbed a glass and poured herself some wine. "Oh Mimi," she said when she took a sip of her wine; suddenly remember the bag in her hands, "I've got you something. Happy travels…"

"What? Riley darling…" Mimi gasped. She specifically asked for no one to buy her things and yet everyone had, even Kim. Nether-the-less Mimi accepted the bag, handing her empty glass to Riley in a trade. Digging through the bag her fingers hit the present and she started to chuckle to herself, instantaneously recognizing the package. Pulling it out she said "Diapers…. Riley you are a saint."

"Not just any diapers. Cinderella jean diapers so your baby girl can be fly and stylish."

Mimi laughed then and gave Riley a hug thanking her repeatedly. "Oh my God, everyone else got me gift cards to restaurants and stores and I even got a bottle of wine for after I finish breast feeding but you Riley just gave me the best one yet!"

Riley chuckled and raised her wine glass to her lips. Chris smiled and walked over to his daughter, flinging his arm around her shoulders. "That's my girl. Always thinking outside the box and getting a pregnant woman some diapers, why didn't I think of that?"

Riley rolled her eyes at that and handed Mimi back her glass when she placed the diapers back into the bag and placed it on the floor by her feet. Victoria sighed. "Damn… I knew I should have gotten diapers instead of a stupid wine bottle." The group chuckled at that and continued to talk for a bit more before the toast.

"Now," Amanda Smith said raising her glass that was actually empty, "let's give a big welcome toast to Riley!"

"Cheers!" The room erupted again before a catastrophe of glasses clinking was sounded.

Jayden looked at his wife as she took a sip from her glass that was empty. "Are you drunk dear? Already?"

"What?" Amanda asked loudly.

Chris laughed and pointed at Amanda and sung "Amanda can't hold her wine! Amanda can't hold her wine!"

Darren rolled his eyes. "And he tells me _I'm _childish."

Jayden smiled and finished drinking his glass and setting it down on a nearby table. "Come on Amanda," Jayden said taking his wife by the shoulders, "let's go home."

"But… But I'm not, not d-done drinking…" Amanda slurred.

"Oh you are. Trust me dear." Jayden said goodbye to the others, emitting groans as the others waved a bid them goodbye as the two made their way out of the theater.

After they left the one large group disappeared and went into smaller groups. The largest group consisted of Mimi, Victoria, Jody, Benny, Darren, Chris, Riley and Nelly. Nelly West, about the same age as Riley when she first came into Broadway give or take a month or two, looked like a spitting image of Riley's younger self. They both had green eyes and blonde hair but Nelly had her straight hair cut to the shoulders while Riley had her hair long wavy hair down past her waist. Nelly tugged at Riley's pant leg and Riley picked her up without a second thought. "You're my older self now." Nelly spoke softly as the others had their own conversation.

"Hm-mm." Riley agreed. "In more than you know." Nelly shot her a confused look with even an additional cock of the head. Riley smiled at the girl. "It's true I play Cinderella, your character's older form," Riley explained, "but you look almost exactly like me when I was your age."

"Really?" Nelly asked, her excited levels rising.

"Really, really." Riley answered. "Now what do you say we join the others' in their conversation?" Nelly nodded her reply and with that the two forms of Cinderella turned their heads to the others and listened to a semi-not-so-entertaining topic of Broadway's history.

Meanwhile Kim had pulled Luke away from his group of friends, the male backup dancers of the show, and from their interesting topic of women. Luke heard his friends chuckling and saying things like 'You're in for shit man,' or 'Speaking about bitchy girlfriends,' or 'Watch out! It's girlfriend-zilla! She'll bite off your balls and feed them to you!' kind of things. Luke sighed as Kim situated him a good length of a way from his friends. "I want you to go over to Riley and initiate the plan."

Luke groaned in exasperation and rolled his eyes. "What part of 'I will not take any part in it' do you not understand Kimberly? I'm doing this!"

Kim stared hard at Luke before she thought of a reasonable thing to say. "Listen here Luke," Kim said menacingly, "I want that role and I will _kill_ for it okay? So either you help me or Riley, the woman you just care _so_ much for will be in a world of hurt."

Luke, just slightly flabbergasted at what he just heard, stuttered out a response. "I-I-I don't care for her Kim! I don't! I-I just don't want her to-to get hurt. Emotionally _or _physically."

Kim smiled sweetly and placed a hand under his jaw. "Yes I know… Which is exactly why you will do exactly what I say or else Riley," she forced his head to look over at Riley, Nelly still in her arms and talking unknowingly to her friends and family before she forced his head back to look at her, "will get into an accident."

Luke glared at her. It would be so tempting to break up with her but _oh_… The blackmail…"You're a bitch you know that?" Luke pulled his face away from her hand.

Kimberly smiled greatly, knowing she won this battle as she always does eventually. "Now, be a good little actor and go talk it up with Riley honey." With a kiss smack on his lips she turned and made her way to his friends. Luke rolled his shoulders and neck before looking back at Riley. Praying to God mentally in his head, he hoped that whatever Kim was planning would not hurt Riley nor whatever chance to be with her, wither it is slim or nonexistent, to not be ruined by her dastardly plans.

Jody clapped her hands together at a joke Benny just told about gays and bisexuals (to which Chris and Darren laughed too) and raised a hand. "I've got one. So one night in a hotel room—"

"Okay!" Riley interrupted, her eyes widening. "I've heard this one so I'm going to take Nelly here far away."

"But Riley…" Nelly whined.

"No!" Riley said in exasperation as she turned away from the group and went towards the snack table. She placed Nelly on the floor then. "So… What do want to snack on? Chocolate covered strawberries, some cake, what about a slice of ham?"

"I'll take the chocolate covered strawberries if you don't mind." Came from behind the two. Riley turned (as did Nelly) and saw Luke smiling at her with a quite too dazzling smile that should be illegal. Riley's eyes ran up and down him quickly. He looked nice wearing a blue vertical striped button down shirt (the first three buttons undone showing a slight peek of some black chest hair) and white pants with some tan and white, nearly western looking, shoes. Before Riley could answer that she wasn't talking to him he reached behind her, his arm touching her waist, as he grabbed a strawberry and drizzled some chocolate on it from the fountain. Once he was satisfied with the chocolate he retracted his arm and Riley released a breath she didn't know she was holding as he raised the fruit to his mouth and biting into it, taking the whole berry in his mouth and all with a smile.

Riley grimaced slightly. What the hell was he up to? Knowing that he was dating Kim and raised her suspicions about him for God know Kimberly was planning or thinking. "Now that you have your strawberry you can leave." Riley said thickly, glad that she was a great enough actress to hide the shakiness of her voice that was all due to that little brush of his arm on her waist. She felt something similar to that when they shook hands on the day she came back. Riley turned away from him and asked what Nelly wanted again.

"I want some ham and cheese… Please." Riley nodded and with a small smile she started to set a small plate of ham and a small assortment of cheeses as Luke stepped up beside her and a cake square and put it under the drizzle of chocolate.

"So Riley…" Luke started, his voice filled with suavity that from the corner of her eye Nelly's knees wobbled. _Damn…_ Riley thought to herself as she felt her own knees twitch, _he's good. _Her own thought caused a giggle to come up but she held it back in her throat. "You must be excited for rehearsals next week."

"Yeah definitely." Riley answered simply as she handed the plate to Nelly. _God… I have to look at him now! Shite! No I mean shit! _Riley turned her head to look at those big, dark brown eyes… _No! No Riley! Bad girl! _Riley decided that it was best to turn her head back and fix herself a plate of food.

"You know, I'm pretty excited too." He grabbed his own plate and started to mimic Riley, grabbing the exact same food she did. Riley shot a glance at Nelly who stood by and watched the catastrophe train derail into even more catastrophe. "What are your thoughts on our first rehearsal together?"

"It'll go great I believe." Riley said answering truthfully. She glanced over at her old group hoping to be rescued by at least one of them but they are oblivious to all as they laugh and joke around. _They'll have to come over for refills eventually… _"I know that everyone here is professional enough to get down to work and I'm hoping that just because it's the summer break no one lollygags…" Her voice drifted off into nothing as she realized she had literally made a stockpile of food on her plate while Luke had stopped ages ago. Riley then started to eat to calm her nerves and make her little stockpile disappear or at the very least get smaller. They remained quiet for a moment until Nelly was done eating her ham and cheese and asked to be picked up again. Riley gladly put down her plate and picked up the girl, taking her empty plate away and throwing it in the trash and then she got a new cup and filled it with apple juice for Nelly. Riley smiled at Nelly as she chugged down her juice and then rested her head on her shoulder, sleep overcoming her.

"You're good with kids." Luke said suddenly causing Riley to snap her head to him. Green eyes met brown instantly but instead of the nerve racking conversation from before it was something Riley was comfortable talking about.

"Well I have to be. My organization, Riley's Miracles—you might have heard of it—works with children a lot and I partake very heavily in it so I hang with kids practically all the time so I naturally got very good with children." Riley smiled. "I actually remember one account where I was shopping in a supermarket and there was a baby crying in a cart, his mom was looking at produce, and from an aisle away I caught the child's attention and smiled and waved at him and he stopped crying. Then just as I left to go pay I heard him to start crying again." Riley chuckled and looked back at Nelly who was actually starting to drool a little on her shoulder. Riley absently grabbed a napkin and laid it on her shoulder to prevent the spittle form really staining her clothing. She looked back at Luke, a small smile on her face.

Luke stared at her. Just stared for almost a whole minute (it was starting to freak Riley out) before he spoke again, all suavity gone and his voice suddenly so serious. "I'm not like her Riley."

"What?" Riley asked, honestly confused.

"I'm not like Kimberly Riley. I'm not out to get you, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I swear to God I'm not like her Riley. Please… Please believe me."

Now it was Riley's turn to stare as her eyes ran over the features of Luke's face. She didn't see anything that might hint him off as lying… "Well… Luciano, I believe you."

Luke smiled. "Thanks Riley but you—"

"Luciano." Riley interrupted. "I may believe you but it doesn't mean I'll become quick friends with you. I know Kimberly hates me for taking this role, wither she had a chance at it or not. I've dealt with people like her, trust me, I've had a whole life worth of it." Luke swallowed feeling more guilty than he's ever had for some reason. "But we can start over." Riley resituated her body and smiled at him, extending her hand. "Hi, I'm Riley Marie Colfer-Criss, but you can call me Riley."

Luke stared at her hand and started to smile his overly dazzling smile as he looked up at her and extended his hand out, grasping her hand gently in his. Once again the little spark flew and both tightened their grip slightly but neither even noticed as they stared into each others' eyes. "Hey, I'm Luciano Grimaldi, but you can call me Luke."

"Hi Luke."

"Hello Riley."

Meanwhile Kim chuckled to herself as her excitement increased tenfold. She had long since left Luke's friends and was watching Luke's interaction with Riley the whole time. She rubbed her hands together as phase one of her plan was placed into motion. "Riley darling," Kim said, mimicking Mimi slightly, "it seems to me that you have fallen into a spider's trap." Kim chuckled some more before she stopped. "Did I just call myself a spider?" After a moment or two of deliberation Kim shrugged it off and watched as Nelly's mother came to retrieve her daughter, thanking Riley for taking care of her before she left. "This is just too great." Kim said to herself as she watched Luke and Riley continue their conversation in a friendlier, less tense matter. But just then Kim stopped. "What they fall in love with each other?" Kim breathed out and shrugged once more. "Well Riley being in love with Luke will work to my advantage, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer… Though I have no idea how that line will work into this situation…" Kim paused to think. "As for Luciano, he can't afford to double-cross me. Not with the trash I have on him." With one last glace at Luke and Riley she walked off the stage and went to her favorite room of all, the makeup room to primp herself up some more before confronting Riley with an excuse to talk to Luke. "This is all going so great." Kim cooed to herself as she reapplied her makeup and fixed a few strands of her hair, hair spraying it once more, before going back out onto stage. Going into her friendly girl persona (even though she knows it's practically useless, it was just second nature to her now) and looked toward the food/beverage table expecting to see Luke and Riley still there when alas, they weren't. "What the hell?" Kimberly shouted causing the remaining party goers to look at her. She smiled sweetly and scanned the stage as she walked further onto it. Finding that they weren't there she pulled aside one of Luke's best friends, Frank, and started to interrogate him in front of his buddies. "Where did Luke go?"

"Look crazy lady—"

"Where did he go?"

"He left!"

"Left?" Kim stood flabbergasted. "He's my ride home!"

"Apparently not anymore." Another guy said.

Kim shot a glance at him before glaring down Frank once more. "Tell me… Frank… Did he leave with Riley?"

"Uh… It's confidential?"

Kim rolled her eyes and pushed Frank towards his buddies and he and another dancer fell. Kim stomped away from a few feet towards the front of the stage. She glared at the doors to the theater. "That little fuck…" Kim growled. "He's better than I thought."

Luke and Riley:

"Thanks again for driving me. You really didn't have to; I could have taken a taxi."

"Nah… It was all I could do, really."

"Well… Thanks."

Luke drove on silently. His Nissan Z drove smoothly in the surprisingly quiet New York traffic, the buildings, lights and other vehicles passing by in a wave of light. Luke looked over to Riley quickly before shooting his eyes back on the road. What had possessed him to offer her a ride? It all started when she went to say goodbye to the others saying that she needed to go home early for she had a meeting for her organization early next morning and then two interviews back to back afterwards. Chris had cursed himself out for forgetting, Darren whining saying that 'his little girl should stay longer, she just got here' and the others complaining at her leaving after only staying for not even half an hour and all this while they ignored him. She apologized and started to walk away and Luke followed her to the curb in a trance. They had walked quietly to the curb and she was about to call a taxi when he just offered to drive her himself, forgetting all at once that he was Kim's own ride home (though now he remembered and now he realizes he is _so _going to get killed later). They argued for a moment but he won out obviously. They got into his car after Riley had said that she had the exact same car at home but didn't drive it because she was always afraid of carjackers. And now here they are, sitting quietly in his black Z (she said hers that black cherry/purple color) as he drove her home and that's how the whole car ride stayed until he pulled up into her drive, looking at her home like it was an alien. It was a two story Tudor style home and it looked so much like the house Cinderella lived in (you know, before her stepfamily ruined it) that he literally thought he had just stepped into the movie itself. "Nice house…" He heard himself say.

"Thanks. My dads bought it because it looked a lot like Cinderella's old home… They even repainted it to match the color of the house in the movie." She chuckled. "My dads… We're all Disney fans and they know my love for Cinderella rivals all others and knowing that they went through all this work and money to accomplish this."

"Chris and Darren love you very much."

"Yes. Yes they do. And I love them very much also, no matter how childish they may become." The two looked at each other at the same time, their eyes meeting again instantaneously, their eyes shining even in the dark. "Well… Thanks again… I'll see you at rehearsals on Tuesday." She opened the door and stepped out.

"Bye… See you then… Riley."

Before closing the door she smiled at him and nodded. "Bye Luke." With that she closed the door and went into her house, never looking back once.

_Well… _Luke thought as he started to back out of her driveway and make the long, nearly one hour drive back to the theater, _at least she called me Luke. We're getting somewhere. _He arrived at the theater to see that it was closed and Kim was standing outside waiting. _Damn… _Luke thought as he pulled up and Kim got inside the vehicle. "Why didn't you get a taxi Kim? You could have texted me to go home or something…" Luke said nervously, waiting for an onslaught of screeches and yells.

Instead he got a big fat kiss on his lips. "You are a genius!" Kim sat back down with a plop and put her seatbelt on. "At first I was pissed—drive—but then I thought, 'The closer he gets to her the closer I get to ruining her and her career!' And that brought me up to a thought I had earlier in which what were to happen if she fell in love with you? Think of it Luke, you could control her and convince her all is fine, get into her head, learn all her secrets and then relay them to me and I can destroy her from the inside out! Ha! It's perfect!"

Luke turned onto the interstate he had just gotten off from this time with his destination to Kim's apartment upstate. Luke, feeling completely exhausted and tired of all her planning and scheming asked "And what if I fall in love with her Kimberly? What if I decide to sell you out?"

Kim smirked in the low lighting. "I knew you would ask that Luciano-mine. The answer is simple Luke, I'm surprised you forgot, or maybe you purposely forgot it… The blackmail from hell my dear Grimaldi, the blackmail that will prevent you from a life of performing or whatever hope you have to be with Riley." Luke gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. "Now Luke, what do you say? Are you in?"

Luke breathed heavily, his heart cracking from the pure evil and deceitfulness of Kimberly and this intoxicating air she has created inside his Z in the same seat in which, only an hour before, sat what might very well be the very girl of his dreams with her completely different aura; her light and kindness and song. Luke exhaled heavily, a cracked off piece of his heart falling as he muttered the next words. "I'm in..."

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD! Is it possible for me to hate Kimberly even more? Gosh I'm writing this and I just wanted her to be run over by a runaway bus while she stood on the curb! Die bitch so Riley and Luke may have Broadway performing babies together. Okay… I'm done with that rant… On to the next one! The blackmail, why the fuck is there always blackmail! Ugh! … Either way… <strong>Please review! I love reviews and if you love me, or Riley, or RileyXLuke, or DarrenXChris, or a dead Kimberly you would review!<strong>

Next chapter, we follow more up on Alex and Erin and more of Darren and Chris. Pretty much the next chapter is Gay-Utopia.


	5. Shower & Guitars

Alex & Erin's Apartment:

Erin groaned as he glared at his plans before him. It was a special effect for one of the Broadways shows, more specifically for Spider-Man. God how he hated that pathetic excuse of a Broadway show. That's what happens when you let straight men-y men into the Broadway business with fantasies of comic books and women in tights (granted when he was still in the closet as a kid he would indulge in comic books but while the other boys focused on the story and the girls Erin focused on the story and the boys). Erin shuddered at the image of the women in tights remembering some of the comics he used to semi-read. Hell almost everyone that worked in Broadway is gay or metrosexual. It's really the only job gays could really get without being criticized… Well… Not harassed. Even Jayden Smith was metrosexual. The man cannot go to work without making sure everything matches and is in season (Erin remembers when he first applied to work in Broadway and he thought Jayden was gay so obviously he flirted, was he in for a rude awakening). Either way he was looking at the plans for a new sparkler system for the show and some new ropes that came out of the market that are supposedly "grade-a" line for the stunts. Erin had his doubts. Researching the thing it didn't sound top notch to what they have currently but Jayden will seriously kill him if they don't try this new "Super Line". Not only that but there were upgrades for everything else and the whole multi-thought process running through his head was about to burst. If anything seriously needed an update it's his brain. Sighing and giving up on the whole excuse of a show he got up from the table and turned the corner into the bedroom. He needed a break; more specifically he needed a shower and a change of clothing, something more him. Stepping into the closet he grabbed a designer shirt and some shorts randomly, most likely Alex's, and went into the bathroom for a quick shower without closing the bathroom door behind him.

Alex walked into the apartment at that time and closed the door behind him carrying a briefcase full of work and a gallon of milk in a plastic bag (he and Erin are total milk drinkers, they really don't do coffee that much… Unless it's being drowned in milk). "Erin?" He called out into the apartment. "You here?" Alex shrugged. He thought he would be home by now. Alex proceeded down the hall (passing a closet, linen closet then a 'powder room' as Erin called it, Alex just called it a half bath) and walked into the living room. His eyes shot towards the plans and a small stack of papers on the table and inspected it. _Erin's things… Maybe he is here._ Alex put down his work things on the table next to Erin's and put the milk he just bought in the fridge before going to his and Erin's room. That's when he heard the shower running and saw the fact that the door was opened. Alex looked into the bathroom. Well… At least Erin closed the shower curtain and with that he rolled his eyes away from the bathroom. He should really talk to Erin about leaving the bathroom door open, even if he is alone. _But… _Alex thought slyly as he looked back into the room. _Since he is just practically inviting me… _With a smirk Alex hummed softly to himself as he walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Feeling his smirk turn into a full out grin he quietly stripped down and was about to open the door to the shower when the water turned off and the door slid open and the curtain was pulled back revealing a naked and wet Erin. Alex scanned his boyfriend up and down, his grin starting to hurt his cheeks as it grew and then finally looked back at Erin who had froze in his spot, mouth and eyes wide open. "Why Erin…" Alex said slowly. "I was going to join you…" Erin snapped out and slapped him before pulling the curtain in front of him. Alex yelled out and placed a hand to his cheek. "What the fuck Erin?"

"Don't fucking do that to me!" Erin yelled back. "I thought you were a rapist or something."

"Well don't leave the mother f'in door open then! Aw shit that hurt!"

"You shouldn't have barged in like that!"

"It's my home too Erin I can do whatever I want!"

"No you can't there's rules! And cover yourself up why don't cha?"

"You like it… You know it."

"I'll kill you."

Alex chuckled and smiled at Erin who was now blushing madly. Alex finally moved his hand away from his cheek and grabbed a towel off the rack and handed it to Erin who snatched it and cowered behind the door while he placed the towel around his waist. "Come on Erin… No need to be shy. It's not like I haven't seen it before." With that Alex stepped in, blocking Erin from his escape route out.

"Yes but I was caught off guard."

"You like being caught off guard."

"No. I like romance. Being caught off guard is not romance."

"When the situation is right it is."

"And this is?"

"I think so."

Erin rolled his eyes and suddenly realized he was backed up against the wet shower wall. "Alex…" He said quietly, meek from the still lingering embarrassment. "C-Could you let me go please?"

"No." Alex answered simply.

"Please?" Erin tried again, putting on his best pouty-puppy-eyed look.

Alex chuckled and shook his head. "No."

"Care to explain why?"

"I told you… I was going to join you…" Alex reached over and turned on the shower again, Erin yelling out that the towel around his waist will get wet. "Then lose it." Alex commanded as his hands went to grasp Erin's waist.

"No." It was Erin's turn to be defiant now.

"Take it off."

"No."

"Care to explain why not?"

Erin made a face that told he was thinking before shaking his head. "No."

Alex looked at the ceiling and sighed. "You've left me no choice Erin… I will force my hand upon you."

"What the hell are you—"Alex cut him off by kissing him fiercely and tearing the towel off his waist and pushing him against the wall. Erin moaned into the kiss but then Alex pulled away and Erin groaned. "What the hell?" Erin yelled.

"I just remembered you slapped me and I don't feel like I want to do this."

"Your body says differently." Erin said motioning with his eyes southward.

Ignoring that Alex continued. "Aren't you the one who said that you didn't want to this and this wasn't romantic at all?"

"Yes but—"

"So yeah. I see no point."

"No…" Erin whined. "Please…"

Alex smirked at his boyfriend. "I knew I could turn you around." With that Alex leaned in and kissed Erin again.

Erin smiled into the kiss as his hands came up to clasp themselves on Alex's neck. "If I remember correctly I was the one who turned you gay." Erin mumbled against his lips.

"You never turned me into anything Erin. You just convinced me I was." Alex mumbled back as their kiss continued.

Erin chuckled. "And I'm glad for it… I love you Alexander."

"And I love you… JD."

And the shower was forgotten, even when the cold water started to come out.

Colfer-Criss home:

"Run that by me again."

"Riley…"

"What? I seriously didn't understand."

"What could you possibly not understand about it?"

"The why."

Chris sighed as he stared at his daughter, currently hugging a child size guitar to her chest with half glare half confused stare. "It's not like you're ever going to use it again."

"No! Not Charming!" Charming, name of the guitar, named after Prince Charming and should he even explain that?

"Come on Riley… Just donate it so some other kid can be happy."

"No. Charming is my first guitar. There's no way in hell I would let him go."

"Riley—"

"Daddy Darren would agree with me!" Riley interrupted as she saw her other father walk past their music room.

Hearing his name Darren backtracked and looked inside where his name was called, their converted living room. "What about me?" Darren asked as he walked in assessing the scene before him. Chris with his hands on his waist and Riley hugging Charming. His brain was already calculating the scene when Chris and Riley yelled at the same time.

"Dare-Bear tell her that she doesn't need that guitar anymore so she can donate it."

"Daddy, don't let other daddy take Charming! He's everything! He's my childhood!"

"Whoa…" Darren said putting his hands in the air. "What in the hell did I walk into?" The two started at it again, Riley coming up to stand next to Chris, as they both went at it. "Shut up!" Darren yelled silencing them; the question was for how long. "One at a time… Ladies first, Riley?" Darren received a glare from his husband. "Sorry Chris." He quickly added before looking to Riley.

Riley took a deep breath and let everything out (very quickly and all scrambled together) in one long breath. "Chris wants me to give up Charming cause he says I don't need it any more but I don't want to cause it was my first official guitar and it's special!"

Darren nodded with a hand on his chin. "Hm-hmm… Uh-huh… I didn't catch a word. Sorry hun. Chris?" He looked towards Chris.

"Darren." Chris said forcefully. "Please convince our daughter that she doesn't need that guitar anymore because she doesn't use it nor will she ever so she should donate to a needy child."

Darren once again nodded, hand still on his chin. "Yes I see…" The room got increasingly quiet and tense as Darren remained silent.

"Well?" His family probed after he continued to remain silent.

Darren took a breath in and then released it. "Well… Chris…" Pause. "What the fucking hell are you thinking man?"

Chris, taken aback looked at Darren. "Darren! What the…?"

Riley grinned and jumped up once. "Tell him daddy!"

And so Darren did. "How dare you tell her to give up Charming? I wish I never gave up my first guitar to get a better one. Your first is what defines you." Darren walked over to the 'guitar section' with the family's five guitars (four since Riley is holding one) and picked up a badly aged Lucy, his most favorite acoustic. "Would I ever give up Lucy no matter how old she is? No." Darren turned and went to Chris shoving the guitar in his face. "Would you have me sell Lucy?"

"No but—"

"Exactly! Let the girl keep Charming!"

"But I'm—"

"Nope!" Darren said as, in one swift motion, transferred the guitar to one hand and held it by the neck and give Chris the dreaded hand. "You're outnumbered two to one Christopher. Riley keeps Charming and not one of these instruments will leave this room."

"Go daddy!" Riley cheered as she went over to put Charming back (Daren gave her Lucy as she walked by to put it up also).

Darren dropped his hand and crossed his arms, satisfied with himself. Chris still a bit flabbergasted shook his head slowly. "How the hell did I become the bad guy?"

"In my opinion," Riley said as she joined Darren's side. "The moment you told me to give up Charming you became the bad guy."

Chris scoffed slightly and slapped his hands to his sides. "Great…. That's great. My own blood daughter hates me."

Riley became very static there and looked at Chris with sad, sympathetic eyes. "Daddy… I don't hate you." She moved in to give him a hug when she noticed the wall clock behind him and the time. "Crap! Is that the time?" Riley asked moving back slightly causing Chris to trip slightly since he too was moving into the hug. "I've got to go! I have plans with Jody and Victoria and I'm running late! Bye dads! See you later tonight!" With that Riley ran out of the music room.

"Bye darling." Darren called after her.

Chris breathed out up towards his 'slight' bang that had clung to his forehead. "What just happened?"

"Riley left to go out with her friends."

"I know that? I mean…" Chris sighed. "I don't know what I mean."

"I do." Darren said softly as he closed the gap between them and took Chris in his arms and Chris placed his hands on Darren's waist. "You're upset that I didn't side with you and I gave you all that attitude."

Chris gave it a moment to think it over. "Yeah that's it." He confirmed.

"Hey…" Darren said bringing a hand up to move that bang that was still on his forehead. "You know I love you and will side with you on mostly everything but when it comes to instruments… Sorry hun, that's where I draw the line." Darren moved his hand to cup the side of Chris' face.

"Yeah I know." Chris said leaning his head into the hand. "I knew I probably shouldn't have brought it up at all but… I'm going through the whole house getting rid of things we don't need and well…"

"You'd thought you'd at least ask."

"Exactly."

"There's nothing wrong with asking Chris." Darren said as he kissed Chris' forehead softly. "But just remember that Riley may be your blood daughter, but she did pick up things from me."

Chris chuckled. "That's because she idolizes and loves you so much."

"She loves and idolizes you too Chris. More than she will ever do for me that's for sure." He said gloomily as his hand fell from Chris' face and onto his hip.

"Don't say that." Chris said feeling bad for Darren and missing the warmth from his hand on his face.

"But it's true. She will always love you more because hell, you raised her all by yourself for seven years before I came back into your life and you were giving everything she needed and wanted all that time and she loves everything you do and stand for. I may be her other dad but you're her father Chris. And I could never fill that hole up. Never."

"Hm… That's true." Chris agreed. Darren's face twisted as he didn't expect Chris to agree with him. Chris grinned. "But you're wrong too. Riley knows that I took care of her for so long, she was there I mean, and sure I am her father and you're just her dad by marriage legally but to her you've always been her dad, even when she didn't even know you. I never told you this but when she watched Glee and the spin-off we were on for about two seasons, she would always say 'That's Blaine, my other daddy!'" Darren scoffed and rolled his eyes but he grinned all the same. "And when she got the concept that Blaine wasn't a real person and that it was you playing Blaine, she started to say 'That's Darren, my other daddy!' and quite frankly Darren you may not have been there physically, but spiritually, you were always there because… Well…" Chris blushed. "You were always in my heart and mind."

Darren too felt himself blush, from the gush, from the adorableness from Chris, from this heart wrenching moment. "Aw… Chris… You were always in my heart and mind too."

Chris looked away, feeling suddenly like a shy teenage gay boy talking to the hottest guy in school who hey happens to be gay too. "I love you Darren…"

Darren moved his hand back up to grasp Chris' chin and force him to look at him. "I love you too Chris." With that Darren moved in and placed his lips onto Chris'. Chris breathed in causing Darren to release a small moan. Their hands on their bodies pulled them closer to each other until there was possibly no way air could pass between them and then they pulled each other closer some more. Their heads turned and tilted as the kiss got deeper and more passionate. Darren licked at Chris' lips asking permission to enter which Chris quickly obliged by opening his mouth and allowing Darren's tongue slip in. Chris moaned at the feel of Darren's tongue explore the inside of his mouth like they've done plenty of millions of times but every time always felt like the first time. The two continued on, breaking apart a few small times for air until suddenly Darren pulled away roughly. Chris groaned at the emptiness his mouth felt and tried to pull Darren back in. Darren in turn chuckled at his husband. "Chris, as much as I would love to take this farther, I do have work to do and at the pace we were going at, it would never get done."

"Fuck work." Chris said roughly as he kissed Darren.

After the kiss Darren pulled away once more. "What about this… If I go now I can finish before Riley comes back and we'll continue then."

Chris rolled his eyes as the both men detached themselves reluctantly away from each other. "Fine. Just hurry up you workaholic."

"I'm the workaholic and you're not?" Darren asked with a laugh. Chris merely rolled his eyes again. "To be continued?" Darren asked as he reached out to hold Chris' hand.

Chris smiled at him and nodded. "To be continued."

* * *

><p>"To be continued" indeed! Get it boys! Get it! *Clears throat* Anyways...<p>

I told you it would be a Gay-Utopia. The two (and only) gay couples of this fiction having their chance in the sun with a little bit of Riley/Colfer-Criss family moment. **Please review! Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Rehearsals Part 1

So this is the first audition chapter! Yay! So excited like you would not believe!

* * *

><p><span>"Cinderella" Theater, 8 AM:<span>

Benny clapped once loudly, the sound echoing in the theater's stage. "So? Is everyone here for the first rehearsals of the summer?"

"Yes, let's get on with it!" Victoria yelled, cranky from waking up earlier than she would want. "_Please_!"

Benny squinted his eyes at her. "If you're so keen on starting Vicky, maybe you and Jody and Pamela would like to begin?" Pamela Hale, their Lady Tremaine/stepmother, which ever you decide.

"No thanks." Victoria quickly said.

"That's what I thought." Benny grumbled. "Does anyone want to go first?"

Kim sighed tiredly and raised a hand. "I'd like to go first."

"Kim…" Benny sighed and nodded. "Fine. What song?"

"So This Is Love." Kim smiled towards Luke who resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Alright." Benny said as he walked towards his piano that was moved onstage for rehearsals all summer. "So This Is Love she says…" Benny muttered to himself as he found the sheet music. "Someone get Brian up here too since he's Luke's understudy."

"I'll get him Benny." Riley said as she walked off stage.

"Now, Luke, Kim…" Benny started playing the intro of the song and when the lyrics came Kim started to sing.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm  
>So this is love…<em>

Meanwhile Riley went around backstage looking for Brian. "Brian! Dude where are ya?" She called out to him. She knocked on the men's bathroom door. "Brian? You in there?" After receiving no answer she moved on but when she walked away the door opened. She turned around and saw Brain, a near spitting image of Luke except shorter and not as well built, came out. "Brian! There you are! You're going to sing with me for rehearsals."

Brian groaned. "Of course I sing with you…"

"Hey!" Riley sounded. "I already have Kim hating me, I don't need another person."

Brian's eyes widened. "Hate you? No! No Riley! You misunderstood! I meant that as 'Of course I'm singing with you because Kim won't sing with me' kind of thing."

Riley blinked quickly and slightly shook her head. "You like Kim?"

"Yeah." Brian said before smirking at her. "Why? Jealous?" He added a wink at the end. Riley started to choke and started to laugh. "Hey!" Brian sounded. "I take that offensively! I mean I know I'm not as hot as Luciano but hey…"

"No…" Riley chuckled out. "It's not that… I just can't believe you like a girl like Kimberly. Face it… She's a cold-hard bitch."

"And I don't know that? She knocked Frank into me at the party last week."

"Then why do you like her?"

"She's hot."

Riley groaned and rolled her eyes. "Alright, yeah, whatever. Come on Brian. We're needed on stage." By the time they reached the stage, Jody, Victoria and Pamela where singing their song that was specifically written for the show, which was actually a reprise from Jody and Victoria's younger character forms. The reprise went right before the trio leaves for the ball right after they destroy Cinderella's first dress and she runs out. Benny stops them and tells them to start over again since he accidently hit a wrong key. Pamela then starts to sing her verse once more.

_I've got a plan, _

_An evil plan. _

_It's going into motion, _

_The ball's just a fraction, _

_Of the main attraction! _

_Cinderella's dreams are ruined, _

_And my girls will be wedded! _

Then Jody and Victoria come in, singing in their best, not-so-good, singing voices.

_To whom mother whom? _

_Please tell us it's the prince! _

"_Oh the Prince!" _Sings Victoria.

"_Prince Charming!"_ Sings Jody.

Then Pamela comes in again to sing the last line. "_Of course my dears."_

There are scattered applause and some playful 'boos' as the three do their one-time circle before walking off stage as if they were actually performing the show. Riley moved up then. "Benny I found Brian."

"Good!" Benny said excitedly. "You two come up to the piano." By this time Jody, Victoria and Pamela came back on stage as Brian and Riley stood by the piano. "What about Kim's song choice? So This Is Love?"

Brian shrugged and Riley smiled at Benny. "Sure! It is our only duet with the Prince and Cinderella."

Benny chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Of course… How stupid of me." Riley giggled as he played the intro and then sung when it was time.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm  
>So this is love<em>…

The rehearsal went like this for a long time. Riley and Brian. Kimberly and Luciano. In between their rehearsals came the character's younger forms Nelly, Samantha (Younger Drizella) and Torie (Younger Anastasia.) Samantha Jones and Victoria Jones (Torie) were actually sisters and looked a lot like their older forms but younger, just as Nelly looked like Riley. They were all casted with this thought in mind. The running joke of the theater was that if Torie looked like Victoria they would have been listed as Victoria Jones: Younger Drizella and Victoria Burgess: Drizella. They all practiced their songs for hours until lunch came around eleven thirty. After their one hour lunch they came back to continue with rehearsals. Benny who was really in charge during rehearsals sent the backup dancers/mice, younger actresses, Victoria, Jody, and Pamela along with their understudies (and the children's parents) to go practice their dancing at the dance studio down the way seeing as they had all finished their singing rehearsals before lunch. That left Luke, Brian, Kim, and Riley. "Let's practice your songs again…" Immediately Kim hooked her arm with Luke's and smiled. "But understudy to understudy and actor to actress please." He finished looking straight at Kim. She groaned and released Luke.

Brian just grinned and moved beside Kim. "Let's go first Kim!" Kim groaned again. They once again sung So This Is Love and they had to do it over and over again because Kim wasn't getting into it and Brian purposefully kept messing up. After forty-five minutes Benny gave up with the two understudies and moved on to Luke and Riley.

"Please…" Benny begged them as Riley and Luke came to stand by the piano. "Please do better."

"No worries about that Benny." Luke said. He glanced at Riley who in turn looked at him. "I'm all into it."

Riley looked away feeling the blush she was trying to fight back come up. Benny raised a brow and grinned. "Alright. Let's do this." The intro started up again for So This Is Love and Riley started to sing when it was time.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm  
>So this is love...<br>So this is what makes life divine  
>I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm<br>_

"_And now I know… The key to all heaven is mine…" _Luke harmonized with her.

_My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
>And I can fly<br>_

"_I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky… So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of" _The two once again harmonized together, looking into each others' eyes, smiles upon their faces. Riley hummed her part and then Luke hummed his before they came to harmonize again on the last line.

_So this is love…_

Benny started to clap loudly and quickly. "Yes! Perfect! Perfect!" Brian soon joined in and started clapping towards the two leading actors while Kim scowled at them. She had to admit… It was perfect.

Riley cleared her throat, remembering that there were in fact other people there. "Well… Uh… I'm going to go to the dance studio practice up." With that Riley turned and walked off the stage in a blushing, embarrassed state.

"I'll go with—"Luke started before Kim came up and plastered her lips on his.

"That was great Luke!" She said as she pulled away. Under her breath she added "Don't you dare think about going with her!" She grinned and stared at Benny. "I'm ready to sing it again. And I promise… It'll be perfect."

Dance Studio:

Riley walked into the hall that were holding the 'Cinderella Show' (as said by a sign taped to a door) rehearsals clad in her black a-line skirt (called a teacher skirt), blue fishnet shirt and yellow sports bra. Jody caught glance of her first and abandoned her dance partner to come over to Riley. "Damn Riley! You look hot!"

"Thanks Jody. You too." Riley replied in a static tone.

Jody scoffed. "It's just a black sports bra and some booty shorts." Jody grinned at her but it soon fell off her face as Riley stayed as static as ever. "Hey… What's wrong?"

Victoria came up then. "Hey girlie! You look hot! Where're all the guys at?"

Riley groaned and placed a hand on her head. "Don't even talk to me about guys."

"What happened? Where's the jerk!" Her friends said simultaneously.

"Nothing happened… Not really anyways and… He's not a jerk… I don't think."

"Who!" The women pressed on, inching closer to their friend.

"It's not important." Riley quickly said. "Where's the instructor?" And with that she left the two and headed towards one of the instructor-looking people.

The two women sighed and looked at each other. "You don't think…" Jody said slowly.

Victoria shook her head. "No…" Together they turned their heads to look at Riley. "I don't think…"

Riley walked up to one of the guys in a black cotton sleeveless shirt and black footless tights. "Excuse me. Are you an instructor I—"The man turned around and Riley gasped followed by the man. "Oh my God!"

"Riley honey!"

"Jeremy!" Riley squeaked. The two embraced each other. Everyone had stopped dancing to stare at the two's reaction to each other.

"Riley baby, I haven't seen you since Swan Lake!"

Riley chuckled at the blonde, short, spiked hair, hazel eyed, just an inch taller than her man before her. "Jeremy I've missed you!" They hugged again and pulled away, their hands holding each other. "Air kiss?"

"You know it!" The two kissed the air near their cheeks and went into yet another hug.

"You just lifted my spirits Jeremy!" Jeremy in turned giggled and grinned largely at her.

Victoria and Jody ran up to them and stared at them. "Um…" Victoria started. "You know each other?"

Jody hit Victoria's arm in which Victoria reacted and placed a hand on her arm. "Of course they know each other! Look!"

Riley giggled and released his hands only to hook her arm with his. "Jeremy used to be one of my first boyfriends."

"Aw…" The women went. Suddenly their faces became serious. "But he's um…"

"Gay?" Jeremy answered for them. "Yeah…"

"Yeah…" Riley mimicked. "Sort of was his first and last girlfriend. I started to 'date' him when I was ten. We attended the same dance studio for lessons. We were always each others' partners when we did ballet, ballroom, modern… We did everything in those classes. We never even kissed until we turned thirteen and well…"

"Didn't like it." Jeremy answered. "It was disgusting actually."

"Huh…" The women sounded. "So… You're best friends now?"

"I may not have enjoyed that kiss," Jeremy said, "but I do love this girl." Riley only nodded.

"So wait a moment…" Victoria said slowly. "Riley… You're first kiss… Was with a gay guy?"

Riley chuckled nervously. "Yeah… It was emotionally scaring I won't… I won't hide that fact."

Jeremy suddenly gasped and turned Riley to face him fully, unlinking their arms and holding her hands with his all in one fluid movement. "We should dance together! Just like good old times!"

Riley gasped and gave him a wide, open-mouthed, smile. "Yeah! I know just the song!" Riley jumped up in excitement and Jeremy joined her. They went to the center of the mirrored hall and went into a waltz position, one pair of hands hand in hand while his hand laid on her waist and her hand rested upon his shoulder. "I know you should have this song…" Jeremy gave her an inquiring look. Riley looked over at some random guy standing over next to a speaker with an iPod attached to it. "I Could Have Danced All Night, My Fair Lady."

Jeremy squealed. "Yes! I have it! It's my favorite."

"I know." Riley smiled at him just as the guy pressed play on the song. Clearing her voice Riley sang with the song while the two moved in a fast waltz.

_Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed!  
>My head's too light to try to set it down! Sleep! Sleep!<br>I couldn't sleep tonight.  
>Not for all the jewels in the crown!<br>I could have danced all night!  
>I could have danced all night!<br>And still have begged for more.  
>I could have spread my wings<br>And done a thousand things I've never done before.  
>I'll never know what made it so exciting;<br>Why all at once my heart took flight. I only know when he  
>Began to dance with me I could have danced,<br>danced, danced all night! _

The two spun around the room countless times. Jeremy spinning her around and bending her back and bringing her up and throwing her out and pulling her back in. While they danced Brian, Benny, Luke and Kim came into the room and watched the two danced. Luke automatically felt a kick of jealously to his gut as they watched them dance with such grace.

Jody, then singing with the song, sang _"It's after three now."_  
>Victoria, joining in sang <em>"Don't you agree now,"<em>  
>Joining together they sang <em>"She ought to be in bed."<em>

Riley smiled at them as she and Jeremy danced by. Then she continued to sing with the song, Jody and Victoria singing in the background singing the parts of the servants.

_I could have danced all night!  
>I could have danced all night!<br>And still have begged for more.  
>I could have spread my wings<br>And done a thousand things I've never done before.  
>I'll never know what made it so exciting.<br>Why all at once my heart took flight.  
>I only know when he<br>Began to dance with me.  
>I could have danced and danced all night! <em>

Jeremy then sung along, making Riley giggle as he once again spun her around.

_I understand, dear.  
>It's all been grand, dear.<br>But now it's time to sleep. _

Then suddenly they changed their dance from waltz to ballet as Riley sung the song. They danced out a part of Swan Lake while they danced, lifting their legs up and swinging them side to side and dancing around in circles, making grand jetes.

_I could have danced all night;  
>I could have danced all night.<br>And still have begged for more.  
>I could have spread my wings,<br>And done a thousand things I've never done before.  
>I'll never know what made it so exciting.<br>Why all at once my heart took flight. I only know when he  
>Began to dance with me I could have danced, danced,<br>danced all night!_

By the end the two had danced their way away from each other and at the very end Riley gracefully skipped/danced over to Jeremy jumping into his arms and he lifted her up above his head and she splayed her arms out ending the song with its final note. The hall erupted into applause and Jeremy placed her on the ground. They embraced and laughed with each other. "Riley dear, what are you doing here? What exactly do you need to practice for?"

Riley giggled at his complements. "Same for you! What is this place? Do you own it?"

Jeremy sighed and put on a sad face. Riley gasped and was about to apologize for stepping on his dreams before he grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "It's my dance studio!" Riley laughed loudly and hugged him again, he spinning her around. After he placed her back on the floor he said "I would have asked you to work here with me but you left so…"

"Aw shit. I would have enjoyed that." Suddenly a throat cleared behind her. She turned and saw Luke, Kim clinging to his arm.

"Excuse me. I wonder what exactly that danced meant to you Mr.…"

"James." Jeremy said winking at Riley. "Jeremy James." Riley giggled.

Luke felt that jealously rise as she giggled. "James…" He said thickly. "How do you know Riley?"

"We used to date." Jeremy said with a smile. Riley chuckled and elbowed him.

"Stop Jeremy…" She hissed playfully at him. "You're milking it."

"Date?" Luke asked.

"Oh yeah." Jeremy nodded laughing now. "Before I turned gay!" With that the two broke out into hysterical laughter and Luke turned beat red in embarrassment.

Riley breathed out heavily as she tried to control herself. "As happy as I am to hear that you are concerned about me and about the men I hang out with Luke," she chuckled, "I don't think Jeremy here is much of a threat." She giggled along with Jeremy and Kim pulled a blushing and stunned Luke away.

* * *

><p>Oh God… Poor Luke… That is majorly embarrassing. I should know… That happened to me. The story is that I always am the girl that looks after my friends' and their boyfriends. Usually they come up to me and I 'approve' their boyfriends for I tend to have good intuition on people. Well one of my friends had just gotten out of a bad relationship which I told her when she first told me about the guy to get out of because he'll hurt her (and he did, hence the breakup) and was talking to this guy in school. So I went up to him and I was going off on him and he was playing it up like Jeremy did here just to tell me he was gay. Yeah… We became best friends though. It was cool. And yes, Jeremy is based off my gay best friend.<p>

To be continued. Rehearsals Part 2 has more dancing rehearsals and more embarrassment which will be based off true experiences with me and gay best friend (that sounds like a song: Me and My Gay Best Friend). **Please Review!**


	7. Rehearsals Part 2

Chapter 7: Rehearsals Part 2.

* * *

><p>Kim pulled Luke away outside of the hall and started to yell at him at his actions. "God Luke what the fuck was that?"<p>

"I-I… He…"

"What were you thinking? What about you just let the whole world know of your love for her huh?"

"I don't love her." Luke said quickly. _At least… I don't think I do… Do I?_

Kim chuckled. "Yeah I'm sure you don't. Just listen to me when I say this; don't think you're gonna get away with that brainless action of yours. It obvious he's gay."

Luke scoffed and threw his arms in the air. "How am I supposed to know? I'm a guy! I have a hard time figuring out if a girl likes me or not."

Kim rolled her eyes. "A girl like Riley?"

"No!"

"Whatever Luke." With that Kim turned back into the hall.

Luke exhaled heavily and rubbed his hands together. It wasn't cold in the dance studio, he was just visualizing rubbing off his embarrassment. Breathing out once more he turned and went into the hall were everyone else waited for him. Jeremy smiled in his direction; more like grinned at his still present embarrassment and clapped his hands to get the attention of the others. "Listen up. I know that usually you practice in the theater but with the maintenance guys coming in to touch up the stage you have to practice here as some of you may, or may not know." Jeremy paused. "Now I know that I'm not your usual dance instructor but I did apprentice with him and I do know all the dance moves." Leaning over to Riley he added casting a wink in her direction. "Inside and out if you know what I mean."

Riley covered her face and laughed. "TMI! Too much information! Ew!" Removing her hands to look at him she added "And he's like… Fifteen years older than you! Ew! Ew!"

Jeremy cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows up once playfully before getting back on track. "Let's start off with the Work Song. I need the mice front and center everyone else, stay the hell out of their way."

The 'mice' got into position in a half circle, some standing, some sitting. In total there are eight mice (four females and four males, two of those are Jaq and Gus who were in the middle of the circle). Riley stood with them 'Jaq' and 'Gus' in between the two. Frank played as Jaq and his buddy Steven played as Gus. Benny prepared the CD of the instrumental versions of this song and pressed play. He loved this version of the song. It's the full original version of the song before Walt Disney and his producers cut it out. When the music played Riley slipped into her Cinderella persona and stepped out from the line she formed with Frank and Steven Russell and sighed softly. "Oh well… I guess my dress will just have to wait. " Riley said sadly as she stopped feet before the others. Then she started to sing.

_Cinderella, Cinderella  
>All I hear is Cinderella, from the moment I get up<br>till shades of night are falling  
>There isn't any letup, I hear them calling, calling<br>Go up and do the attic and go down and do the cellar, you can do them  
>both together<br>"Cinderella." _

_How lovely it would be  
>If I could live in my fantasy<br>But in the middle of my dreaming  
>they're screaming<br>at me  
>"Cinderella…"<em>

Jody and Victoria hollered. "Cinderella! Cinderella!"

Riley sighed once more. "All right, all right I'm coming." She then left the 'stage' without another word to go off and do her chores. This is when the beginning of the Work Song that everyone knows came in. Frank and Steven, in their characters, turned to each other and Frank said "Poor Cinderelly…" before he began to sing in his 'mouse' voice.

_Every time she'd find a minute  
>That's the time that they begin it<br>Cinderelly, Cinderelly_

Off on the side Jody and Victoria yelled/sang _"Cinderella!"_

Frank waved a hand off to 'stage left' where the sisters had last left from in the production and started to sing again.

_Cinderelly, Cinderelly  
>Night and day its Cinderelly<br>Make the fire, fix the breakfast  
>Wash the dishes, do the mopping <em>

The female mice in the background then moved forward a step, two of them having to stand up before moving forward.

_And the sweeping and the dusting  
>They always keep her hopping<em>

Frank continued off, walking quickly around the half circle doing his best 'rant' stopping right at Steven.

_She goes around in circles  
>Till she's very, very dizzy<br>Still they holler_

The female mice kicked in once more, looking at each other as well as the other two boys. _"Keep a-busy Cinderelly!" _The musical break came in then and the remainder of the sitting mice (which really was only one) stood and started to 'talk' to each other about what to do.

Meanwhile Frank recited his lines kicking at the air as he did so. "Yeah… Keep a-busy…" After a pause he continued. "She'll never get her dress done…"

Steven jumped in then, stuttering out a "P-P-Poor Cinderelly…"

One of the female mice (played by Steven's sister Olivia O'Conner) came out and stood beside 'Jaq' and then gasped softly. "Hey! We can do it!" She hollered before she started to sing in her best mouse voice and as she sung she spun around and made arm motions to urge the others to help her.

_We can do it; we can do it  
>We can help our Cinderelly<br>We can make her dress so pretty  
>There's nothing to it, really<em>

She was then joined by the other females who pushed Frank and Steven out to join the other two boys who just stood there wondering if the female mice were sane, a standing joke in the production. The girls danced around pretending to wave strings of ribbon they would have in the actual production.

_We'll tie a sash around it  
>Put a ribbon through it<br>When dancing at the ball  
>She'll be more beautiful than all<br>In the lovely dress we'll make for Cinderelly_

_Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry  
>Gonna help our Cinderelly<br>Got no time to dilly-dally  
>We gotta get a-goin' <em>

Steven then stepped in front of the women, pretending to hold the large prop of fake scissors that he'd receive during the actual show. _"I'll cut with these scissors!"_

Frank joined beside him, also pretending to hold a large sewing needle, and sang _"And I can do the sewing!"_

By this time the female mice scurried around in the background, pushing the two boys to help them. Olivia sang as she pretended to take the sewing needle away from Frank. _"Leave the sewing to the women, you go get some trimmin', and we'll make a lovely dress for Cinderelly!_"

'Jaq' patted 'Gus' in the arm and pointed 'off stage'. 'Jaq' begins to run off stage while 'Gus' drops the scissors and chases after him, singing with the females. _"We'll make a lovely dress for Cinderelly!" _The mice left on 'stage' continued to dance and to work on the dress until the 'curtain' closed, in other words, when the music faded. This was one of the differences between the movie and the stage production was that they didn't show Jaq and Gus getting the pearls and the sash.

The room applauded the wondrous backup dancers/singers and Jeremy clapped loudly twice to stop the applause and show his appreciation at once. "Alright yes it was good. Do it again."

Riley couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "God Jeremy. When did you become Mr. Cranky?" Mr. Cranky, their old male dance instructor. Obviously his name wasn't Mr. Cranky but he responded to it anyways and never got mad… At least, the students didn't think he did since he was always cranky.

Jeremy casted a smile in her direction before becoming serious. "I have to run my facility with an iron hand Miss Colfer-Criss and I would suggest that you don't speak up again for we have a lot of practice to put in and only a short summer to do so."

Riley bowed her head as she went back to her spot between Frank and Steven. "Of course Mr. James. It won't happen again."

"See to it that it won't." He smiled once more at her before once again putting a scowl on his face and becoming serious once more. "And run it again." After nearly thirty minutes on that song Jeremy switched it over to Sing Sweet Nightingale, the reprise version.

Jody and Victoria took their spots on stage left while six backup dancers (three females and three males including Olivia, Steven and Frank) took their spots on both sides, three couples on each side. Jody and Victoria nodded at Jeremy to start the music and he pressed play on the reprise version of Sing Sweet Nightingale. Jody and Victoria then ran up to 'down center' stage and began to sing, of course horribly.

_Sing sweet nightingale  
>Sing sweet nightingale<br>High above me_

_Oh—_

By this point the backup dancers came onto the 'stage' and Frank and Steven took each of the sisters and spun them around quickly before pushing them off in two different directions stopping their singing as a musical break played. Returning to their partners the backup dancers bowed/curtsied and started to ballroom dance and sing where the Jody and Victoria left off.

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
>Sing sweet nightingale… High… above<em>

The females then had a quick solo followed by another quick solo of the males before they harmonized again at the end.

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
>Sing sweet nightingale, high-igh…<em>

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
>Sing sweet… nightingale <em>

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
>Sing-ing…<em>

At the end the dancers lifted their arms up in a swaying motion because then the curtain would open to reveal the center part of the stage where Riley and Luke would show up dancing. Jeremy clapped once to reframe any clapping from the others. "Alright that was all fine and dandy but right now I want Luciano and Riley up here to do So This is Love and then the reprise. Luke cleared his throat once as the dancers cleared the way and Riley walked up into the center of the hall. He soon joined her as Jeremy found the track and watched with amusement as the two started to get uncomfortable. They placed one pair of hands together while Riley's hand stayed out on her side where she would hold her dress edge and his other hand fell to her waist. It was good position but the problem was that they were a mile apart. Seeing this perfect opportunity to embarrass Luke once more and to harass his old friend he shook his head quickly and walked away from the stereo. "No, no, no, no, no." He said quickly as he continued to shake his head. Standing in front and in between them he scolded them. "This is a waltz, not the bubonic plague." Placing his hands on the small of their backs he pushed the two together until they were flat up against each other and the two held their breath but couldn't contain their blushes. Jeremy then pulled them away slightly. "You two should know how to waltz! Especially you Riley, you were my fucking partner in dance school and you were great!" Looking at Luke he added. "And you! You've danced this dance countless times! Don't screw this up because she has to learn the steps from you and if they're wrong heaven damn you." Slapping his hands together as he cocked his head to the side and inspected them he found one more 'mistake'. "And in the movie Prince Charming had his hand on her back." Lifting Luke's hand off her waist and onto her back he once again pushed them back together. "There." Jeremy said happy with his meddling. He walked back to the stereo and smiled. "Fun fact: If you watch this scene in the movie very carefully you can see the Prince rubbing Cinderella's back. The drawer did this to add a more… _Sexual_ appeal." Jeremy chuckled to himself while Luke and Riley finally released the breath they've been holding out of pure embarrassment. The music played then and Riley began to sing as Luke began to lead her around the room.

_Mmmmmm, Mmmmmm_

_So this is love, Mmmmmm  
>So this is love...<br>So this is what makes life divine  
>I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm <em>

Déjà vu hit them as the two harmonized but this time they were dancing. _"And now I know… The key to all heaven is mine…" _Luke, stuck in a trance (as well as Riley), faintly started to rub at her back, the 'fun fact' still fresh in his head.

_My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
>And I can fly<em>

They harmonized once more. _"I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky… So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of… So this is love…"_ They stopped and quickly pulled away from each other.

"Uh… You a good dancer." Luke muttered.

Riley nodded faintly. "Y-You too." The wall clock softly ticked as the silence reigned. "So!" Riley hollered suddenly. "What about that reprise? Let's do something!"

"Yeah!" Luke yelled. The two rejoined together and Jeremy pressed the play button on the reprise, which is really just a bit faster than the other version and it was a solo for Luke and when he started to sing it was a bit rushed.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm  
>So this is love...<br>So this is what makes life divine…_

Jody and Victoria nearly pealed over. They leaned into each other as both Jeremy and Benny stopped the dancing duo in account that it was rushed. "It is!" Victoria hissed out in a whisper.

"I know!" Jody squealed out in nervousness.

"Kim won't like this."

"Oh God Kim! She's in here!"

The two looked over at an increasing pissed off Kimberly leaning against the glass, arms crossed and ankles crossed. She looked like a street bandit from West Side Story wearing all black. Leaning back into each other Victoria said "God I forgot she was here! She's being so quiet!"

"This isn't good." Jody commented as the two focused back on Luke and Riley who had restarted up on the reprise again. "This is not good." Jody repeated again though this time enunciating every word.

* * *

><p>Eh… I didn't like this chapter. In fact both Rehearsal chapters didn't work well for me. Anyways I need a break from this stressed out Riley and Luke business. Next chapter we celebrate the anniversary of Chris and Darren and Alex has a surprise for Erin. <strong>Please Review!<strong>


	8. Surprise After Surprise

Two weeks later, Broadway, "Cinderella" Theater:

Alex ran into the theater so quickly that he ran smack into Chris. The two men fell onto the ground with a loud smack and Alex cursed as he shot up to his feet. "Damn it Chris don't you know to stay out of my way?"

"Jesus Alexander." Chris said as he stood up. "What the hell bit you on the ass this morning?" Chris looked the man up and down. He looked like a cold hard mess. His jeans and shirt were wrinkled, his hair was a mess, and the man looked like he just ran a mile. He was not using his day off right. _Oh maybe his day off isn't going right. _Chris thought.

"Where the hell's your daughter?" Alex asked ignoring Chris' question.

"Riley? She's backstage…" Chris answered slowly. "If she did something wrong…" Chris said slowly, not believing his own words as he spoke them.

"She didn't do anything!" Alex yelled as he tried to get pass Chris but he wouldn't let him.

"And that's why you're pissed?"

Alex groaned then turning himself in a quick circle and cursing at himself. Chris looked at the younger man with a raised brow. Whatever was causing Alex to act this way was sure beyond him. Alex then slapped himself, literally slapped himself and hard before sighing heavily. Calmed down for the moment Alex looked at Chris. "I asked your daughter about a week ago to help me with my anniversary today—"

"Oh it's your anniversary with Erin today?" Chris interrupted. "Congratulations! This is like what? The second anniversary back to back without a break?" Chris joked. Chris' and Darren's wedding anniversary was right behind Alex's and Erin's, it just off by a few days. Darren had planned something but like always he kept is a tight lock secret, not even Riley was in on it. _Or is she? _Chris' mind wondered.

Alex glared at him. "No… It's the third thank you." He straightened his back and rolled his shoulders once. "I asked her to call me yesterday and she didn't and I have no idea if she's even still on for what I asked her."

"Well what did you ask her?"

"To sing a song, _the _song." Alex said. "Now if you excuse me, I need to talk to your daughter." With that Chris let Alex pass and Alex stormed down the aisles and towards backstage. He looked into every room backstage and then stopped in the makeup room where he found Riley, her two followers Victoria and Jody and Luciano with surprisingly no Kimberly. "Riley!" He hollered as he walked quickly in there, ignoring the others and heading straight for Riley. "Please tell me you and your partner is ready for tonight."

Riley smiled and nodded. "Yep. Luke and I are ready."

"… Luke? This Luke?" Alex pointed to Luke. Riley nodded once. "Are you insane?" Alex asked dropping his hand. "Kim will kill you."

"We told her it was a dangerous thing to do." Victoria said shrugging.

"But surprisingly Kimberly is alright with the whole thing." Jody added.

Alex blinked. "Kimberly, okay with anything that concerns Luke and not her?"

"What can I say?" Luke said shrugged with a sly grin on his face. "The girl isn't just a shallow bitch you know." _She's a cold, heartless, blackmail-holding, life destroyer, swallow bitch. _Luke added in his mind.

Alex sighed and ran his hands down his face. "God I hope this work. I'm such a mess."

"I can see that." Riley said jumping off the table she was sitting on. "But hey, I'm done practicing and running lines and so are these guys, we'll go over to your apartment, clean it up, spoof it up, get it ready for the surprise party and clean you up while we're at it." Alex simply nodded. "And uh… You haven't called him all day have you?"

"No." Alex said as they all started to walk out of the makeup room, Riley's arm intertwined with his. "He has but I haven't picked it up."

"Good boy." On the way out they ran into Chris once more. "Daddy!" Riley called out as she pulled her arm out and ran ahead to him. "You're coming to the party right?"

"What party?" Chris asked.

"Damn. I could have sworn I told you about the surprise anniversary party Alex is throwing Erin." _With a few tricks up the sleeve. _

"No…"

"Damn!" Riley cursed. "Well you're invited and so is Darren. It starts at eight, at their apartment." By this time the others reached them and Riley once again intertwined her arm with Alex's. "I'm going over there now with the others to help Alex clean up. Everyone's going to be there! Even Jeremy!" With that the group walked away and out of the theater.

Chris stood there watching the door close slowly. "Everyone? Am I the last to know?" He speed dialed Darren and he picked up the phone on the third ring. "Darren… Did you know of Alex's surprise anniversary party for Erin?" Chris asked not even bothering to say hello.

"Hi to you too Chris." Darren grumbled. After a pause he said "And yes of course. You didn't?"

"No."

"Damn. I could have sworn I told you about the surprise anniversary party Alex is throwing Erin."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Riley just told me the exact same thing."

"Oh… Sorry no one told you. But keep it a secret, Erin knows nothing."

"Fine."

There was another pause. "You allowed Riley to say 'damn'?"

"Yes… Well, it's not really a cuss word."

"… Wow Chris. Wow."

"What?" Chris asked, getting slightly annoyed by Darren's tone of voice.

"Nothing." Darren chuckled out. "Hey listen, I have to go, work to attend to and all. Talk to you later."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

With that Chris hung up the phone and then Erin busted through the doors in a hurry. "Chris!" Erin called out, his voice meek.

"Erin, hey." Chris greeted.

"Chris… Today is my anniversary with Alex and—"

"Oh it's your anniversary with Alex today?" Chris interrupted, repeating the same thing he told Alex a while ago. "Congratulations! This is like what? The second anniversary back to back without a break?"

Erin glared at him. "It's the third thank you…" Chris mentally laughed at how alike Alex and Erin are. "Anyways it's our anniversary and Alex hasn't called me or anything and when I call he doesn't pick up… Do you think he forgot?"

_Oh he definitely hasn't forgotten Erin. Trust me. _"Alex? Nah. He's dense but the man doesn't forget things about you. I'm sure he has something planned…"

Erin sighed. "Well I seriously doubt it. He can't plan something on his own and everyone I talk to is like _'Today's your anniversary? Congrats!'_" Erin said raising his voice when he mimicked everyone else. "God Chris I know he forgot!"

"No he hasn't." Chris said shaking his head and trying desperately not to reveal too much. "I'm sure he has something. He took the day off so you never know…"

"True…"

"Hey." Chris said placing his hands on the younger man's arms. "Don't worry about it. Just go to work and work and just go home and see then."

"You're right. Thanks Chris. You're a great friend." Erin hugged Chris and then turned. "I better be getting back to work then. Special effects don't manage themselves!"

"Bye Erin! And congratulations again!" Chris called. Once the door closed Chris ran a hand through his hair. "God this is tiring and I've only talked to three people about this."

Alex & Erin's apartment:

"Nice apartment." Luke commented as he walked into the spacious one room apartment.

"Oh…" Jody sounded as she opened the sliding door and wandered out into the large terrace. "This terrace is huge! I'm guessing this is where the party's at?"

"That at the living room." Alex called out as he looked around the clean apartment. "As you can see I had a nervous fit and kept on cleaning."

"A clean apartment is a happy apartment." Victoria said as she looked at the long beige colored, sofas that were arrange-able and were arranged in an 'L' kind of shake around a modern glass coffee table that matched the color of the soft green walls. "This screams Erin."

"He decorated everything." Alex mumbled.

"I can tell."

"Do you like it though?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. It's okay. I'm more contemporary but… I have my way with the bedroom so it's okay."

"Not putting double meaning to that huh?" Luke pressed.

Riley scolded him. "Shush Luciano! Can't you see he's nervous enough? He doesn't need you picking on him!" Riley placed her arms around him in a hug. "Now… I take it you have chairs outside."

"Yes he does." Jody called from the open sliding door. "He's got like another house out here. There's a grill, a long table which I'm guessing is for the snacks, there's tables and chairs and a huge outdoor sofa and a good sized space dancing _and_ an impromptu stage built out here in the corner."

Riley gasped and pulled her arms away from and moved her hands to her mouth. "You had a stage built?"

Alex looked around the room but blushed anyways. "It was hard to build it without Erin knowing but… Yeah."

"Aw!" Riley cooed as she hugged him again. "You are my new favorite gay!"

"Oh shit." Victoria cursed. "Your dads and Jeremy will have a hernia."

Riley laughed and slapped her hands together. "Well… Seeing as everything's nearly peachy we'll just have to figure out what you're gonna wear and do some last minute adjustments. Oh and you need a shower before the party."

"And we need to order the food." Alex smiled shyly.

"You didn't order the food?" Luke asked completely shocked. "God, no offence, but man are you dense!"

"Not a problem!" Jody said as she jumped into the apartment. "My uncle owns a deli shop and he'll do anything for me! All I need to know is how many people and what type of sandwiches, cheeses, crackers, drinks, and dips."

"Uh… I don't know…"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I'll help Jody with that. Come on girl." The two went outside to make the call while Riley pulled Alex towards his bedroom. "Now we need to find you something—"

"Don't bother." Alex groaned. "It's hopeless! Everything in there is old and nasty and not right for an anniversary or for this!"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Victoria, Jody! Luke, Alex and I are going suit shopping! Get the food and clean up some more around here!"

"Got it!" The girls called out.

"Why do I have to come?" Luke asked.

"So we can practice our song on the way." Riley said simply. Grabbing the men's wrists she pulled them out the door.

Hours later, Alex & Erin's apartment, party:

"This is great." Victoria said as she walked around the party with the party goers (approximately twenty-five plus party goers in this small apartment) quietly chatting away in a blue and shimmering strapless shirt and skinny jeans. She made her way to the stage out on the terrace where Luke and Riley stood talking with Alex below them with Kim, Darren, Chris and Jeremy. Riley wore a white one shoulder dress that came to her knees, Luke wore black slacks and a white button up shirt, Kim a short purple and strapless dress, Darren and Chris wore something similar to Luke but they both wore vests (Darren had grey slacks, Chris black, both had white shirts, Darren's vest was black while Chris' was grey), Jeremy wore skinny jeans and v-neck shirt with a scarf (Riley joked that he looked a lot like Kurt) and Alex wore a blue-grey tuxedo. "We've got everyone ready, Jody's out in the lobby waiting for Erin." Victoria squealed. "This is so exciting!"

"Ah yes. The gayness of it all is just exhilarating." Kim mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey!" Riley scolded. "Enough of that! Use that sarcasm towards me, yes, but towards love you shut it."

"I'm proud of you Riley." Darren grinned at her. "You tell her."

Kim scoffed and Jeremy mocked her. "Who invited Miss Downer here?" Kim grunted at him.

"She's my girlfriend Jeremy." Luke muttered.

"Ugh why?" Jeremy muttered. "Even if I were dunk I wouldn't do her."

Kim gasped and the others around her laughed. Victoria nudged Kim in the arm. "Yeah, I don't think even Benny would do her."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to his stories about the people he's had sex with. They're all lies." The others looked at him. "What? I know they're lies. The man is a flirtatious bi sexual but he still values romance and he would never have sex with a random woman or guy without wooing them first."

"So he can break their hearts later." Darren said but it sounded more like a question.

"Exactly Darren. He loves leaving that trail of broken hearts."

"And how do you know this dad?" Riley asked. She then gasped. "Don't tell you had an affair with Benny!"

"No!" Chris yelled out. "God no!" Chris looked around. "Cindy Mae."

The others gasped. "Not Cindy Mae! The head advertiser for Broadway?"

"The very same."

"No!" Victoria gasped. "Not chastity Cindy!" Everyone then looked at her. "What? I know for a fact that she didn't have sex until she was thirty." The group went silent. "God her first sex was with Benny wasn't it?"

The group groaned and muttered their disgusts towards both Benny and the disgustingness of it all. That would mean that a thirty year old Cindy Mae had sex with a twenty year old Benny. "I can't even imagine how that would look like." Luke muttered and Riley slapped him in the arm eliciting a scold from Kim.

"Don't slap my man Miss Riley! You don't have the right!"

Victoria then grunted softly as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling out her phone she opened a text and then gasped. "Erin's coming!"

"Places everyone!" Chris yelled falling into his old director/producer self.

Alex and Victoria rushed through the crowds telling everyone to quiet down and get ready. Alex shut off all the lights and locked the door (so it wouldn't seem suspicious) and stood in front of the door standing beside Victoria. There were some shushes heard as the click to the apartment lock. Erin then opened the door and apparently he was talking to Jody (wearing a pink tea length dress that looks a lot like Rachel's junior prom dress) about the said anniversary. "I just can't believe that he didn't—"

Erin snapped the lights on and the whole room erupted into a loud "Happy anniversary!" Erin jumped back and looked straight at Alex who had a smile on his face, all nervousness from earlier in the day just gone, for the time being.

"Happy anniversary Erin." Alex said as he stepped out and kissed Erin before pulling him into a hug.

"Oh Alex…" Erin cooed. "Happy anniversary to you too." The man chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm not dressed for a party." Erin looked down at his jeans and v-neck shirt with a light jacket over it, briefcase in had filled with work.

"Nonsense." Alex said pulling the briefcase away from Erin's hand and handing it over to Jody. "You look amazing." Erin giggled and Alex pulled Erin through the living room, they receiving countless congratulations. Once out in the terrace Alex lead him to the dance floor which was cleared of people and laid right before the stage. Alex placed one hand on Erin's waist and lifted the hand he was holding and motioned for Erin to put his hand on his shoulder which Erin did with a smile and a blush upon his face. Alex nodded towards Riley and Luke and the two smiled back at them.

"Happy anniversary you two." They said together before Luke pressed play on his iPod already set on the instrumental version of Lucky. He then began to sing and Alex and Erin began to dance.

_Do you hear me,  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<em>

Riley then began to sing her part and Alex and Erin went around on the dance floor. Erin was tearing up and chuckled softly. "It's our song…"

"Of course. I'm not _that _dense." Alex joked and Erin giggled as he placed his head on Alex's shoulder.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

The two joined together, the two starting to sway side-to-side on the stage.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

Darren then bowed to Chris and extended a hand towards him. "Chris, would you like to dance?"

Chris giggled. "I wouldn't want to impose on their dance.

"Look at them, they wouldn't care."

Chris giggled again and placed his hand in Darren's extended one. "In that case, yes, I would _love _to dance with you." With that Darren escorted Chris out to the dance floor and started to dance with him along side Erin and Alex, the couples shooting a smile at each other.

_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

Riley watched happily as she watched the two couples dance to the song, a song that is perfect for both couples. First she looked at Erin and Alex. This song was the one they first danced to when they started to date and it's now playing at their anniversary for them dating and then maybe, in the future, marriage. She looked over at her dads then. They danced this song at their wedding, which is perfect because their anniversary is just a few days away. Riley chuckled mentally, and then she noticed a scowling Kim who agreed to let Luke sing with Riley but it was clear she didn't like it. Riley then had a plan as she looked at Luke and he looked at her. It would hurt her, but he wasn't hers.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

Riley pushed Luke towards Kim, he nearly tripping into her but remarkably not losing a single note as he sang. Confused he started to sing towards Kim and when he saw her smile Luke then understood.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<em>

Riley sang her part and went off the stage, swaying towards the two couples aware that Luke's eyes were on her.

_Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now<em>

The two harmonized again, Luke silently excused himself from Kim and went over to Riley to sing the song directly towards the two couples.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>I'm lucky we're in love every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<p>

The song ended and the party goers politely clapped and the couples kissed. Alex chuckled nervously and tossed a glance towards Riley who motioned to Erin with her hands. Luke went over to Darren. "Would you mind getting off the dance floor? Thanks." Without waiting for them to move he started to push Darren and Chris away. Riley stepped back into the crowd as Luke took his spot next to Kim.

Alex cleared his throat, suddenly nervous again. "Um… Happy anniversary Erin."

Erin chuckled softly. "Happy anniversary Alex."

"Um… God damn it." Alex cursed under his breath. _Just do it you spineless bastard! You're thirty-six and not getting any younger! Do it you sick fuck! _He yelled at himself mentally and he sighed as he held onto Erin's hands. "Erin Taylor." Alex said, forcing himself to look straight into Erin's eyes. "When we were young living in Seaford—where nobody knows where it is— you and I were best friends. Then you and your family moved to New York City and I thought I would never see you again."

"Um… Alex I know. I was there." Erin said slowly.

"Erin please… Let me finish." Erin nodded. "Back then you were JD Taylor and I always knew I never knew who you really are, and that was because you were in the closet and it turned out that I was too because I loved you. I still love you. When I met you again on Broadway I didn't recognize you. You let out everything that was you and I found that I loved that Erin more than JD. I love you Erin and even though we have our fights that force us to have many countless breaks, we have two completely different views and hell everyone here at some point has always wondered why I'm with you because we seem completely different and you know what? They're right. We are completely different but Erin…" Alex sighed. "I can't picture myself with anyone else. If I try my heart starts to hurt and my stomach gets queasy and well… You're my best friend, my boyfriend and now I have to ask…" Getting down on one knee the air suddenly became overly excited. Alex released Erin's hands to fish out the velvet box in his pocket and then to open it as Erin raised one hand to his mouth, tears beginning to form once more. Sighing deeply Alex looked up and raised the box containing a single gold banded ring to Erin. "Erin 'JD' Taylor… Will you marry me?"

The air then got tense as Erin stood above him, crying fully now as he nodded his head quickly. "Yes." He whimpered out. "Yes, a thousand times yes, I'll marry you." Alex, crying and laughing now pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Erin's finger as he stood. They shared a deep and passionate kiss, applause and whistles sounding from around them. "This is the best anniversary ever!" Erin cooed as Alex kissed him again.

Riley then got on stage and raised her hand up in the air. "Okay listen up! Listen up! That's not the only surprise that's happening tonight! My dad, Darren Criss, would like to say something to his husband, my other dad Chris Colfer!" There were murmurs and Riley got off and joined Alex's side. "Thanks for letting him do this again at your party Alex." She whispered at him.

"No problem Riley. It was the least I could do." Alex said as he hugged Erin to his side.

"Do what?" Erin asked.

Darren left the side of an astounded Chris and got on stage to reveal the second (or third surprise if you count Erin's first surprise) of the night. He, Alex and Riley were the only three who knew about this and he was going to make it work. Clearing his throat Darren started. "It has been twelve years now that Chris and I have been married but to tell you the truth, we were married far long before that. I always loved Chris and he always loved me and in saying so I could not have wished for a better husband." The crowd 'awed' and Chris blushed. "And we're old men now and quite frankly I have this idea, and you know; I can't an idea out of my head until I accomplish it." The crowd laughed. "So here's my idea…" Darren, looking directly at Chris said "Christopher Paul Colfer, will…. You… Join Glee club?"

"What?" Chris laughed at the Dublin reference. The crowd, half knowing the reference and half not was mixed with sounds of laughter and confusion.

Darren chuckled. "No actually in all seriousness Chris… "Darren got on his knee. "Will you marry me? Again?"

Chris laughed and went up to him, getting on his knew before him. "Only if you sing our song."

"Deal." The two kissed and the crowd erupted into applause again. Riley clapped happily and knowing her dads' song she moved Luke's iPod out of the speaker and put her own, pressing play on the Glee instrumental song of Teenage Dream and Darren began to sing the song as he stood, pulling Chris up with him and with that song the party of celebration started.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Riley got off the stage and allowed her dads to have their moment on stage. She congratulated Alex and Erin for their engagement and went inside but not without catching a glimpse of Kim kissing Luke. Riley sighed and was then jumped on by Jeremy. "Hey girlie!"

"Hey Jeremy!" She said, perfectly covering up her sadness.

"So with your dads renewing their vows I want to be a part of the wedding so I want to help you plan it 'cause I just know that you're gonna plan it aren't you?"

"Yeah I guess." Riley said. "What did you have in mind?"

Meanwhile Luke pulled away from Kim. "What was that for?"

"For singing that part of the song for me, even though you weren't too into it."

"What do you expect?" Luke asked annoyed. "I don't love you Kim, I don't even like you and you know that."

"Yes, yes. You love Riley."

"Yes, I do!" Luke answered quickly. Realizing what he said he repeated it more softly. "Yes I do."

Kimberly sighed dramatically. "Fine then. You ruin her for me and then you can pick up the pieces and you'll be free."

"I'm not going to help you." Luke said glaring at Kim. "I don't want to hurt her."

"like you say countless times Luciano." Kim said, annoyed to the maximum now. "But what do you want? A broken, fixable Riley or a broken, fixable Riley with your broken, unfixable reputation? You choose." With that Kimberly turned on her heals, her hair flying as she walked off towards the snack table. Luke groaned and turned to go inside the apartment.

Victoria and Jody, who were listening in on the conversation gasped. "Oh my God! The bitch!" Jody gasped as she stared after Kimberly.

"And what the hell is she talking about when she said Luke's broken, unfixable reputation?" Victoria asked.

"I don't know Vicky… But if we want to help Luke and Riley, we need to find out, and fast."

"I couldn't agree more." Victoria nodded. "It's a good thing my dad's on the force." She said as she whipped out her phone.

* * *

><p>End of chapter. As you notice I'm updating quickly. That's because school starts next Monday and I really want to try and finish this off as quick as possible so expect an update every day or every other day.<p>

**Please Review if you want Luke and Riley to be together! If you don't Kim will kill Riley off and ruin Luke forever with this mysterious Blackmail!**


	9. Riley's Party Part 1

I keep on time warping this story meaning I time skip a lot. If you don't believe me and you're saying to yourself 'No you don't, what the hell is she talking about?' well then you'll see below when you start reading the chapter. It's just that I'm trying to finish this (again before school starts) and I've still got like months to cover and that will take a whole week and I can't do that. So here we are chapter 9 and time to do the time warp! "It's just a step to the right!" Lol.

* * *

><p><span>Three weeks later, Riley's birthday:<span>

"Party at the Colfer-Criss home! Yes!" Victoria yelled out as she fist pumped the air. "Final-fucking-ly."

"Oh yes…" Jody said rolling her eyes. "And let's not forget to say happy birthday to Riley shall we?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll tell her happy birthday at the party."

Jody groaned and looked at Riley, smiling greatly at her. "Happy birthday Riley darling."

"Thanks Jody." Riley said smiling back. "Spread the word alright? The whole cast is invited."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Victoria said raising her hands. "Everyone? Even bitchy Kim and her boy toy Luke?"

Riley sighed. "Yes even them. That's what I mean by 'whole cast'."

"Ugh…" The women groaned.

"Who else is coming?" Jody asked.

"Well um… My grandparents are taking time off from work to come up for it, my aunt Hannah, my uncle Chuck, the entire Broadway board, Jeremy and um…" Riley shrugged. "I guess that's it."

"Thank God your house is huge right?"

"Yeah. Thank God for all the cleaning, the upkeep, and the cost—"

"Shut up Miss Riley, no one wants to hear it." Victoria interrupted, mimicking Kim. The women laughed.

"That's great." Riley stated. "Anyways I have to get going. I have to go home and set up since my dads are working there's no one to set up the party."

"Alright bye." Victoria and Jody said together.

"You're not even going to help?"

"What are we? Friend slaves?" Victoria asked putting a face of disgust.

"Thanks. Thanks guys." With that Riley turned around and walked away.

Jody sighed and passed a hand through her hair. "We need to talk to Luke."

"Oh yeah. Way ahead of you." Victoria said as she and Jody started to walk around backstage in search of him. Within a few moments they found him alone (thankfully) in the guys' changing room. Victoria walked right on in but Jody stayed outside.

"Victoria! That's the guys' room!"

"Oh come on you wimp." Victoria called as she slammed her hand on the table, jolting Luke up from his book.

"What the hell Victoria?" Luke said as he looked up at her, Jody scampering up behind her. "Damn you scared me… I thought you were Kimberly."

"Thanks…" Victoria said with her eyes narrowed at him. Getting down to business she said "Listen up Luciano Grimaldi, or should I say Luciano Foster?"

Luke's eyes widened at her. Sighing and shaking his head he put his bookmark in his book and placed said book on the table. "How did you find out?"

"We've been overhearing your conversations with Kimberly the past few weeks and at the anniversary party we heard of the blackmail she has on you. So I called up my officer daddy and asked him to dig up some dirt on you. It took some persuasion but he got around to it and he found a whole file on you… Well Luciano Foster."

"What do you want Victoria?" Luke asked, getting nervous now.

"Look…" Jody said for Victoria. "We know you love Riley, and I know for a fact she has it bad for you too. We're just—"

"She likes me?" Luke interrupted.

"More like loves you I think." Jody answered. She shook her head slowly as Luke started to smile. "No, don't smile Luke. This is serious. With the events of the past done my Luke Foster it could jeopardize everything with you and Riley, and Kim knows that. Kim loves you too believe it or not and she mad jealous at Riley for not only having her lead but for having your heart and will use this against you."

Victoria took over then. "It's not that what Luke Foster did was so horrible that it means that Luke Grimaldi gets fired and can never work in New York again, it's not that bad, well it is but you didn't kill someone so… Yeah. Anyways Luke, we want our Riley to be happy and well, she can't with Kim butting in every time. You need to grow some balls and break up with Kim."

"You don't think I haven't tried?" Luke said standing. "I've tried alright? But you don't know Kim as well as I do and don't try to say that you do because quite frankly you don't. She'll make it sound worse than it is, she'll make it seem like it was all intentional and not just some stupid mistakes from a kid. She'll ruin you."

"The only person that can ruin you is yourself." Jody said.

"You don't understand…" Luke said running a hand through his hair.

The women sighed. "You're right we don't." Jody said. "And we don't know Kim as well as you do and we have no idea what she's planning and I don't think you do either but Luke… Riley won't wait forever. She's an international pop star, famous actress and a role model for a whole lot of people. You don't think that she won't find another guy who is single and ready to love her?"

"No… I mean, I know." Luke sighed. "I don't want to lose her."

"Then don't." Victoria said. "At her birthday party this Saturday, that's tomorrow if you don't know, tell her. Tell her what Luciano Foster did and tell her that you love her. Tell her that you have to stay with Kim for a bit longer while you guys figure out what to do. She's not stupid Luke—"

"I know that!"

"She'll help you find a way and so will we." Victoria finished.

Luke sighed and looked at the women before him. "Fine. That sounds like an idea but Kim will be on me."

"Leave that to us." Jody said grinning at him. "We have that covered, Operation: Sick Frank of Kim."

Luke laughed. "Great. And what about a gift? Kim is watching me to make sure I don't give her anything and I want to."

"Like telling her you love her isn't gift enough." Jody said.

"Yeah but I—"

"Listen here Grimaldi," Victoria started "Riley doesn't care about material items, trust me. She may have a fancy house, a nice car, great clothing, but that's because the whole family is loaded and they have money to spend. If it were up to her, she'd wear shorts and a tube top everyday in the summer and jeans and a long sleeved turtle neck in the winter. Now… Don't worry about materialistic things and give her something from the heart."

Luke nodded and smiled at her. "You're right. It's just, there's so much I don't know about her." The women smiled softly at him. "Thanks guys. You're life savers. I have to go now. See you later." Luke grabbed his book and started to walk out of the room.

"Bye Luke!" The women called after him.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Jody asked Victoria.

"If all goes well…"

Saturday, Colfer-Criss Home, 7:38pm, Party:

The house was filled with people, all except for the top floor which was restricted and only for family members. The ground floor and the basement on the other hand were filled with party goers, a lot of nearly one-hundred and twenty people, all celebrating Riley and her birthday. It got to the point where the party overflowed outside where lamps and tiki torches were set up to give the night a bit of a glow. Luke rolled up to the house, the directions still frozen in his mind from the last time he came here. He had a bit of a déjà vu as he parked in what appeared to be the last empty spot in the front yard. The only difference was that Kim was sitting beside him and as usual she was yapping it up. "God Little Miss Perfect sure does have a living huh?"

Luke blinked and looked at her. "Was that… Actually astonishment?"

"Well God Luke!" Kim yelled at him, motioning an arm towards her house. "Look at the mother fucking house!"

Luke chuckled once and turned off the car. "Yeah. It really is a home huh?"

"Let's just get this over with. I want to leave within the hour." With that Kim stepped out of the car, wearing the exact same thing she wore for the anniversary party a few weeks back. Luke stepped out and followed Kim as they walked to the front door. He wore a button up, plaid print shirt and some nice jeans. The party was casual-formal, nothing special. Though in hindsight he probably should have dressed up more since what he was planning to do was pretty special. Remarkably he wasn't nervous but he knew the moment he sees Riley the nerves will come up and bit him in the ass. Kim rung the door bell and waited. She rung it again and waited. She was about to pressed the bell rapidity in anger when the door unlocked and swung open.

A women with blonde, shoulder length hair, the same eyes as Chris, and just slightly shorter than him and probably just a few years younger than him appeared in the doorway. She wore some black pants and a strapless, empire waist shirt. The woman looked at them and then smiled. "Are you here for the party?"

"Yes we are." Kim answered.

"Come on in." Luke and Kim stepped into the house and the woman closed the door. "I'm Hannah, Riley's aunt."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Luke said smiling as he extended a hand out to her. Hannah shook it. "I'm Luke and this is Kim."

"Nice to meet you guys." Hannah said as she shook Kim's hand. "Well, if you want to find her she's probably in the basement with the others. That's where I last saw her anyways. Come on, I'll show you to the elevators."

"Elevators?" The two said in unison.

"Of course. My parents aren't as young as they used to be and neither are Darren's parents to my brother and Darren looked for a house with an elevator installed." Hannah giggled. "Follow me please." Hannah walked into the foyer and then stopped. "Um… Straight forward is the family room; I think the Broadway board is hanging out there." Walking towards the left the three passed a spiral staircase and then stopped once more immediately in front of the elevators, Hannah quickly pressing the button before she pointed across the hall. "That's the dining room, we've got a lot of food there and in the basement as well, but you'll see that soon enough. The kitchen's down the hall and when you turn left again there's a bathroom too as well as the garage but yeah… Anyways, there's the elevator." The elevator doors opened and Hannah pushed Kim and Luke inside after she followed them in. As the elevator went down it was silent. Soon the doors opened and the three stepped into the basement. This was definitely where the party was at. Loud music, alcohol everywhere, and it seemed like only the closest people to Riley were down here."Come on… They're about to do some more karaoke." Hannah said as she grabbed their wrists and dragged them to the stage.

On the stage Jeremy, Frank and Riley stood as the song Blame It on the Alcohol started to play. Jeremy wearing a v-neck shirt with shorts, Frank a t-shirt with jeans and Riley wore a purple strapless, gathered bubble hemline that had a splash of pink along the torso. Jeremy started to sing into the mic.

_Blame it on the goose  
>Got you feeling loose<br>Blame it on the 'tron  
>Got you in the zone<br>Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
>Blame it on the a-a-alcohol<em>

Aye she say she usually don't  
>But I know that she front<br>Cause shawty know what she want  
>But she don't wanna seem like she's easy<p>

Then Frank sung one verse, playfully flirting with Riley on stage as part of the song and Riley reacting to it.

_I ain't saying what you won't do  
>But you know we probably gonna do<br>What you been feelin' deep inside  
>Don't lie now<em>

Riley then started to sing.

_Boy what you drinking?  
>Gonna let sink in<br>Here for the weekend  
>Thinking<br>We can  
>See where we can be if we press fast forward<br>Just one more round and you're down I'd know it_

Jeremy started to sing again, showing off that he was majorly wasted already as he tripped off the stage at the end of his verse.

_Fill another cup up  
>Feeling on yo butt what?<br>You don't even care now  
>I was unaware how fine you were<br>Before my buzz set in  
>My buzz set in...<em>

Frank and Riley laughed as they sung the chorus, Jeremy joining in by the third line, also laughing as he stood and started to strut through the crowd of dancing party goers.

_Blame it on the goose  
>Got you feeling loose<br>Blame it on the 'tron  
>Got you in the zone<br>Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
>Blame it on the a-a-alcohol<br>Blame it on the vodka  
>Blame it on the henny<br>Blame it on the blue tap  
>Got you feeling dizzy<br>Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
>Blame it on the a-a-alcohol<em>

Jeremy reached the kitchen and pulled himself onto the counter and started to dance up on the counter while he sang.

_Oh see  
>She spilled some drank on me<br>And now I'm knowin' she's tipsy  
>She put her body on me<br>And she keep staring me right in my eyes  
>No telling what I'm gonna do<br>Baby I would rather show you  
>What you been missing in your life<br>when I get inside._

Riley laughed while she ran over to the counter and pulled herself onto it too, dancing with Jeremy as she sung her verse.

_Boy what you drinking?  
>Gonna let sink in<br>Here for the weekend  
>Thinking<br>We can  
>See what we can be if we press fast forward<br>Just one more round and you're down I'd know it_

Frank then joined them on the counter, starting to feel left out. The men flanked Riley on both sides as they started to grind on each other on the counter as he sang the verse.

_Fill another cup up  
>Feelin on yo butt what? You don't even care now<br>I was unaware how fine you were  
>Before my buzz set in<br>my buzz set in..._

"Now all of ya'll!" Riley yelled as the three pushed their microphones towards the dancing crowd below them as they started to sing.

_Blame it on the goose  
>Got you feeling loose<br>Blame it on Patron  
>Got you in the zone<br>Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
>Blame it on the a-a-alcohol<br>Blame it on the vodka  
>Blame it on the henny<br>Blame it on the blue top  
>Got you feeling dizzy<br>Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
>Blame it on the a-a-alcohol<em>

Jeremy and Riley then sang a verse, jumping off the counters and making their way back towards the stage, dancing with the crowd as they walked.

_Now to tha ballas poppin' bottles  
>With their Henny in their cups<br>Screamin' money ain't a thang  
>If it ain't throw it up in the sky (in the sky)<br>And hold your drinks up high (up high)_

Riley continued to sing as Frank too jumped off the counter, again feeling left out as he made his way to the stage and sung with Riley on their verse.

_And to my independent mamas  
>Who can buy their own bottles<br>If you looking like a model  
>When them broke fellas holla<br>Tell them bye… (bye)  
>And hold your drinks up high (high)<em>

"One more time you guys!" Riley yelled as the whole basement sung the last verse.

_Blame it on the Goose  
>Got you feelin loose<br>Blame it on the 'tron  
>Got you in the zone<br>Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
>Blame it on the a-a-alcohol<br>Blame it on the vodka  
>Blame it on the henny<br>Blame it on that blue tap  
>Gotcha feelin' dizzy<br>Blame it on the a-a-alcohol  
>Blame it on the a-a-alcohol<em>

The basement erupted into laughter and cheers and Jeremy overdid it, spinning on the stage in excitement so much that he ended up falling off the stage again. Riley and Frank laughed at the drunk gay as they jumped off and helped him up. "Come on Jeremy man…" Frank said as he took one of Jeremy's arms and wrapped it around his neck. "There's a couch upstairs in a quiet place where you can nap off this drunkenness."

"NO!" Jeremy drunkly screamed. "No! I, downt… wanta…" He slurred.

"Come on big guy." Frank said as he walked towards the elevators. He walked past the trio. "Hey guys, glad you could make it." He said towards Luke and Kim. "Hey Hannah. I've been watching Riley. She's good."

"Thanks Frank." Hannah said as the two men entered the elevator. "Well enjoy the party. I need to talk to my niece." With that Hannah walked to Riley and started to talk to her.

"Damn…" Kim said. "If they have to watch Riley I guess when she gets drunk she gets drunk." Kim scoffed. "Probably because she can't hold her drink."

"Shut it Kim. This is her party." Luke said as he walked away from her in search of Victoria and Jody. He found the two dancing with Steven (wearing a t-shirt and jeans like his buddy Frank), Victoria wearing black skinny jeans with a one shoulder blue shirt and Jody wearing a purple miniskirt, with tights and a pink, spaghetti strapped tank. Steven having the time of his life dancing with two women but Luke was about to intervene. "Hey Steven, hey girls."

"Gah! Luke!" Steven yelled causing the others to laugh.

"So hey Steven, I'm going to steal them away from you so… Come on girls."

"What? No! Come on man! Wait! Jody! Victoria!" Steven yelled as the women left with Luke.

"So hey, what's up?" Jody asked Luke as they entered the kitchen, one of the only places without people.

"Let's do this now."

"What?" Victoria said with shock. "But you just got here."

"Exactly and I want to get this over with."

"Well come on Luke… You haven't even approached Riley yet." Jody said.

"I so have!" Luke said defensively.

"No you haven't." Victoria said wagging a finger at him. "She was singing and now she's talking to her aunt, you never approached her once."

"Well I can't. No with Kimberly watching me."

"Well when Frank comes back." Jody said. The three watched the elevators for Frank but their watching was pulled away when Riley walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Riley said as she joined them. "What's up?" She looked in the direction they were all staring at. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" The three answered together. Riley raised a brow at them.

"Okay…" Riley said unconvinced.

Suddenly Frank was walking through the exercise equipment, looking at it. Victoria excused herself and wrapped her arm around his. "Go Frank go! Go and attack Kim! Remember what I told you. She is secretly in love with you and she wants you to tell her that you love her tonight so you can't leave without telling her!"

"Alright! I will. But she's not in here."

"What?" Victoria asked. "Of course she's in here. She's here with Luke."

"No…" Frank drawled out. "She just got into the elevator and I was about to follow her, and I did, but she said that she didn't want to talk to me… Are you sure she loves me?"

Victoria glared at him. "And you let her go? She's testing you ya idiot! Go! Go after her! Go!" Victoria pushed him into the elevator that just came back with Chris and Darren (both wearing jeans and button up shirts). "Hi dads from another family!" Victoria greeted as she gave Frank one last final shove and sent the elevator on its way. She sighed and ran back to the others. "Sorry about that." She said as she rejoined them. "Oh uh… The operation's great right?"

"What?" Riley asked as she looked at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Luke understood though and was about to ask Riley to come upstairs with him when her dads walked up to her. "There you are Riley." Darren said. "Your grandparents, all four of them, are looking for you."

"Oh? What for?" Riley asked.

"They got something for you."

"Can't they wait until I open the other gifts? I'm talking with my friends."

"Riley Marie Colfer-Criss." Chris scolded, using his 'mom' voice. "You better not keep your grandparents waiting do you hear me?"

"Yes father." Riley sighed out.

"Now march up to music room young lady."

"Music room?" Riley asked excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me it was the music room? They got me that drum set didn't they?"

Chris shrugged. "Go up there and look."

Riley squealed. "Bye guys!" She then quickly ran over to the elevator.

Chris chuckled and Darren shook her head. "It's hard to believe she's twenty-three now isn't it?" He asked the others. They didn't reply seeing as their operation was ruined. Darren sighed and smiled. "But she'll always be our baby no matter how old she becomes."

"Come on. We'll miss her reaction when she sees the drums." Chris said pulling Darren away from the group. "Enjoy the party you guys." Chris called as they left the kitchen.

Luke groaned. "This won't work!"

"Don't worry Luke!" Jody said. "The night's still young and as long as Frank keeps Kim preoccupied, we'll be golden."

Meanwhile Kim stalked around the house, looking for Riley's room. She had first gone to the second floor, thinking her room was on the highest floor but all she ran into was her grandparents' rooms, her uncle's, aunt's and her dads. Going back downstairs she found that Riley's room was in fact the only bedroom on the ground floor. She scoffed at her idiocy and looked around before going inside, closing and locking the door behind her. The walls were a light blue and it looked very mature and adult with the bed having a canopy over it. It all looked like a royal's room which is probably what they were going for since she is her dads' little girl. Kim rolled her eyes at that thought. She was here for one thing only. She searched around the room, her nerves on edge. Anyone could walk in at any moment. She hurried but did her best leaving the room clean and looking like she hasn't searched through it. She grunted and slammed her foot down. "Where in the hell…" She looked at her bedside table. She hasn't checked that yet. Smirking to herself she went over and opened the first drawer. The smirk evolved to a full grin as she started to laugh to herself. She pulled out the large container of AS pills and then the travel sized container, both filled with the white and pink stripped pills. "Well, well, well, Miss Riley. It looks like you'll have to go au natural for the next few days. Just in time for the reopening too." She laughed as she poured the contents of the containers into her purse before putting them back. Satisfied she snuck back out of Riley's room and closed the door behind her, just like the way it was before, and quickly rejoined the party as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Oohh! Kimberly Love! More like Kimberly Hate! Don't you want to kill her? Review if you think Kim's a total bitch and should really just chilldie!


	10. Riley's Party Part 2

Part two of Riley's birthday bash and Kim's evil plan and Luke's plan that just is not working out.

* * *

><p><span>Saturday, Colfer-Criss Home, 8:14pm, Party:<span>

Luke tapped his foot in anger. All night he was trying to get Riley alone but there was just no way. She is too popular and too well liked for her own good. First with her grandparents and then with the board, and then there was that half an hour conversation she had with some of the kids from Riley's Miracles. Apparently they had all gathered at her old daycare, what was it called again? Rainbow Park? Something gay like that… Anyways they had all gathered together to sing/wish Riley a happy birthday and Riley eventually had to get off the phone because her aunt had to use the phone but if she had her way Riley would be talking on the phone with those kids straight on till the morning. And he loves that about her but right now he's loathing her and her popularity. Kim had rejoined him and clung to his side, constantly berating him with her want to leave and his want not to. He was not leaving until he did what he came here to do even if it's the last thing he does which he really hopes not because if it works then he'd really like to go on a date or two or three with Riley. Kim was still glued to his side and he hardly paid any attention to her but she did seem increasingly agitated. Luke sighed as she yelled at him again, telling more than asking him to leave. "Fine." Luke said tiredly. "I'll call you a taxi because I am not leaving."

"Why you—"

"Kimmy baby!" Frank came in wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"What—Why are you touching you grotesque creature?" Kim screeched trying desperately to get his arm off her but failing miserably.

Frank chuckled nervously. "I know that you're just testing me. Jody told me herself and Jody never lies baby."

"What the fuck?" Kim said as she shook her head in complete confusion. "I am not—"

"Come on Kim." Frank interrupted. "Let's go get a drink."

"Wait, wait! Stop!" Kim hollered as Frank half dragged half carried her over to the kitchen.

Victoria materialized behind Luke. "Luke time to get going."

"Holy mother of—"Luke cursed. "Damn it Victoria!"

Jody appeared at his side to, her hand on his arm as she started to tug him to the elevator, Victoria behind them watching for Kim. "Come on Luke! Now's your chance! Riley's in the music room lavishing over her drum set. Move!" Together the women pushed him in the elevator and the doors closed hiding an astonished Luke behind its doors.

"It's all up to him now." Victoria said. Looking at Jody she added "Let's make sure Kim is thoroughly distracted shall we?"

"We shall to-be sister-in-law." Jody said as the women turned and went to the kitchen where Kim continued to try to escape the grasp that is Frank.

Meanwhile Luke walked out of the elevator on the ground floor and immediately heard the drums and followed the sound. Walking past the foyer the music room was the first room on the right and the door was wide open to reveal that it really was made specifically for making music. The walls were sound proof and if Riley had the door shut no one would be able to hear here. In the center of the room were some chairs that Luke guessed were for Riley, her dads and her band mates when they come to make music. The drums sat on the back left corner while a grand piano sat on the other corner. There was a section of guitars that were on their stands and on the opposite side there were three violins, of three different sizes, kid sized, teen sized, and adult sized. As he entered the room and looked to the left he noticed even more instruments. All types of wind instruments like flutes and trombones and a French horn and there was a harp and a large string bass. Luke whistled and Riley finally looked up from her drums, a smile growing on her face. "Hey Luke."

"Hey." He said, suddenly nervous. "Um… Like your drums?"

"Oh definitely. I've been taking drum lessons in my free time and I've been asking for a set of my own for a year now."

Luke scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully. "And you always get what you want."

Riley giggled softly and stood. "You know I do." She joked back as she walked around the drums and towards him. With every step closer Luke's breath hitched. This was not good. "So… Did you want something? Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"No. I mean yes, I mean…" Luke groaned and ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I do want something and I am not enjoying myself because of it." He answered honestly.

Riley blinked, her eyes widening slightly. "Well Luke, do you want me to help? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes." Luke answered simply.

"Okay." Riley smiled softly at him and went around him to close the door. "Come, sit." She said softly as she went over and sat down on one of the chairs in the center of the room, she patted the one next to her.

Luke exhaled. "Alright Luke…" He whispered to himself as he walked over and took a seat beside her.

"Now…" Riley said slowly as she turned towards him, her knees knocking into his softly. "Tell Auntie Riley what's the matter." She joked smiling widely at him.

Luke chuckled softly at her small joke and sighed again. "Well…" He sighed, not knowing where to begin. He thought for a second and straightened in his seat, finding the perfect way to begin. "Well I know that everyone thinks that Kim and I are a match made in hell, I know that, but if I had it my way I wouldn't stay in it at all."

Riley clicked her tongue. She really didn't want to do this, not now. And she didn't want to ruin the relationship between Kim and Luke, even if she does think that they'd be better off apart and the fact she was totally crushing on Luke. "Well… There are two people in a relationship Luke. She can't control the whole thing no matter what she says. You will always have a say."

"It's highly limited though." Luke said. Riley opened her mouth to speak but he raised a hand at her and she clamped her mouth shut. His hand dropped as he began to speak again. "Riley, she has blackmail on me."

"Luke you—"

"I am serious. You see, it all started when I was ten really. My parents were going through a divorce, a really nasty divorce. My dad was finally caught cheating on my mother with at least three other mistresses and he had other kids from all of the other women. It was not pretty at all through the whole thing and it was terrible. I didn't want to stay with my dad, he was secretly on drugs and he didn't know jack shit about taking care of a kid. But my mother, she was unsuitable to raise a child on her own, she had suicidal tendencies and well, long story short I was stuck with my dad because he landed with full custody and not long after that my mother finally killed herself. Stereotypical hanging in the bedroom."

"Luke…" Riley said slowly. Why was he telling her this? She closed her eyes and sighed sadly. "Luke I'm so sorry but—"

"Please Riley, just listen to me." She nodded but she didn't open her eyes. "I lived with my dad in one of his mistress' house along with my half brother and sister and he kept on doing drugs and even the mistress did drugs and since I was the eldest I took care of my siblings, and I mean all fifteen of my half brothers and sisters." Riley's eyes snapped open and she gaped at him. Luke laughed melancholy to himself before continuing. "Yeah… Big fat Italian family. But my name wasn't Grimaldi, it was Foster." He scoffed. "Anyways when I turned thirteen my father tricked me into doing crack, some sort of sick passage into adulthood in his eyes and of course I got addicted to it. My dad and I would do crack anywhere and we'd get it anywhere. Then when yet another fallout happened between my dad and his mistress I ran away, sick and tired of all the constant bullshit. I came to the city then, I lived up north in some rich neighborhood, and I try not to think about it, and lived on the streets. I tried to get a job but you know, no positions for a cracked up thirteen year old. I was eventually adopted by some crack dealers on the street who paid me part of the commission for selling their crack. I always took my share of the crack, sometimes sneaked a bit more in there. It was genius really. No one suspected me as a dealer and the gang always kept me hidden so my dad or the police wouldn't find me. Would you know it that one day I passed out on Broadway and was picked up by the police, I was turning fifteen. I was thrown into juvenile detention, pretty weak for what I've done but I was a minor and apparently my father was killed by some gangbangers when he couldn't pay for his debts. I was an orphan because my father never remarried and legally the mistress couldn't claim me. I stayed in juvie for about three years, until I turned eighteen, and by this time I had gotten the crack out of my system and I was put into foster care rather than be transferred to prison on account that I ratted out the others and of my good behavior. Of course because I ratted them out I needed a new identity. They kept Luciano but gave me the name Grimaldi on account that the family that took me in were Grimaldi. They scrapped random bits of untrue facts to put them in the file of Luciano Grimaldi and Luciano Foster was deemed as dead from an overdose in juvie."

The silence stretched on. Riley didn't know what to say. She almost expected Luke to continue, to say more but she pretty much pieced the pieces together. Because he was caught on Broadway and that was the beginning of his clean life he wanted to become a performer on Broadway and his new family helped him do so in fear that if they didn't he would go back to doing drugs. He graduated college and went on the fast track to performing and when he met Kim… When he met Kim. She can't piece that together. "Um… Luke?" She asked, turning her head to look at him, her bangs falling over her eye. "I pieced together your want to become a performer and all but what about Kim?"

Luke sighed and pushed himself forward in the seat so that he was slumping in his chair. "I met Kimberly while I attended college and believe it or not she was actually a really a kind hearted woman and was nice."

"I don't believe it." Riley half joked.

Luke chuckled. "Yeah well it was the fame that got to her. The fans and the applause. Anyways, I thought she was a beautiful woman so I started to date her our junior year and we were actually really happy. I didn't want to hold back this secret past of mines any longer so at our graduating party I made the mistake and told her. Turned out she was a manipulative, maniacal bitch and when I finally saw this I was going to break up with her but she hung my past over her head and threatened to tell Mr. Smith about my past and get me fired."

"So you stayed with her." Riley finished.

"Yeah. So I stayed with her." Luke groaned suddenly and placed his face in his hands. "And on the ride over here she mentioned marriage Riley! She wants me to marry her even when she knows that I love you!" Riley jumped back slightly and then froze. Luke raised his head from his hands. "Did I just say that aloud?"

Riley nodded. "M-More like y-yelled it." She stuttered out.

The silence enveloped them again as Riley turned her head away and Luke stared at the floor. After the moments of silence have passed Luke threw everything to hell and pulled up the confidence he needed to get on with it. He stood abruptly, causing Riley to turn her head to look at him, and he kneeled before him. Riley stopped breathing as he reached up and took her hands in his, looking up at her with deep brown eyes. "Riley… I am so in love with you. I've never loved anyone like this. When I'm with you it's like I can't think straight, I can't breathe right and when you smile I feel the whole world get pulled from underneath my feet. When you're sad I want to do everything in my power to bring that smile back on your face. When I'm away from you my every waking thought is about you and all my dreams have you in them. And let's not forget Kimberly. When she talks smack about you, all I want to do is throw her to the wolves, the sharks anything to get her away from you because she wants to ruin you Riley and I can't find it in my heart to allow her to do it. I keep a constant watch on her, I argue with her every day, and damn it Riley… I just want to be with you and only you and she won't let me. She won't! She has it in her mind that the whole universe revolves around her but it doesn't. It doesn't revolve around anyone. But Riley, my world, it does revolve around you. Everything I do, everything I am is for you. I love you Riley Marie Colfer-Criss, even with that overly long name and your sky rocketing popularity. I love you for your personality, your kindness, your smile, your singing, the way you put everyone else before you even when you're the star. And dare I say it? I love you for your Asperger's Syndrome because it's you. It makes you _you_ and I love you. I love _you_ Riley. Not the famous woman that is known world-wide, though I also love her, I love _you_, and every little piece of you." Bringing himself up he slammed his lips onto hers and Riley's breathe hitched as her eyes widened. His lips moved over hers in an impatient, possessive way but at the same time it was filled with so much love and so much passion. Riley sighed into the kiss and closed her eyes. Kissing him back he brought her to her feet and finally released her hands to wrap around her body as she used the opportunity of her freed hands to bring them up to dig themselves in his hair. His tongue licked her lips, begging for an entrance and Riley smirked and teased him by not opening her mouth. He growled in the back of his throat playfully as he turned her around and walked her backwards into the wall. She groaned slightly as her back hit the wall and his hands moved to cup her face as he tried again press his tongue into her mouth. This time she spread her lips open and allowed his tongue to enter. She moaned as his tongue explored every crevasse of her mouth and then fought with her own tongue for dominance. They smiled into the kiss and even giggled as their tongues battled on. Sadly air was soon required and they pulled apart from each other abruptly, their mouths making a popping sound as they broke apart.

Panting heavily Riley giggled and looked straight into Luke's eyes. "I love you too Luke." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling apart.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" He asked as his thumbs stroked her cheeks.

She giggled slyly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Luke laughed and pressed his forehead to hers. "Yes actually. I told you my back story you tell me the back story of that kiss."

She turned her head away, hair falling over her face before she moved it back. "Don't tell my dads, or anyone for that matter, but I am not a virgin."

"What?" He chuckled out. He wasn't mad or jealous, not one bit, in fact he was quite surprised. Everyone just assumed she was a virgin because of her good girl personality. She nodded simply. His smile fell suddenly. "It wasn't with Jeremy was it?"

She laughed and shook her head to the best of her ability because his forehead was still pressed to hers. "It happened while I was on tour in Europe when I was nineteen. My dads couldn't accompany so I was free to do so because I was secretly dating my drummer." She smirked at him. "He was giving me 'drumming lessons'."

Luke burst out laughing and pulled himself off Riley. "Oh God that's… That's great."

Riley giggled. "Yeah. I told my dads that I was just not getting playing the drums."

Luke chuckled with her. Suddenly he became serious. "He's giving you actual lessons now is he?"

She shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Luke scowled at her. She nodded. "Yes, actual lessons but absolutely no making out like he's been asking. I broke up with him when I was twenty."

"Why may I ask?"

"Pregnancy scare and I didn't want to deal with him anymore on that level."

"Good." Luke said thickly. He reached out and took her hands and pulled her to him. "Because I don't want him anywhere near you." He kissed her again and realization hit Riley like a train.

She pulled away from him. "You're still dating Kim."

"Yeah… But I'm going to break up with her… When I figure out how to get the blackmail off me."

"Jayden won't care Luke. You're a great singer and dancer. Go up to him and tell him what you told me. I'll join you and you'll see, it'll be okay."

"Yeah, okay, but what about your dads? When they find out they'll never let me take you out."

Riley shook her head but smiled softly. "They're not like that. They appear to be, but they're not like that. Trust me… My family has had our dead ends and his name is Connor Peterson." Luke found it best not to ask. "When you see fit, we'll go to Jayden and tell him and then you can break up with Kimberly and we can be together but until then…" Riley lowered her head down slightly to peck him on the lips. "I can't do this with you." She pulled her hands out of his and smiled sadly at him. "Enjoy the rest of the party." With that she turned and left the room, never once glancing back.

It took another three hours for the party to officially end. Luke and Kim had left almost immediately after the whole thing in the music room which made Riley sad and Luke pissed at Kim persistence. The only ones that remained now were her family and Victoria and Jody who were spending the night with her in her room. Riley was in the music room again, hitting random notes on the piano. She had already taken a shower and packed up all the food and Victoria and Jody were picking out a movie to watch downstairs. Soon Riley found herself hitting the notes to the introduction to Moon River, the Breakfast at Tiffany's version (the piano version of course) and shrugged to herself as she started to sing.

_Moon River, wider than a mile,  
>I'm crossing you in style some day.<br>Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker;  
>wherever you're going I'm going your way.<br>Two drifters off to see the world,  
>There's such a lot of world to see.<br>We're after the same rainbow's end—  
>waiting 'round the bend,<br>my huckleberry friend,  
>Moon River and me.<em>

"Poor Riley…" Sounded from the doorway making Riley jump. She looked up to see Victoria and Jody standing in the doorway. "Did Luke tell you everything?" Jody asked.

"Yes he did it's—Wait a moment. How do you guys know?"

"Intel." Victoria replied simply.

"Right and you-you didn't tell me?"

"We decided it was best if Luke told you himself." Jody said.

"Yeah… And we knew that he loved you and we told him that you loved him too." Victoria added.

Riley sighed and shook her head. "It doesn't matter right now anyways. He's still dating Kim and until he breaks up with her I can't be with him."

"You can't be with him but that doesn't mean that the love you two have doesn't matter." Jody said.

"Yeah…" Victoria repeated. "It matters that he loves you because you love him and you two are adorable together. Not like Kuke. Ew…" She made a face of disgust. "Nah… Liley is just cute!"

"Really? 'Liley'? That's our couple name?" Riley asked a face of disgust on.

The women giggled. "Come on girl." Jody called over. "Let's go watch Cinderella."

Riley giggled and nodded. Without another word the three women went down to the basement quietly as to not to disturb the others. Once downstairs Riley made her way to the kitchen, opened a cabinet and revealed a half empty container with her AS pills. "Start the movie girls; I'm just going to take these two pills now."

"Fine." The women called. And within seconds Riley had a glass of water and swallowed the two AS pills before putting the container back and leaving the glass in the sink to go join the others in the movie.

* * *

><p>HA Kimberly! She has more! The bitch. I really hate Kimberly. I hate, <em>hate<em>, _**hate**_ her but sadly I just can't kill her off... Oh well… Liley, Liley is the couple name. I was going to say Ruke but that name is already taken from the same show I got Luke's name, (As The World Turns) and I didn't want to do that so Liley it is!

**Please review to finally end Kuke and to begin Liley! **Next chapter, the greatest piece of drama your minds will ever read. Dun, dun, dun!


	11. Tonight's the Night

Monday, "Cinderella Theater", Front office:

"Riley… I don't think I can do this." Luke muttered nervously as he and Riley waited for Jayden.

"Sure you can. I can assure you Luke; he won't let something like your past destroy you. He's a nice guy. Really." Luke sighed in turn. He knew that he should trust Riley but could you blame the guy? A past of drugs and juvie time is very, very serious stuff and you can't just look over it.

They didn't have to wait much longer for Jayden entered the office clad in his usual suit and tie. Closing the door behind him he smiled at his two Broadway stars. "Hello you two. You said you had an urgent business to discuss with me?"

"Actually Jayden," Riley spoke out when Luke didn't, "it is Luke that wants to talk to you. I'm just here for moral support."

"Ah, in that case…" Jayden sat down in his big, leather chair and smiled warmly at Luke. "Let's just hope this business isn't horrible huh?"

Luke whimpered and Riley rolled her eyes and sighed. "W-Well uh sir, that's just the thing… It-it is bad…"

Jayden's smile fell of his face as he became serious. "You're not on drugs again are you?"

Luke's jaw dropped and Riley raised her eyebrow. "H-How… No-no, I'm-I'm not on drugs again… How did you—"

"Jesus Luciano, you don't think I do extensive background checks on all of my employees?" Luke stuttered inarticulacy and Riley smiled to herself. "Now I must say I wasn't impressed with your distinctive past Luke but from what I read it wasn't your fault you fell into the business and thus I gave you a shot and you proved to be a great decision for Broadway. You have been a great addition to the big family and you're a fine dancer and singer." Jayden smiled faintly at Luke and Luke chuckled once. He opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off when Jayden's smile turned to a scowl and the man suddenly became quite intimidating. "But if you ever go back and do drugs again and I hear from it I'll see to it that you do not work on Broadway again! I will not have that shit mucking up my perfectly polished constitution do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Luke said quickly, saluting his boss as he did so. "Don't worry Mr. Smith I won't go back to that mess." Luke's hand dropped down and reached over to place his hand over Riley's. "I wouldn't want to mess anything up." Luke smiled and Riley looked away as she pulled her hand out from under Luke's. Luke's smile faltered a bit and he retracted his hand and set it down in his lap.

Jayden, who saw the whole thing, raised a brow at the two. Decided that he really didn't want to get involved he nodded and sighed. "Well it looks to me this meeting wasn't as important as we had all thought. Now would you please get out of my office and prepare for opening tonight?"

Riley giggled absently and stood. "Yes Jayden." She giggled again. "Can you believe it? Opening night tonight!" She twirled and skipped out of the room. Luke nodded towards Jayden and followed Riley as she trotted down the aisle. She spotted Benny at the piano and called out to him. "Benny! Yo Benny!"

Benny looked up from his music sheets and waved at Riley. "What? What you yellin' for?"

"Do you know 'Tonight's the Night' from 'Stuck in the Cupboard'? I just feel like singing that song now."

Benny scoffed. "From your shammy Cinderella-knock-off-jazz-age movie? Of course I do." Riley giggled and placed his music sheets on the piano and started to pound out a fast jazz like song on the piano." Riley vocalized before she started to sing, ignoring all and everything around her as she danced onto the stage, Luke standing off in the side.

_Tonight, tonight the stars are shining bright,_

_Tonight, tonight the time is right,_

_Tonight's my time, alright!_

_Time to go out and feel the world,_

_Time to face my greatest dreams,_

'_Cause tonight's the night I will learn to fly!_

Benny then sang-talked from the piano.

_Oh dear little girl you haven't a clue,_

_The world out there is new,_

_You wouldn't last a second at all._

_Oh dear little one you're movin' too fast,_

_Ya got your head up in the clouds,_

_And you're in for quite a shock,_

_Not everything is what it seems,_

_And every means has a seam,_

_To which all will come undone._

Riley scoffed as Benny played the piano. "Well jeez Louise John… You haven't even given me a chance." Riley started to recite from her movie as she shook her finger at him.

Benny smiled to himself. "Well what do you expect Henrietta, you're only sixteen and all your life you've been a dish maid in your own home. This isn't some sort of fairytale where you'll go off and find the man of your dreams out there."

"But what if it is!" Riley retaliated. She turned her back to Benny as he continued playing the fill. "What if my story will go down in history and all little girls will look up to me?"

"For what? Being a low-down, penniless child?" Riley groaned and stomp her feet as Benny changed back to the song and Riley sang again.

_It's true I've never been outside this house,_

_It's probably true that I am a child,_

_But I'm about to change my course,_

_I'll be no longer a child but a flapper!_

Benny snickered and sang out _"Like that's any better…"_

Riley shrugged and sang _"It's better than here." _She then continued to sing.

_I've got it in mind,_

_I haven't got much time,_

_I've got to be back by nine._

"_Like that's a whole lot of time." _Benny sang-talked. _"Its half past eight now."_

"_I've got to go now, so ciao."_

Benny started playing a fill and reciting lines from one of his favorite movies (he won't admit it aloud but doing just this he is). "Well if you must go you ain't going in that."

"What's wrong with this?" Benny shook his head and started to sing.

_Oh dear little girl you haven't a clue_

_But what you're wearin' is pew-u._

"Ah don't be so mean John. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" Riley recited. She then sung again.

_Don't try and stop me tonight John,_

_This is the least you could do John,_

_Be a pal and let me carry on,_

_Don't you want me happy John?_

Benny sighted theatrically. "Yes, Henrietta." Riley squealed loudly like she did in the movie and sang again.

_Tonight, tonight the stars are shining bright,_

_Tonight, tonight the time is right,_

_Tonight's my time, alright!_

_Time to go out and feel the world,_

_Time to face my greatest dreams,_

'_Cause tonight's the night I will learn to fly!_

_And tonight will be just daring, _

_As I go on declaring,_

_That this little girl is free, at last!_

Benny played in the instrumental as Riley twirled along on stage until her cue came back a few moments later. In the movie her character Henrietta changed out of her 'pew-u' dress and changed into a new one.

_Tonight's the night alright,_

_Tonight's the time tonight,_

_Tonight everything will go right,_

'_Cause tonight's the night!_

The song slowed down almost immediately. In this part Henrietta would be out the door and John went to watch her from the window as she danced down the street. Benny sang softly as he continued playing his piano.

_Oh dear little girl you haven't a clue,_

_The world out there is new,_

_You wouldn't last a second at all._

_Oh dear little one you're movin' too fast,_

_Ya got your heads up in the clouds,_

_And you're in for quite a shock,_

_Not everything is what it seems,_

_And every means has a seam,_

_To which all will come undone._

_Oh dear little girl…_

_Tonight's your night…_

Riley clapped and laughed as she lowered herself into the orchestra and walked over to sit upon the piano. "That was good Benny! You played a convincing John."

"Yeah well…" Benny shrugged. "It's a good song." With that Benny picked up his music sheets and walked away.

Luke climbed down and joined Riley on the piano. "That was a great song. I love that movie."

"You're just saying that." Riley chuckled. "Benny was right. It is just a shammy Cinderella-knock-off-jazz-age movie."

"No really Riley." Luke said. "It's a good movie I fairly enjoyed watching it. And it's not too much like Cinderella. She doesn't get the rich guy—"

"You mean Stephan St. Savage."

"—she gets John, the lowly instructor to Henrietta's step sisters." Luke finished without missing a beat from her interruption."

Riley grinned at him. "Yeah well… It wasn't the best movie I wrote."

"It was the only movie you ever wrote." When she was turning twenty-one she wrote the movie with Chris and Darren. Darren was in charge mostly of the songs while Chris was mostly in charge of the script itself but Riley made the final calls. The production companies loved the concept and produced it. It was like an old feel-good, classical movie and Chris and Darren were overly proud of it and their daughter but Riley didn't see the value of it. But at least she had fun doing it all.

"No one cares Luke." The two laughed softly.

"Riley, in Smith's office… You pulled away." Luke said suddenly.

Riley sighed and jumped off the piano. "Luke as I said before, I can't do this if you're still dating Kim."

"I know I just… I didn't think you meant—"

"That nothing is allowed?" Riley finished for him. "I'm sorry Luke, really I am, but, I can't deal with it. And neither can you." She turned and started to make her way out the theater to go home and prepare for opening night. She stopped before she opened the door and turned around to see that Luke had followed her and had stopped half way up the center aisle. She smiled at him. "I love you Luke." With that she opened the door and walked out of the theater.

About an hour or so later, Colfer-Criss home:

Riley locked the front door behind her as she stepped into the house. "Hello? Anyone home? Grandparents? Chucky? Hannah? Dads?" She called out. When no reply came she shrugged. They must be either out or upstairs or in the basement. She walked over to her room and closed the door behind her. Sighing she sat at the edge of her bed and pulled out her cell phone to dial the pharmacy. The call came through and she heard the familiar greeting. "Hello, this is Walgreens Pharmacy, how may I help you?" Yes, she gets her prescription from Walgreens, sue her.

"Um yes, this is Riley Colfer-Criss I was wondering if there was any chance I could get a refill early?"

"Let me check for you dear." The woman on the other line answered. Just this morning Riley discovered her pills had all got up and gone. She usually just used the pills that were always on her person in her purse and never usually opened up her drawer unless it was to refill and when she went to refill she found everything, her nearly new bottle of pills and even the backup travel one, empty. She was running late this morning for some well needed errands so she couldn't worry about it then. Then it was off to the theater to help Luke and all that time she was bottling up her worry and suspicion. How could it have been empty? She got it only a month ago and the container was huge and nearly filled. She couldn't have possible used them all. "I'm sorry dear." The woman said moments later. "It says here that you picked up your refill a month ago and because the pills have been known to cause addiction you're not allowed to pick up a refill until the time calls."

Riley closed her eyes shut and breathed out shakily. At least she had the ones down stairs but that one was half empty and it wouldn't last her until her next refill. "There must be something you can do." Riley pleaded. "I had the refill, yes, but somehow all the pills went missing or something." _Or something indeed. _Riley thought.

"I'm sorry for that dear. If you claim that you didn't used them all and they are missing then I can call in for an early refill but it will take quite some time. Those specific pills are hard to make and are very dangerous if made incorrectly."

"I know." Riley said impatiently. "I've been taking them since I was nine."

"I'm sorry Miss Colfer-Criss." The women said, obviously not liking the tone Riley had used. "But there is nothing I can do for now. I'll put in that request for an early prescription, until then, lower your intake or skip a pill or two."

"I can't!" Riley shot back. "I have Asperger's Syndrome and my habit is to keep things on time, I can't miss a pill! I've never once been late for anything! Hell when my period comes late I start losing it even if I'm on the pill."

"Might I suggest to lessen your sexual life?"

Riley held back the curses towards the woman and hanged up. Groaning she fell back onto the bed. "I can't tell my dads… They'll freak and start over-protecting me again." Sighing she turned her head to look at her closet where her opening night dress hung from the door. She then noticed something amiss on her dress. Her eyes widening she noticed that one of the flowers on one-shoulder strap was falling off. Jolting herself upright she squealed. "No!" She stood and ran out her bedroom and up the stairs; not bothering to take the elevator for it takes too long. She went straight towards their room, not knowing if her dads were in there. The door was partially closed and without much thought she pushed the door open. "Daddy I need help my—Oh my God!" There were her dads, in bed, Darren on top of Chris, both of them stark naked and sweaty and definitely having sex.

"Ah! Riley!" Chris screamed as he pushed Darren off him.

Darren quickly went under the covers as Chris did the same. "Uh… Um… Riley… Uh… Hi."

Riley stared in unblinking horror at them. "Oh… God…" She closed her eyes and turned away, bringing a hand up to cover her eyes to add on. "I can't believe I just walked in on you… That's never happened…"

"Um… Riley honey…?" Chris called out as he dragged the covers up higher. "Uh… Did you need something?"

"It can wait! It can wait! Oh my—"Riley shivered in pure horror. "I'm locking the door, ugh…" Quickly she went around and locked the door and closed it as she escaped from their room and went hurdling towards the stairs. "Ew… That's… Ew…" Riley by now was crying and laughing.

Meanwhile two equally shocked dads stared at the door in horror. "Oh my God she just saw that." Chris muttered as he took both his hands and slapped them to his face.

"I thought you locked the door Chris!" Darren said as he looked at his husband.

"I thought you did!"

Moments of silence passed before Darren spoke up again. "Would it be too much to ask to finish what we started?" He grinned at his husband and in returned received a big fat slap in the face.

* * *

><p>Ha, ha! That last part was fun. Anyways, <strong>Please Review<strong> and sorry for prolonging the breakup scene that you all know is coming. I just thought of this and decided it needed to be done. So… Once again **Please Review!**


	12. Opening Night Drama

Broadway, Cinderella opening night:

The outside of the theater was packed full with fans and news crews as they filmed the opening night of Disney' Cinderella on Broadway. Usually with opening night like these, after a break, there isn't any coverage at all but thanks to Riley's role as Cinderella, the show sold out within moments and anyone who was anyone was either going to see the show. Because of all the coverage it felt much like a red carpet event but though this carpet was white. Down the carpet the cast of the show posed for pictures. Closest to the theater was Nelly and Pamela. Nelly wore her hair up in a bun and wore a hot pink knee length dress with a black flowery overlay and black flats. Pamela wore her black hair down a burgundy v-neck floor length dress that was ruched around the bodice which also had a sheer drape over a slit and she wore black pumps. Behind them were Jody and Victoria with Steven. Jody wore a knee length grey v-neck dress that looked much like a modern Greek toga with beige wedges and her red hair was put up in a high ponytail. Victoria wore her hair half in a ponytail and half down and she wore a black and white striped dress with black heels. Steven wore a navy blue tuxedo with his hair slicked back and black polished fedors. Behind them were Frank, Luke and Kim. Frank wore a white dress shirt and black with black and white boat shoes and he also had his hair slicked back. Luke wore a black tuxedo with black and polished fedors, also with his hair slicked back. Kim wore a black, one shoulder, calf length dress that had sheer overlay with a slit on one side and it also had a large and flowery embroidery on her waist and she wore black high heels and wore her hair loose and wavy. Kim giggled and posed for the camera, pointing one shoulder to the camera and smiling sweetly. Luke rolled his eyes and looked at the street. Riley still has yet to arrive at the opening. His arm was then being pulled and Luke set his eyes on Kim. "Come on Luke dear, smile for the camera." Luke sighed as a nearly nonexistent smile came onto his face. Kim then giggled once more. "If Riley doesn't show up soon the show will have to go on without her."

"It can't." Luke bit back. "She's the star."

"She also had an understudy Luke." _Damn._ Luke mentally cursed as his eyes stared back out to the street.

Meanwhile Riley breathed out as she started to fan herself with her hands. "Can you please tell the driver to drive faster?" She was nearly on the verge of tears. It was nearly seven forty-five, the official ending of the opening and the transition to the show which started at eight fifteen. Currently she was in the back of the car they had rented out to get over there. Little did the three know that the car service would be late getting there.

"Darling calm down. You may not get there for the opening but you'll get there in time to do the show." Darren consoled her.

"Yeah honey." Chris agreed. "It's just a few photos and some publicity. You can live without it."

Riley swallowed. It wasn't the opening she really cared about. All it was are some photos and publicity. No the thing that bothered her was being late. She had reduced her intake of the pills and yet she was still nearly running out and she still hasn't told her dads about her missing pills. "I just don't want to be late is all…"

"We won' be late." Darren said.

"Yeah so calm down. I haven't seen you act like this since you were nine."

_Shit. _Riley cursed mentally as she shrugged in reality. If they figure out that she hasn't been taking her pills as prescribed they'll take her out of the show. Darren leaned forward and knocked on the glass that separated the driver from them. "How much longer?"

"Won't be much now. Just another five to ten minutes depending of traffic."

"God!" Riley said as she put her face in her hands carefully, still conscious of her makeup. The traffic would be horrible because of the opening.

"Darling…" Chris scolded softly and Riley sighed and straightened, dropping her hands from her face.

"Sorry…"

Meanwhile back at the opening the reporters were going crazy about Riley. "Where is she?"

"Where's Riley Colfer-Criss?"

Kim stepped out before all the others; they had congregated in one spot on the carpet for a group photo. "It looks like Riley might have gotten sick." Kim said with well practiced concern. "I do hope she gets better so she can get back into the show business." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"I want Riley!" Called out a fan and Kim stepped back into the group.

"Smile!" She yelled as she went into her pose.

As if on cue the car rolled up and Chris and Darren got out of the car first, wearing white dress shirts and slacks, grey and black respectably, with the same black fedors. The reporters gravitated away from the group and towards the car. The cast looked at the car in anticipation as one silver heeled foot came out of the car. Within moments Riley came out of the car and stepped into the army of camera flashes that attacked her. She wore her blonde hair in a 1920's type bun and she wore a one shoulder, floor length white dress, with white flowers on the shoulder, a sweetheart neckline, ruched bodice, and a mermaid-style hem. Luke smiled greatly as he watched Riley. She looked practically stunning and she was working the cameras and apologizing for being late. Beside him he felt Kim's anger burn the air around her and he couldn't help but smile even bigger at that. Riley started to walk towards them as the car slipped away and their eyes met. Luke's smile changed from a grin to a loving smile and Riley smiled at him. Within moments she joined the group and went to stand in the middle of the group, Nelly in front of her. "Girl, you look gorgeous." Victoria commented.

"Spectacular baby girl." Jody smiled at her friend.

"A little late are we my dear?" Pamela said.

Frank placed a hand around her waist. "Beautiful. You might be the one to tear me away from my obsession with Kim."

"You look very pretty Riley." Nell said as she looked up at her.

"Thank you guys." Riley said. Glancing at Pamela she said "Better late than never." Finally the whole group turned to take their picture before Riley yelled out to stop them. "Wait! Dads, Benny, get in here." Benny, who wore a black tuxedo and black dress shoes, was standing off to the side, technically not a member of the cast. He snaked his way into the group as Darren and Chris flanked both sides of the group. "Okay, now we're good." The cameras went off and soon the group went into the theater to prepare for the show before they let the guests in. Luke somehow got away from Kim and when they went backstage pulled Riley away around a corner and kissed her hard on the mouth leaving her breathless and speechless.

"I know you said that we can't be all lovey-dovey but damn it Riley I had to do that. You're so sexy and beautiful tonight." Luke said quickly before he leaned in and kissed her again before she could once again find her bearings.

"Luke I... Wow…" Riley said, eyes blinking from the shock.

Luke chuckled, almost darkly, and kissed her on the cheek softly. "Let's get ready for the show beautiful." Luke then walked her to the women's dressing room before he walked towards the men's dressing room.

Jody chuckled when Riley walked in; luckily Kim was in the bathroom getting her rage out and didn't see Luke walk Riley to the room. "Got some time sneaked in with Luke huh?"

Riley blushed madly. "Shut up Kimberly will hear you. Now someone help me with the zipper."

Pamela chuckled and pulled down Riley's zipper on the back of her dress. "Meow kitty. Retract the claws."

"Sorry… I'm just tense." Riley said as she carefully got out of the nearly two hundred dollar dress.

"Why are you tense? Because of Luke or Kim or both?" Victoria asked as Jody tied in her corset.

"No… I was just stressed from being late." Riley answered as she hanged up her dress up and placed it safely in her closet.

"Well jeez honey." Jody said as she finished Victoria's corset and the two women switched places. "You usually don't get stressed over it… Are you taking your pills?"

_Shit. _Riley cursed again in her head. "Yeah I just got stressed you know? I almost missed opening and even then I only got five minutes out of it. I missed all the fun." _Nice save Riley. _Riley mentally high-fived herself.

"Oh yeah, Kimberly making faces at the cameras was definitely fun." Victoria scoffed.

Kim walked back into the room then with a huge smile on her face. She was listening into the conversation from outside the door. She loved the fact that Riley was being affected by her loss of pills. She didn't think her plan would work because of any refills she might of gotten but apparently Riley has either not picked them up yet or couldn't get a refill. Kim laughed evilly inside. "It's a good thing you should up when you did Riley." Kim said as she started to shimmy out of her dress. "I mean, I was afraid to take you place, which by the way, I would obviously enjoyed." Riley only nodded as she got into her maid's outfit. "But you know what Riley? It's okay if you can't be the star. Luke will love you either way." Riley froze as well as all the others except Nelly who just kind of ignoring the adults and was getting dressed since she was in the first scene. "Yeah, I know that Luke loves you, it's hard not to." Kim put on her intermission dress since she literally didn't have her first scene as a double until after intermission. It was a blue, purple and grey patterned dress with a scoop neck and a flared out skirt. "And you know if you want to start a family with him you're free to. Very free to. Go off and have fun. Of course that would mean he would have to break up with me first and we all know that's not going to happen." Riley sighed deeply and finished putting on her costume. She was in the first scene and she had to do her makeup and hair all over. "Oh but don't worry, when Luke and I get married, and we have talked about it, we'll name our baby girl after you, not." She laughed and soon the others silently went back to getting dressed and getting ready. "Well…" Kim drawled out as she put her shoes back on and finished fixing up her makeup. "I'd best go and sit in the sidelines and wait until intermission." She stood and walked towards the door. She stopped in the doorway and half turned to look at Riley who was partially ignoring her. "Please, break a leg out there, literally." And with that she walked away from the room.

After that fiasco in the dressing room the rest of the night went perfectly. There were no missed cues, no blunders, perfectly executed dance and singing numbers. Soon the last scene in the first act ended, a scene added to the Broadway performance, a scene with Prince Charming and his father and the Duke where the Prince is complaining about his father's intentions with the ball and reluctantly agrees to (try) and find a suitable wife. There was another scene that was added to the production too that includes these three characters and that was Prince Charming's return to the kingdom which is a short comical scene where he is being chased by the women in the town before he reaches the safety of his castle. Intermission came and mostly everyone retreated into the lobby of the grand theater for snacks and an opportunity to talk to some of the members of the cast. Luke wanted to go over and talk to Riley, who had changed into her intermission dress, a teal empire waist and ruched dress with red heals, he just wore his tuxedo again but with no jacket, but she was being sacked by her fans and constantly had people around her so instead he reluctantly stayed by Kim's side. "Isn't Luke a great Prince Charming?" She gushed towards one of the people around him. "He's such a good actor and he looks so much like the Prince it's almost scary." She giggled. "It's good for me because he's my to-be-fiancé right Luke?" She playfully elbowed him.

Luke's eyes widened and he half stared half glared at her. "What? Are you crazy? I'm not marrying you."

Around them the people became suddenly very tense as the air grew from calm, to awkward, to tense all within a matter of seconds. Kim chuckled nervously. "But of course. Luke… You love me… _Right?_"

Luke groaned and rolled his eyes. "No! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't love you!"

The people, becoming a bit more agitated but at the same time started to get interested in the scene before them backed up a step or two away from the feuding duo. "Luke… Quiet down, you're making a scene." Kim then added under her breath "Stop this right now or I'll tell Smith about your past."

"Go ahead and tell him Kim and you know what? He already knows!" Luke's voice became increasingly higher and slowly the others in the lobby started to zone in onto the two, including Riley who was only about fifteen feet away from them, she turned her head to look at them. "I went to him not that long ago and he knew! Do you know what that means Kimberly?"

Kim slightly shook from the fact that Jayden knew, became suddenly small. "Luke… No, don't Luke…"

"I have been waiting to do this for years…" Luke muttered more to himself than anyone. "We're through you horrid, nasty bitch." Luke turned on his heels and walked quickly back into the theater to escape from the reporters that were soon attacking Kim.

Riley looked at Kim and actually felt sorry for the woman as she started to open a small glimpse into the woman she used to be. She started to cry and started to back up as the reporters hounded her about her breakup. Riley sighed and quickly went over to her, grabbed her by the arm and nearly dragged her backstage to safety. "There…" Riley panted as Kim leaned herself against the wall, tears streaming down her face and her makeup running. "You'll be safe here; no reporters can get in here." Riley finished. Riley watched for a moment as Kim cried. "You know Kim… If you don't feel up to it… We'll find someone to replace you and—"

Kim straightened and pushed Riley hard and Riley's back came into contact with the wall behind her. "You would fucking love that wouldn't you? _Wouldn't you?_" Kim screeched. "You act all high and mighty and you're just Little Miss Perfect Riley, everyone loves you, everyone adores you, but you're just some mentally challenged kid of the street that had connections into Broadway. And-And you're a home wreaker! You stole my boyfriend!"

"I didn't steal him from you Kimberly!" Riley yelled back. "You lost him a long time ago because you became a cold hearted bitch who really doesn't care about anyone but herself! You only kept him because of your worthless blackmail you had on him!"

"What do you know? You don't know him! You've only known him for months! I've known him for years!"

"And yet somehow… You didn't notice that the Luke you met in college had changed." Riley nearly whispered, tears coming down her face.

The two women panted and stared at each other. Kim collected herself first and straightened, she didn't even bother to fix her face. She scoffed at Riley. "You know… Everyone calls me a bitch, and I am, but you… You are too…" Kimberly then turned and went towards the dressing room to change into her 'ruin-able dress' costume (a dress in which the fabric can be easily torn thanks to come snaps).

Riley held onto her elbows while she sobbed. She stayed there in the ally, leaning on the wall and sobbing until Jody (in a pink, v-neck, knee length dress with a bubble hem) and Victoria (in the same dress as Jody put purple) showed up and started to rub her shoulder's and back. "Girl, are you alright? What happened?" Victoria asked her friend.

"I'm fine." Riley said. Jody handed her a napkin. "Thanks…" She dabbed at her corneas and rolled her shoulders and neck and straightened her back. "Kim happened. I saved her from the reporters and all and…" Riley sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"We all know Kim." Jody said. "And sadly she is who she is. And nothing can change that." Victoria quickly pulled out her cell phone and typed a message before sending it. "Victoria, who did you just text?"

"Luke." Victoria replied. "I wanted to know if he is okay." Her phone soon buzzed and Victoria smiled. "Thank God he always answers his messages no matter in what mood he's in." She opened the message and then relayed what it said. "He said he is better than fine, 'finally free', his exact words, and he asked if I was with you." She quickly texted him back. Once again, within moments her phone buzzed. "He asked me to ask you if you are alright?"

Riley chuckled once. "Yes… And ask him if he just feels that I was in a bad mood before."

"Sure thing." Her phone vibrated again within seconds. "He says…" She giggled awkwardly. "He says to tell you that he loves you and that yes, he does feels that you were in a bad mood."

"Text him that I love him too."

"Nu-huh girl." Victoria said shaking her head and putting her phone in her purse. "If you want to go all lovey-dovey you're gonna have to do it through your phone."

"Fine." Riley muttered before she pulled out her own cell phone and texted him.

"You're not going to get with him immediately are you?" Jody asked. "I mean, he just broke up with Kim."

"Yeah but it's not like there was anything left between them, even if Kim thought so." Victoria said, half shrugging.

"No I'm not." Riley answered. "I'm going to give him a little bit of time to get the news straightened out before we can officially date."

Jody nodded, smiling softly at Riley as her phone buzzed with no doubt a text from Luke. "Yeah, that's best."

"Well come on ladies…" Pamela said as she walked by them. "I know the drama is amazing out in the lobby but we have to get ready for act two."

Jody sighed. "Come on. Let's hope that Kim's out of there by now." Soon the three walked towards the dressing room and thankfully Kimberly was already out and already on her cue, waiting for the show to start up again.

* * *

><p>Well… That's that. Chapter 12 is all done and now I'm guessing there's only… Two to three chapters left. PS Fedors are a name for dress shoes if you didn't know... I finally found a name for them on the internet. ;)<p> 


	13. Seconds, Minutes, Years

Two weeks later:

Riley tapped her foot on the chair's leg. She was alone in the lunch room, and thank God for that. She finally ran out of her pills just a few days ago and without them she felt herself coming loose. Usually she wouldn't be so affected by her AS. She remembered as a child that she was usually so calm and serene, unless it came to time but now, with a pill withdrawal, every little thing affected her. It was like she had OCD and AS at the same time and it was horrible. Thankfully today is Thursday and her pills would be ready to pick up tomorrow. Just one more day, one more night and then she's home free. She exhaled heavily and closed her eyes shut. Just one more day… The thought alone made her tingly, and not in a good way. "Come on Riley girl," she softly coached herself, "you can do it. Just one more day and then you'll be alright… Just one more day… One more day…" She remained quiet afterwards, eyes shut and her head hanging over the top of her chair. Suddenly she heard the chairs in front of her pull out and she jumped, snapping her eyes open to see Victoria and Jody. "Guys… You scared me…"

"Sorry about that girl." Jody grinned slyly at her. The women were wearing white tanks and grey sweats, the two really looked like sisters at that moment because of the same clothing. Jody eyed Riley, the sly grin turning into a taunting grin. "What's with the shirt Riley?"

Riley self-consciously looked down at the shirt. It was a burgundy plaid, long sleeved shirt with blue and white colors in it. She wore it unbuttoned with a blue tank top underneath and Capri shorts for pants. She looked back up at her. "I don't see anything wrong with it."

Victoria rolled her eyes, mimicking Jody's grin. "Oh come on Riley… It's too big for you… It's a men's shirt isn't it? Or more specifically… It's Luke's shirt." Riley grinned softly. Did she forget to mention that it was Luke's shirt? And it smelled so much like him. Victoria chuckled. "Girl… I didn't know you two were _finally _official dating! When did this happen?"

Riley shook her head. "We're not together officially yet. I just wear his shirt and he wears my hair ties…"

"Hm-hmm…" The women sounded giving her a knowing look.

"We haven't gone on our first date yet I swear!" Riley urged raising her hands up in defense. "We are this weekend though. Luke's taking me somewhere for Saturday and Sunday but he hasn't told me where yet."

"Ah yes…" Jody sighed. "The weekend with two days of break before its back to performing on Saturdays again. Gosh… Working on Broadway gets tiring."

"You always say that and then when summer comes you can't wait to get back to work." Victoria muttered glancing at Jody.

"Yeah well… When work starts back up again you always hate it no matter how bored you've been all summer even with the rehearsals, the parties, the trips, the boyfriends—"

"Alright now we get it." Victoria interrupted. "Shut up." The women laughed together and then a knock came at the door frame. The women turned and saw Luke, in a black tank top and jeans, wearing a grand total of five of Riley's hair ties on his right wrist. "Look who's here. Luciano Grimaldi."

Jody giggled softly. "Victoria, let's leave these two with some alone time." She casted a wink in Riley's direction and forcibly pulled Victoria up and out of her seat and out the room.

Luke took a seat right beside Riley and smiled warmly at her. "I see you're wearing my shirt Riley."

"Hm-hmm." Riley sounded nodding her head once. "I think it looks good on me."

"It does. It really does." Luke leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers. "Are you excited for this weekend?" He asked, his lips millimeters from hers.

She smiled at their proximity. "Yes, but I'd be even more excited if you were to tell me where you're taking me."

"No… I can't do that." Luke replied now touching his lips to hers.

Riley sighed and closed her eyes. "Yes you can…" She urged lazily. "Just open your mouth, form the words and tell me."

"I want to keep it as a surprise." And with that he pressed his lips fully against hers and they kissed for a good minute and a half before breaking apart for air.

Riley groaned softly and rolled her eyes. "Fine… But I'm taking back three of my hair ties." Luke grinned at her and handed her his right wrist where she took three black hair ties.

Later that night, show time:

It was the end of Act One and all was becoming prepared for the second half. Kim sighed as she leaned against a wall nonchalantly. All day she has been uncharacteristically quiet, for the past two weeks she has been like this. At first it was a depressed quiet, then a denial quiet, then an angry quiet. She has been watching Riley closely and by the look of her fidgety and less energetic self Kim could guess that she finally ran out of her pills. She was just on the verge of complete and utter destruction and all that was needed was just that push. It was yet another full house tonight and what else would push Riley over the edge than being late? But what? Kim looked around. She was standing by the electrical box. She could very well destroy that and ruin all, but that wouldn't be as fun as destroying the most important piece of equipment on the show. She pushed off the wall and walked over to the gangway above her head. There she walked to where the screen was. The screen was a truly advanced piece of equipment. Like a giant movie screen it displayed actual scenes from the movie as fills or showed graphics but the most miraculous of all was that the screen itself could change from see-through to not with just a click of a button. It helped a whole lot with the magic of the show. Looking around the area to see no one she wrapped two fingers around one of the wires and gave it a sharp pull, detaching a wire that was never meant to be detached. Proud of her meddling she quickly made her way off the gangway and back off stage where now she waited.

Riley waited off stage as well for Act Two to begin once more. Time slowly ticked away and soon it was time to go on, but no one told them to go on, no one told them anything. Soon it went five minutes past the listed beginning of Act Two when the speakers of the theater ranged out. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're sorry for the inconvenience but there seems to be a technical difficulty. Once again, we are sorry for the inconvenience and the show will once again begin in a few moments."

Riley felt her heart momentarily stop beating. _No. Not now. Not this… _Her thoughts cried as she looked around desperately for a stage hand. Upon spotting one she rushed over to him, clad in her ball gown, and pulled him aside from his hurried scurry to the electronics room. "Excuse me… How long will this take?"

"I don't know ma'am." He answered quickly, baffled at the sudden technical difficulty.

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"The screen. You know how we put it down before hand and the curtain opens to reveal the screen with the castle—"

"And then the scene with Prince Charming and his father happens when the screen goes up I know." Riley snapped back. "What about the screen?"

"It won't go down." The stage hand hastily replied, moved back from the snap.

"Thanks…" Riley muttered before turning back and standing back in her old spot. By this time the corner was filled with people, more specifically the regular people of Victoria, Jody, Luke and even Kim who stayed the farthest away from the others. "Hey guys so I found out what's wrong." They looked at her, silently asking. "It's the screen. It won't go down to they're going to fix it now."

"Do you know how long it will take to fix it?" Luke asked.

"No… He didn't know."

Fifteen minutes later the audience was getting restless and angered at the still ongoing delay. Riley tapped her foot on the floor, her breathing becoming heavy with each passing moment. Luke beside her slipped his hand into hers and looked at her in concern. "Riley, babe… Are you alright?"

She nodded hastily. "I'm fine I'm just… God it's just that we're so late and the people are getting antsy and—"

"Don't worry about them Riley. They'll have the screen fixed and then it'll be show time again."

The stage manager walked up then. "We're starting to get walk-outs. Which one of you wants to go out and sing a Disney song from another movie?"

"I'll do it." Kim raised her hand in the air slightly. "I'll do Poor Unfortunate Soul. I always liked that song." And with that Kim put on her mic and walked out into stage as the stage manager went off and got the song put together. It may have been the 'Cinderella Theater' but it definitely filled with most to all of the Disney instrumental songs out there. "Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Kim spoke into the wireless mic that was clipped onto the inside of her 'ruined dress'. "We are sorry for the wait but I will assure you, it will be well worth it." _In more ways than one. _"Sadly the problem hasn't been fixed yet, but it will be. So in the mean while I will sing a little song for you. Hit it."

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
>They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch<br>But you'll find that nowadays  
>I've mended all my ways<br>Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
>To this<br>And I fortunately know a little magic  
>It's a talent that I always have possessed<br>And dear lady, please don't laugh  
>I use it on behalf<br>Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)_

Kim sung with energy and great charisma as she got into the song. The audience below her enjoyed the song while Kimberly sang with the song reflecting the past few months of her life.

_Poor unfortunate souls  
>In pain, in need<br>This one longing to be thinner  
>That one wants to get the girl<br>And do I help them?  
>Yes, indeed<br>Those poor unfortunate souls  
>So sad, so true<br>They come flocking to my cauldron  
>Crying, "Spells, Kimberly, please!"<br>And I help them!  
>Yes I do<em>

Kim looked over towards the others off stage and watched as Riley seemed to become really weak standing beside Luke. Their hands were still intertwined (which pissed Kim off) but he was talking to the others as Riley's head slowly dipped forward.

_Now it's happened once or twice  
>Someone couldn't pay the price<br>And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
>Yes I've had the odd complaint<br>But on the whole I've been a saint  
>To those poor unfortunate souls<em>

The short (edited from the movie version to be so) instrumental hit and Kimberly smiled at herself for her song choice (and for the name improvising earlier in the song). It then came for her to sing once more.

_You'll have your looks, your pretty face.  
>And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!<em>

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_  
><em>They think a girl who gossips is a bore!<em>  
><em>Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word<em>  
><em>And after all dear, what is idle babble for?<em>  
><em>Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation<em>  
><em>True gentlemen avoid it when they can<em>  
><em>But they dote and swoon and fawn<em>  
><em>On a lady who's withdrawn<em>  
><em>It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man<em>

Kim acted out the song, her anger directing her movements. In the back of her mind she thought that she could have signed up to be Ursala but she pushed that aside. This was far better.

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
>Go ahead!<br>Make your choice!  
>I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day<br>It won't cost much  
>Just your voice!<br>You poor unfortunate soul  
>It's sad but true<br>If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
>You've got the pay the toll<br>Take a gulp and take a breath  
>And go ahead and sign the scroll<em>

Kim looked over to Riley once more and her smile grew into an evil grin as Riley swayed on her feet.

_Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys  
>The boss is on a roll<br>This poor unfortunate soul…_

As Kim hit her last note Riley collapsed onto the floor, dragging Luke down with her. Kim bowed to the audience that was applauding her and knew nothing of the commotion, not fifty yards away on her left.

Just seconds before Riley collapsed Luke felt Riley's grip on his hand become nonexistent. He looked at her. Her head was hanging low and her eyes were closed and was that a tear coming out of her eye? _"This poor unfortunate soul…" _Sang Kimberly from the stage as Luke opened his mouth to speak, as all that happened Riley fell forward and Luke topped onto the floor with her. He didn't land on top of her but he landed just beside her. He looked in horror at Riley. She laid on her side, right arm casted out while her left arm was close to her body. He released her left hand and quickly moved to turn her and pull her partially into her lap. By that time all of those who were near were kneeling on the floor.

Luke held Riley close to him. Her breathing was hard and labored and tears were freely streaming from her eyes. He shook her gently. "Riley… Riley what happened? Riley baby wake up." She whimpered softly as he moved her but she didn't open her eyes. "Riley!" He tried again, become more desperate as the seconds ticked by. "Riley! Wake up damn it!" He yelled.

Kim came off stage then and stood quietly and unnoticed in the hall watching the commotion. "Get some water for her!" She heard someone order and a stage hand quickly departed towards the lunch room.

"Riley…" Luke begged softly. "Riley, speak to me. What happened? Riley! Please!"

"L-Luke…" Riley gasped softly.

"Shh… Baby I'm here… What happened baby? Are you okay?" He knew they were stupid questions to ask, but he couldn't help it.

Riley shook her head. "I… I haven't…"

"You haven't what Riley?" He urged after she remained silent.

"I haven't… I haven't taken my-my pills… lately…"

A gasp came from the people around her and Jody and Victoria immediately scolded her despite her current state. "Riley! Why didn't you take them?" Jody asked.

"Come on girl, you know you have to take those pills!" Victoria came in right behind Jody.

"I know…" Riley breathed in and groaned from the pain of fainting and falling onto the hard floor. "They… They all disappeared…"

"Disappeared?" Luke asked and Riley only nodded. Meanwhile Kim stood there and stared intently at Luke, waiting for him to feel her eyes on him and to look at her. Eventually he turned his head, the stage hand that left still not back yet, and Kim smirked evilly as she lumbered away towards the lockers in the way back of the theater. Luke glared at where she stood and excused himself, leaving Riley to her friends, as he followed Kim into the lockers. "_Love_!" He shouted, slamming the door behind him and calling her but her last name.

Kim smiled, her back turned to him. "You know when you call me by my surname it sounds as if you're calling me 'your love'." Kim mused.

"Where are they?"

"Where is what Luke?" Kim asked innocently as she turned slowly to look at Luke.

"The pills." Luke spat at her. "Where are they? I know you took them because you are the only person that hates her that I know of."

"Oh please Luke… I dislike her, I don't hate her. Besides… She must have just ran out or—"

Kim was cut off when Luke reached towards her, grabbed her roughly by the arms and slammed her back into the blue colored lockers. Kim grunted at the impact and Luke screamed at her. "Tell me where the fuck here pills are Love or so help me I will make your life a living hell if it's the last thing I do."

"Really Luke you have to stop accusing me—"

He slammed her again into the lockers. "Damn it Love! Where the hell are they?" Kim sighed dramatically and turned her head to the left and looked straight at her very own locker. Luke let go of her and went over to it, trying out her combination. He pulled and the lock was still latched together. He tried again and pulled, harder this time, and the lock still stayed in place. He cursed and glared at her. "You changed the lock."

"Of course I did." Kimberly said, no longer trying to play the innocent act. "I did the day you broke up with me." Luke turned towards her. "But you know what? I actually wanted to throw away the pills but I thought to myself, 'Kim, just keep them for a rainy day, they might come in handy' and this day, is that rainy day."

"What do you want?"

"Marry me Luke." Kim answered immediately. "You're going to leave that little unofficial girlfriend of yours, breaking her heart as you do so, that's very important, and then you're going to marry me and it's going to be as if you never broke up with me in the first place."

"You're insane." Luke shook his head at her. "I'm not marrying you."

"Fine… Then you're girlfriend will slip into a coma."

"What?"

"Riley… In a coma." Kim enunciated. "You see, these pills cause some major side effects in a withdrawal like this. Most of it being stress, tension, and mood swings… But then there's the effects if something, like what is happening to Riley right at this instant, when the taker of the pills gives themselves brain trauma and eventually slip into a miniature coma, two, three years no big deal. Once they wake up they would have lost pieces of themselves, memories, talents, personality, talents. Mostly they become just one big giant shell of a person. Now it's up to you Luke… Save her now or lose her forever. Go ahead… Make your choice."

Luke glared at her and then looked at the locker beside him. It was just a metal door that separated him from saving the love of his life and Kimberly, the bitch of Broadway, was making more obstacles in his path. He couldn't marry Kim, he didn't love her he loves Riley. He looked back at Kim. But if he doesn't do something now, she may slip into a coma and be lost forever. Feeling lost and broken his head fell forward. "Open it… Please…" He whispered.

"Say it." Kim urged, enjoying every second of this.

"Kimberly Love…" Luke started, every second that pasted tearing at his soul and heart. "Will you please, marry me?"

"Of course Grimaldi, I thought you'd never asked." She went over and quickly unlocked the locker and tossed him a large Ziploc bag full of Riley's AS pills. Luke immediately went to the door only to be stopped dead in his tracks by Kim's voice. "And remember to break her heart for me… Fiancé." The sob that was in Luke's throat popped then and the man broke down in tears as he ran towards Riley, hoping, praying, that he was not too late.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! Hate me now. <strong>Review! If you don't then Kim and Luke will get married!<strong>


	14. The Final Curtain Call

Luke dropped to his knees besides Riley ignoring the endless questions from the others.

"Luke, are those her pills?"

"Where'd you find them?"

"You didn't steal them from her did you?"

Luke lifted Riley's upper torso and placed her on his lap. The tears streaming down his face as he stared down at hers. She couldn't breathe. She was gasping, wrenching under him, lifting her torso up slightly as she cried, the tension in her body far worse than anything she has ever experienced before. "Riley…" He sounded softly, so softly in fact he couldn't even hear himself. "R-Riley… How many pills do you need?"

Riley, not in the right mind (or place) to question him and the location of the big Ziploc bag of her pills, breathed in and then breathed out, sounding a small and feeble "Three…" as she exhaled.

Luke immediately pulled out three pills. "All at once?" The pills weren't big, about the size of the body of her nail. She nodded and Luke popped the three all at once and grabbing and snapping the cap off the bottle he poured some water into her mouth and within moments she swallowed coughing slightly from the pills going down her throat. Luke handed the bottle to someone (he doesn't know who) and left the open Ziploc bag on the floor beside him as he lifted Riley up into a hug. He held her close and cried on her shoulder. "Riley I love you… I love you please… Stay with me. Stay with me…"

Riley rotated her head around and placed her face in the crook of his neck. She was done crying. She just stayed there and very gently pressed her lips to his skin. "I love you Luke…" Riley replied and Luke's hold on her got remarkably tighter yet all at once extremely gentle, as if he was holding in his hands a baby bird with two broken wings and without a leg.

"Luke." Victoria called out shaking his shoulder (the one without Riley's head on it). "Where did you find the pills?"

Kim stepped up and took over from then. "Wouldn't you know it?" Kim said dressed in the gown for the ball. "They found out what was wrong with the screen, frayed wire. Electronics."

"Why are you wearing Riley's dress?" Jody asked as she eyed Kim closely.

"Wouldn't you know it?" Kim repeated, feeling all too smug about the current situation. "Since Riley can't perform they gave me her part."

"What? No!"

"You can't take her role!"

Luke remained silent and so did Riley as the others screamed at Kim. Kim raised a hand and spoke as they quieted down. "Well what do you want from me? I am her understudy and she can't perform. Oh and by the by, this is my dress, it was made to fit me, not Riley hence, this is not Riley's dress, it's mine."

"Oh just shut the fuck up you hormonal, pissy, bitch!" Victoria erupted as she went forward to claw at Kim.

"Whoa!" Jody exclaimed as she held back her friend. "Victoria stop! She's right! Stop!"

Kim scoffed and turned her head as if she were to flip her hair over if it wasn't already put in a bun. "That's right. Kim's right."

"We're on in sixty seconds people!" Came the stage manager as he rushed through backstage. "Places!"

"Forty-five seconds and counting!" Came another yell a few seconds later.

"You heard them." Kim added. "Places people… It's show time."

"But who will play your part?" Jody asked as she mentally prepared herself for the show in the back of her mind.

"A stage hand." Kim replied lazily.

"Fifteen seconds!"

The stage manager came up then. "Someone get Riley to the hospital."

Riley moved then and shook her head. "No… No."

Luke wanted desperately to go and take her to the hospital. Luke's eyes flashed then and he glanced over at Brian. "You play the Prince," looking at the stage manager he added "I'll take her."

"What?" The others exclaimed, including Kim, as the stage manager groaned out loudly.

"We're on in ten, nine, eight…"

"Fine, fine!" The manager yelled. "Brian, get ready for the love of God."

"Yes sir."

"… Five, four, three…"

"Let's get this pain in the ass over with!" The manager yelled just as the stage hand yelled 'One!'

Kim growled and glared at Luke as he quickly closed the Ziploc bag and he lifted her up bridal style and left without another glance back. He ran through backstage, dodging people as he went. Riley shifted in his arms. "Luke… I don't want to…"

"To bad." Luke replied, his voice strong with determination. "I am not losing you understand? Even if you feel like you're getting better, _I am not losing you_." Luke went out the backdoor and walked to a secret back parking lot reserved for the performers (or whoever gets there first, they're not too picky about their parking spots, minus Kim of course). He placed her in the passenger side of his car, buckled her in, and then jumped into his seat, not bothering to buckle his own seat belt. As soon as the car rumbled to life he backed up out his parking space and rushed out into the New York traffic and towards the nearest hospital. But he wasn't done yet. He reached across to the glove compartment and opened it up as he drove. He felt around for his emergency phone (the minutes were already on there so he didn't have to type in numbers when he needed to use them). He dialed 911 stark determined to end this all. "Hello police?" Riley's breath caught as he said the word 'police'. "Yes I'd like to report stolen property and attempted induce coma." Luke rolled his eyes as the police man said that there's no such thing as an 'attempted induce coma'. "Whatever, attempted murder then." Without waiting for the police to correct him again he continued. "Kimberly Love, a co-worker of mine, stole another co-worker's AS pills and she almost went into a coma." There was a pause as the police asked the victim's name. "Riley Marie Colfer-Criss."

"Oh what the hell? My daughters love her! Oh… The… We were about to see Cinderella next weekend." The police man mused angrily before getting back to business. "Your name sir?"

"Luciano Grimaldi, I'm en-route to take Riley to the hospital but Love is at the theater right now finishing up the second act."

"Thank you sir. We'll be right there at the theater faster than you can say A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes." And with that the phone line went dead, and Luke, feeling completely satisfied closed the phone and threw it down to the floor by his feet.

"That's it Love that was the last straw." Luke muttered angrily to himself. "No more mister nice guy." Riley, shocked by what happened and what she heard was silent. She knew Kim was an evil bitch but to steal her pills… What sane person would do that? "That bitch." Luke said talking to Riley now to try to keep her to focus on him than to fall asleep which Riley was just thinking on doing. "You know she wouldn't give me the pills unless I asked her to marry her? It's a good thing I'm a good enough actor or else something bad would have happened." Luke chuckled earnestly to himself. "Those were real tears though. The thought of you going into a coma or dying or lo, even being hurt just makes me feel so…" Loss of words made Luke drift off as he decided how he could edit that sentence. "I just, I just felt like I didn't protect you well enough. I felt so… So fucking weak Riley. I love you and I want to be your knight in shining armor, your Prince Charming and I can't even protect you from Kim? What kind of a boyfriend is that?"

Riley chuckled brokenly, still finding it a bit hard to breathe but it had gotten better. "You… You aren't my boyfriend yet…"

"Fuck that." Luke said, taking his eyes off the road momentarily to grin at her. "I may not be your boyfriend but I was certainty yours, from the very moment I saw you as Young Cinderella on your last year."

"Wha…?" Riley asked as she turned her head to look at him.

His eyes stayed on the road as the hospital neared and he prepared to turn into it. "I went to see it with my parents when I first started college. I thought you were such a remarkable singer and dancer and performer that I developed a crush on you. And that crush stayed until I met Kimberly." Luke half growled half scoffed. "But I always was yours Riley. When I heard that you were coming back on the show… It took all of my power not to let my inner fanboy show, especially with Kimberly there and you there of course. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. Though I guess I made a fool out of myself anyways with everything and the Jeremy thing at the first dance practice and this rambling I'm doing right now and oh lookie here! The hospital emergency room! I'm going to shut up now." Riley couldn't help but laugh as Luke shut off the car and jumped out of the car to go over and retrieve her from the passenger side.

He opened her door and as he unbuckled her she pressed her lips to his and lifted her right hand to the side of his face. Pulling away from a stunned Luke she smiled at him and wrapped right arm around his neck. Shaking his head and focusing on the task at hand he lifted her out of the car and without even bothering to take his keys or lock his car he carried her into the hospital and had her admitted.

Meanwhile at the theater the Grand Duke sobbed over a broken glass slipper. "No… This can't be… Oh, no, no, no…"

"Everything will be all right…" Kim recited as she reached behind her to take the unbroken slipper in her hand.

"No everything will not be all right." The Duke cried. "It's broken… Broken…"

"But I have the other slipper." She showed the slipper and just as the Duke sat onto his knees the doors slammed open and the police charged into the theater.

"Everyone freeze! Don't move!"

"Hands in the air now!"

"Where's Kimberly Love!"

Kim stood abruptly and made a break for it. "Catch her!" A police man yelled but she didn't get very far because off stage Victoria and Jody took her by the arms and held her tight.

The Duke, still frozen in spot, hands in the air, shoe in one hand, watched as the police came on stage and pinned Kim to the ground, handcuffing her hands behind her and telling what she was accused of and reciting their own lines, her Miranda Rights. "You are being accused of stealing property and attempted murder via coma. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present now and during any future questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you free of charge if you wish."

Then it all clicked. "Oh thank God!" The Duke yelled as he started to laugh and stand on his feet. "At long last the Wicked Witch of Broadway is finally jailed! Whoo!" The cast laughed and clapped which then started a chain reaction with the audience.

Kim screeched as she was being dragged away. "You have no right! No proof! Get your hands off me! I'm a Broadway star! Get your fucking donut eating hands off me!"

Months later:

Benny played the opening number to the Cinderella Broadway production, a lyrical type of music which sounded a lot like A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (because it is just majorly edited). On stage the curtain that separated center and down (front) stage was closed. As Nelly ran out onto down center stage from stage right the song changed into a softer new tune, a song created just for the show.

_Here upon this hilltop,_

_There's a home I call my own,_

_With my father, my horse and my dog, _

_I could not ask for any more, _

_May mother watch over us,_

From stage left, Cinderella's Father (played by one of the backup dancers) came on stage and placed his hands on Nelly as he stood behind her and sang with her.

_And may the love stay warm in our hearts, _

_And nothing to tear us apart! _

_We're one happy family, _

_Just the two of us,_

"_And of course Bruno and Major too…_" Nelly sang as Benny changed the song suddenly and the two ran off stage right and were replaced by Pamela and the Young Stepsisters. Pamela soon sang when her cue came.

_I've got a plan, _

_An evil plan, _

_Now that Cinderella's all alone I've got a plan, _

_To make her the maid, _

_Put her in the tower, _

_Work her to her bones! _

_Then one day my daughters will have the chance to wed!_

Together the girls who play the stepsisters sang _"To whom mother whom? Please tell us it's the prince!" _

Samantha, who plays Young Drizella, then sang her line, followed by her on-stage sister Torie. _"Oh the Prince!" _

_"Prince Charming!"_

_"Of course my dears."_ Pamela sang before the three of them made off the stage the same way they entered as the music changed once more into the Work Song and the backup dancers dressed up as the mice, including Steven and Frank, came up on stage (from both sides) to sing.

_Cinderelly, Cinderelly  
>Night and day it's Cinderelly<br>Make the fire, fix the breakfast  
>Wash the dishes, do the moppin'<br>And the sweepin' and the dustin'  
>They always keep her hoppin'<br>She go around in circles  
>Till she very, very dizzy<br>Still they holler  
>Keep a-busy, Cinderelly!<em>

The song changed once more and their Fairy Godmother came onto the stage as the mice scurried off.

_Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo _

_Put 'em together and what do you got bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_A-salagadoola means mechicka booleroo  
>But the thingmabob that does the job is<br>bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
>Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo<br>Put 'em together and what have you got  
>bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!<em>

Victoria and Jody came on then (coming through the closed curtain) and started to sing their horrible version of Sing Sweet Nightingale and as they sung, two pairs of backup dancers dressed in colorful (but not too colorful or blinding) came up to flank the two.

_Sing sweet nightingale  
>Sing sweet nightingale<br>High above me… Oh—_

The music played as the men of the dancers spun the sisters off stage and took the hand of their partner before all together they raised their arms up and the curtain rose to reveal the rest of the dancers in their spots behind the curtain waiting their mark and a small staircase with an arched doorway with a curtain closed in the doorway. Soon the song started over again and the dancers began to waltz and sing.

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
>Sing sweet nightingale… High… above me…<em>

The females then had their solo. _"Oh, sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet nightingale, high-igh…"_

Then the males. _"Oh, sing sweet nightingale, sing sweet… nightingale."_

Then all together once more. _"Oh, sing sweet nightingale, Sing-ing…"_

The dancers bowed to each other as the filler music played. They then turned to the archway and as the curtain opened they bowed for Luke and Riley dressed in their wedding costumes. Luke led Riley down the staircase, the curtain of the archway closing behind them once, and once they got in the middle of all the pairs of dancers he bowed to her as she curtsied and a new song played as they all danced and he sang.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm  
>So this is love<br>So this is what makes life divine  
>I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm<br>And now I know  
>The key to all heaven is mine<br>My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
>And I can fly<br>I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky  
>So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of… <em>

The song changed abruptly and Riley broke apart from Luke and quickly walked over to center stage where she sang her song while the others behind her watched.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes,  
>When you're fast asleep,<br>In dreams you lose your heartaches,_

Nelly ran out then and joined Riley, Riley turning to look down at Nelly as she began to sing. _"Whatever you wish for, you keep…"_

"_Have faith in your dreams and someday…" _

"_Your rainbow will come smiling through…"_

As the two joined together in harmony and turned to face the audience the whole cast came out and joined them on stage. _"No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing…"_

Then the whole cast together sang, the sound echoing throughout the theater. _"The dream that you wish… will… come… true..."_

The audience stood and cheered and applauded while the cast bowed and Benny played the filler. The cast moved aside to either sides of the stage and one by one the cast came up to center stage and bowed receiving their own amount of clapping. Once everyone else was done (leaving Luke and Riley) the two walked to center stage and sang one more time. _"No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing… the dream that you wish… will come true..." _The music rose in a dramatic flurry, the curtain starting to slowly fall back towards the stage as Luke and Riley kiss on-stage, the audience clapping extremely loudly as the show ended. With one last pound of a drum the last show of the season ended.

* * *

><p>Well this came to be unexpected. This is the second to last chapter most likely and the last chapter is nearly finished for upload already. Huh.<p>

Anyways I've been asked to make a threequel by daughterofposeidonhudiegleek (you thought I didn't see that didn't you?). Anyways I don't know if I do want to make a threequel, I'm done with these characters and if I do continue on you won't love me because I would most likely kill either Darren or Chris but I _**do**_ (keyword _**do**_) give anyone permission to make spin-offs from Moonlight Shines and Riley's World so go off, be free, I only ask that you PM me to tell me that you are writing a spin-off because even though I am tired of writing about these characters, I won't be tired to read about the many different scenarios with them. So one last time:

_**I, Animeimaginationgrl, thus give the wonderful readers of Moonlight Shines and Riley's World permission to produce spin-offs if they promise to tell me ahead of time so that I may read them! **_

Also I'd advise you wait until I finish with this story first before the spin-offs because something BIG happens in the last chapter and well… Yeah… I will not reveal anything!

On another note, didn't kill Kimberly sadly, but killing her just didn't seem like a real life thing even in New York so I had her jailed (for life even though I didn't and won't mention anymore about the bitch). So…

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. A Promise To Keep

The after last show party was rocking in the basement of the Colfer-Criss home. It was only the closest friends, Victoria, Jody, Benny, Jeremy, Frank, Olivia, Steven and Brian (no kids because there was alcohol). Benny brought out his inner rapper as he stood on the stage rapping into the microphone.

_REMIX  
>Uhuh uhuh (Riley)<br>(Luke Grimaldi)  
>Uhuh uhuh (Good girl gone bad)<br>Uhuh uhuh (Take three action)  
>Uhuh uhuh<br>No clouds in my storms  
>Let it rain, I hydroplane into fame (Eh eh)<br>Come'n down with the Dow Jones  
>When the clouds come we gone<br>We Rokafella (Eh eh)  
>We fly high to weather<br>And she rocks it better  
>You know me<br>An anticipation for precipitation, stack chips for the rainy day (Eh eh)  
>Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. Sunshine<br>Riley where you at? _

Benny transferred the microphone to Riley and she began to sing into the mic.

_You have my heart, and we'll never be a world apart  
>Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star<br>Baby cause in the Dark, You can't see a shiny Car  
>And that's when you need me there<br>With you I'll always share  
>Because<em>

Below her the cast and friends danced and sang along, they weren't drunk yet, but they were getting there.

_When the sun shines  
>We'll shine together<br>Told you I'll be here forever  
>Said I'll always be your friend<br>Took an oath Imma stick it out 'till the end  
>Now that it's raining more than ever<br>Know that we'll still have each other  
>You can stand under my Umbrella<br>You can stand under my Umbrella  
>Ella ella eh eh eh<br>Under my umbrella  
>Ella ella eh eh eh<br>Under my umbrella  
>Ella ella eh eh eh<br>Under my umbrella  
>Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh<em>

Luke then sang into his own mic, singing towards Riley as she acted out to the song.

_You become another dream to me  
>A fairytale fantasy<br>Nothing can ever compare  
>An image to my memory<br>And girl I'm asking could you be my queen?  
>A vision on a magazine<br>That's when I'll be there  
>It's something we both share<br>Because  
>When the sun shine well shine together<br>You know I'll be here forever  
>Although it's a not a rain outside<br>Girl it's gettin late and you can stay the night  
>But you can dip out anytime whenever<br>I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya  
>I'm looking for the one with the glass slippa'<em>

_Baby girl you can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)_  
><em>You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)<em>  
><em>You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)<em>  
><em>You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)<em>

_You can run into my arms_

_"It's okay don't be alarmed…" _Riley sang.

The two harmonized together. _"Come in to me…"_

"_There no distance in between (our love)."_Riley sang as the two almost waltzed on stage.

_"So go on and say my name some more…"_

_"I'll be all you need and more…"_

"_You ready?"_

Together they sang out _"Because,"_

Riley sung her verse and then Luke following right behind her.

_When the sun shines  
>We'll shine together<br>Told you I'll be here forever  
>Said I'll always be your friend<br>Took an oath imma stick it out till the end_

_But you can dip out anytime whenever  
>I can call a cab I ain't tryna stress ya<br>I'm lookin for the one with glass slippa'  
>Baby girl you can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)<em>

The two then sang their lines, switching back and forward as the song came to a close.

_Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh)_

_You can be my Cinderella (ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella (ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_It's rainin'_

_Rainin'_

_Ooh baby it's rainin'_

_Rainin'_

_Baby come in to me_

_Oh!_

_Come in to me...  
><em>  
>The room cheered and Luke placed a kiss on Riley's lips before taking her mic, placing them on a table and dragged her to the elevator. Riley laughed as they were in the elevator. "Luke…" She breathed out. "What… Where are you taking me?"<p>

"Trust me." Luke merely replied as he took her hand and ran with her outside of the house and into his car.

"Okay seriously… Where are you taking me?" Riley asked again as they drove onto the highway.

"Trust me." He repeated.

"I do trust you." Riley said as she sunk into the passenger side seat. "I'm just curious to know where you're taking me."

"You'll see."

Riley rolled her eyes in reply and looked out the window. There was no point in conversation when he's like this. Out of all the surprises he's thrown her (and he's thrown her a lot in the past few months) he never said a single word to make sure he didn't let anything slip out by mistake. So Riley leaned back in her seat and watched out the window. Soon they stopped in front of Central Park and Riley smiled. "The Park."

"Yep. But that's not all." Luke said as he turned off the car.

"It never is." Riley muttered, yet she still grinned and Luke quickly ran around and opened her door for her, offering a hand to help her out. Going along with this she placed her hand in his. "Thank you my Prince."

Smiling at her as she played along her gave her a slight bow. "No, thank you my Princess."

"That made no sense."

"Yes it does. It's romantic." She laughed as he led her to where the horse carriages are situated. She sighed at the horses and looked at Luke as he scanned for the perfect carriage. Of course the perfect carriage was the one farthest from them so he pulled her to the carriage, it was white and gold and the horses were pure white as well. They got in and the driver started moving without Luke saying a word. This is when Riley realized that he wasn't looking for the perfect carriage; he was looking for the carriage he had hired beforehand. Riley partially rolled her eyes but leaned her head on his shoulder. "See? I told you this was romantic."

She groaned playfully. "You just ruined the moment." She said as she lifted her head up from his shoulder and crossed her arms before her chest.

"Yes but I know this won't." Then he pulled out two rings from his pocket. She stared down at the rings. "These are promise rings Riley. I love you so much and I want you to know that. There's no way in hell I'm letting what we have go. She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named almost ruined everything and I'm not letting anything like that in our way again." Luke smiled as she looked up, eyes getting cloudy from the moist building up in her eyes. He placed one ring on her finger and looked in her eyes again. "Go on… Take a look." Riley glanced down and inspected the ring on her finger. It was a rose gold band with infinity symbols all around the band. At the top were two jewels, one emerald and one blue topaz. "The emerald is to match your eyes and the topaz is to represent your favorite color. The infinity symbols are to represent my love for you Riley Marie. I will never stop loving you that I can promise you. And I also promise that one day, not now, we've only been dating for a few months, but I promise you, one day we'll get married, without the need for blackmail, threats, possible coma… We'll marry each other because of our love and we'll stay together for the rest of our lives." Riley closed her eyes and smiled greatly at no one or nothing in particular. "Was it too corny?" He asked suddenly which brought her eyes to him.

"No…" She said softly, shaking her head as a lone tear of happiness slipped out from her eye. "No, Luke… It was beautiful." She took his ring and slipped it on her finger as a response to his promise.

"You're beautiful."

"I love you Luciano 'Foster' Grimaldi."

"And I love you Riley Marie Colfer-Criss."

The two closed the gap between them and their lips met together in a sweet and passionate kiss that not even She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named can ruin.

* * *

><p>Okay so I lied. I did mention Kim but not really… Anyways THE END! I'm done! Good luck with the spin-offs if anyone decides to do one 'cause I am out! Peace! <em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


End file.
